Skylanders Academy: Season 5 Part 1: The Legacy
by SpyroFanForever
Summary: It has been 16 years and now the Darkness is back. Spyro is now a father to a son he must protect. Will he succeed? Read On! For children 11
1. The Spyro Legacy

**Hello Everyone. Thanks for reading this. I might have been a little absent in present time, but I was brainstorming new ideas for the new story. Glad to see you, and enjoy!**

Spyro leaned against Cynder as he watched his son, Omega practice his most dominant element, Magic. He had graduated from Skylanders Academy only two years ago making him 14. He had great friends. They were the decendants of Spyro's team. Their names were Blinder, the daughter of Spotlight and Blackout, Sharpsound, the daughter of Echo and Blades, and the son of Dark Spyro and Flashwing, Alpha.

Omega had purple scales as his magical dominance decreed. With his orange breast scales and orange wing membranes, he had a knack for flying. He had six hornss that curved out of his sides like Cynder's. He also had sapphire blue eyes that he had inherited from his mother, Cynder. Cynder and Spyro were in their early 30's and had finally stopped growing. Cynder was 32 while Spyro had just turned 33.

Blinder had light side scales with intricate sun patterns dotting her flank and wings. She had her breast scales a dark black. She had her father's tail. Her dominant trait was Darkness, which was a surprise considering her white scales. Her amazing ability was to release a cloud of darkness so nobody could see when she then let out a bright burst of light that blinded an enemy for a good 30 seconds. She was about 13. Blackout was now 32 while Spotlight was 30

Sharpsound had Blades build and her mother's tail, eyes and shell like ears. She had breast scales a bright tealish color. She had most unusual wings. Instead of 2 wings, she had 4 wings on her sleek and long build. When her special abilities were done, her wings made a X and created a shockwave so absurdly strong and focused that it could blast a hole in concrete. She had passed the graduation ceremony just a month before at 12. Echo was a 31 while Blades was 33.

Alpha looked extremely like Omega. The only difference between him and Omega was the various gem powers that he possessed. His horns were composed of Magistone alloys that contained immense magic. His wings were like that of Flashwing's. He and Omega were very competitive. That was one of the reasons he was named alpha. When he hatched, Omega had come over to see. Then Alpha for some reason, headbutted Omega in the snout. He was the opposite to Omega, and so they called him Alpha. Dark Spyro was 33 because he was Spyro's twin. Flashwing was a primed 31. Alpha had become the youngest to graduate Skylanders Academy at just 11.

Spyro came over to his son with a smile on his face. "That was very good son.". Omega turned. "Well," he began, "I learned from the best." he replied. Spyro gave a little twinge in his eye that went unnoticed by his son. He hadn't yet told his son of his full powers. He wanted to have his son live a normal life as much he could. Spyro continued to smile at his son as he rubbed his head. "I can't deny that. Can I Cyn?" he called Cynder. Cynder smiled and said, "I guess so.". She came over to Omega. "Me and your father are very proud of you Omega. How are you doing with your axe fighting?". Omega grinned and said, "How about I show you?". Spyro knew what this meant. They went to the arena. Spyro drew his own sword from his sheath. He got into a ready position. They had started dueling each other ever since Omega had graduated from the academy two years ago.

Omega pressed his pendant that grew into a double sided axe. It could also extend into a double bladed axe. (Think like Heather's axe from How to Train Your Dragon.) Omega launched at his dad. Spyro knew it was just for funsies because as good as his son was, he was the way better swordfighter. He brought up his sword that blocked his son's axe. He then hit Omega's chest with the flat of his blade. Omega had impenetrable scales, so Spyro wasn't really afraid about cutting him, but it could still leave him with blinding pain for a couple of minutes. "Oy! Cheap shot!" called Omega as he tumbled to a stop. Spyro grinned. "In a fight, a warrior favors haste over tactics, so there are no cheap shots.". Spyro then rushed out to meet a sudden charge from his son. They both clashed horn to horn.

They both let out a shockwave and left them both dizzy and confused. Spyro shook his off first and pounded his son with the flat of his blade and Omega got knocked down. Omega got back up. He would not be defeated this easily. He turned his axe into long form and parried with Spyro. Spyro analysed Omega's fight pattern as he blocked and struck. Spyro had to give Omega credit. His strategy was to adapt to the situation as it presented itself. He tapped into Dragon Time to predict Omega's moves, but Omega's battling style was so unpredictable, that Spyro could not keep up with him. Omega did get a few hits in, but Spyro did not waver. Spyro took his sword and used an old trick he had picked up. He bent the light around his sword to make it look as if it was coming in from the left but was actually coming in from the right. Omega went for the left but his sword hit nothing. Spyro spun around and hammered Omega with the flat end of the blade. His son fell to the ground and his axe fell to just about 5 feet away.

The fight was over. Spyro stood there for a few moments when he heard slow clapping. He looked up and saw Alpha coming over to the scene. "Unbelievable. Really, really great. Thanks for putting him in his place.". "Oh you are _so_ funny Alpha." said Omega as he got up, "I could do the same to you in half the time.". "Oh I bet you could." Alpha replied sarcasticly. Alpha and Omega were competitive with each other, but they still were great friends. Alpha still had not hit his growth spurt yet and was very touchy about his size. Omega made regular jabs at his size. "Well at least I'm not small." he jabbed. Alpha snapped back, "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALL?! I'LL TAKE YOUR LEGS AND PUT THEM ON YOUR HEAD!!". He tried to jump at Omega but Dark Spyro materialized in the back and held him back and Spyro stepped in front of Alpha.

"Whoa there son!" Dark Spyro grunted as he tred to restrain his angry son. Spyro turned to Omega. "That was unneccesary Omega. You know how touchy Alpha is about his size.". Omega slumped over. "However," Spyro continued, "That wasn't entirely without reason. Alpha, you should also not test my son. He is a good sword fighter and the only reaason he lost was because I am one of the best swordfighters in the Skylands. I bet that he could definetley put you in your place, and I may just let him if you do that again.". Alpha gulped. He knew not to make Spyro angry. "Yes Spyro." he grumbled. Spyro told his twin to bring Alpha home until he calmed down.

After Alpha had left the arena, Sharpsound and Blinder came into the arena. "Honestly, that was the most tense exchange I have seen yet out of you two Omega." said Sharpsound. "Hello to you too Sharpy." replied Omega even though she wasn't talking to him. Sharpsound growled at the ridiculous name that Omega had made for her. Blinder stepped over to Omega. "You don't want me to use my special move on you again, do you?". Omega suddenly winced. He had been hit by Blinder's special move a few times and he had once became blind for a whole day and needed to be helped to eat. Blackout walked out to the group. "Now, now Blinder, there is no need for threats. I am sure Sharpsound can handle this by herself.". Sharpsound looked up at Blackout. "Thank you Mr. Blackout." she said in gratitude. Blackout smiled and replied, "There is no 'Mr'. Just call me Blackout. No need to be so formal.".

Echo, Blades and Spotlight caught up to them. "Thanks for helping her Blackout." said Echo. "Ah, it was nothing. Just doing what was right.". Spyro took Cynder and Omega to his trireme. "It is time for our weekly visit to the Cadaverous Crypts.". Spyro took them aboard to go meet Malefor and Juniper who were king and queen of the Underworld. Soon, they arrived at their destination. "STATS!" called Spyro, "I need heat shielding for the trireme.". STATS replied, "On it.". The trireme's heat shield turned on. Under unknown circumstances, a heat barrier sealed the passage from the Skylands to the Cadaverous Crypts. The trireme required a shield to protect itself. After the barrier was punched through, the trireme came to a stop at the dock.

They disembarked the ship and went to find Malefor. It was very easy as pie since Malefor was a very massive dragon. Soon they were talking about everything that happened recently in the Skylands. All was going well, until Malefor said, "I am excited for the 16th annual Victory ceremony next week.". Spyro froze. "What...what did you say Malefor?". Malefor was confused. "I said that the 16th annual Victory ceremony is next week. Spyro shuddered. 16 years. He knew that from somewhere. 16 years after the final battle took place. Cynder was also very concerned at how Spyro was acting. Spyro did not speak for the rest of the visit. After they got back, Spyro went to the training course and started to get back to his peak strength. He had not trained this hard in a long time, so he had to push himself hard.

Dark Spyro noticed his drastic change in behavior. Only Spyro knew what was going on. He was the only one who knew what that meant. Everyone else had been knocked out during that time. Spyro did not stop training until nightfall. He looked at the sky. He thought back to 16 years ago, during the final battle. He felt boiling resentment toward who he would have to face soon enough. "Darkness," he whispered to himself, "you will be back," he looked up. "And I will be ready for you.".

**Thanks for reading, more updates on the way!**

**A/N Hello everyone. The 5th ****season is now officially underway.** **I would like to acknowledge all the ones that have been with me from the beggining. First of all, IllusionMaster 17, who was one of my personal favorites. Then, Ethan Rex Niemczura, the one who put my longest review ever. And last of all, bastain.amador, who gave my first review on my story. My story has been bolstered by these reviews, and this story will have the happiest of endings.** **Thanks to you all, and be on the lookout for more chapters.** **Peace out from SpyroRulesFan101! **


	2. Decendants and Return

Spyro, after a very tough day of training, went to see his friends who had grown over the past years. Pop Fizz had grown to 3 times his size. Jet-Vac had now grown as tall as Eon. He had a son called Storm with Sprocket. Storm looked like his father, including a firm attitude. He hated when he saw trouble. He was favored by Jet Vac and most of the other Skylanders, however Alpha and Omega disagree with his ruling the schoolyard with a iron talon. He was always the first to report to a teacher to stop trouble. In response, Storm hates them back as they had something of a rebelious streak when it came to the rules. Spyro has argued with Jet Vac as he feels that Jet Vac raised Storm to much like himself. In fact, the last time Spyro had a class with him, Storm constantly gave comments on how to improve his strategy. This would be helpful if it didn't happen every five seconds. Storm got A's from every teacher other than Jet Vac, who gave him constant A's. They all wrote down the same thing. "Way too corrective. Disrupts class.". Apart from Jet Vac of course. He wrote, "Right on spot, model student.". The others disagreed with Jet Vac's constant praising of Storm's commander attitude, but Jet Vac would not listen to any of them. Even Master Eon and Kaossandra could not dissuade him to do that.

Stealth Elf was just 5 inches shorter than Jet Vac. Flameslinger was the same height as Jet Vac. They had a kid called Quickshot. The boy was a natural bowman. When he was 3, he could fire Flameslingers bow with 10 times the accuracy of a trained archery master. When he was 5, he could fire an arrow and hit the center of a drop of water from a faucet 30 meters away, while blindfolded! He looked like his father in clothes and skill, although he does have other skills. He, like many others, hated the firm hold Storm had while he was training at the academy. He was a natural in Spyro's Fighting Class, when it wasn't being constantly interupted by Storm however. He was also pretty good with a sword. He was so good that Spyro crafted twin katanas for him made of a compound of Vibrantanium and Carbon. He could pull these from literal nowhere by pure will, and if given enough time, they could also regenerate from damage given to them in a fight. Even Storm's Vac-Gun could not create a gust of wind that could not be cut tought by Quickshot's katanas. Storm's Vac-Gun was two handed and a much better version than Jet Vac's new Dual Vac-Gun. One for each arm. Spyro even gave them both tech that allowed them to magically come from their arms when they were needed and shrink in when not in use.

Erutor found his love in Punk Shock. He had a daughter that had earth like skin. She was good with a bow too. Her favorite weapon was a crossbow that fired arrows that could expel acidic liquid. She wasn't that good friends with Quickshot, but she shared a normal dislike for Storm. Spyro helped her build an automatic crossbow that sprouted a seemingly infinite amount of arrows. Her arrow skills could rival Quickshot at her best. Eruptor could now use his Eruption when hfour minature volcanos surrounded him and launched lava at his opponents. Spyro helped him with the ability and helped to be able to use at will. Before, he was only able to perform it in life or death situations. Spyro knew how to perform it himself, although he didn't due to a needed combonation of Fire and Earth. The rist of Omega cathing him using two elements at the same time was too great. He still felt wrong about lying to his son about not revealing his full power. He was getting worried however. Tommorow was the 16th Annual Victory Celebration. When the Darkness rose again, the Third Skylands War would ignite. He knew from his many experiences with the Darkness that he would order an immediate attack, hoping to catch the Skylanders unaware. Spyro was not about to let that happen to his home.

*~*~*

The Skylander pavillion. Quiet. Deserted. No one saw the hellish red portal that opened up. After sixteen years of stasis imprisonment, the Darkness walked on solid earth once again. He quietly closed the portal and teleported to the safety of his castle. There, he opened the portal to his jail. The Dark Forces came out of their own stasis and sprawled out on the lawn. The Darkness looked at the forces that he commanded. He then almost forgot how this had happened to them. Then he remembered. His voice was so quiet it was barely audible. "Spyro.". He looked onto the Skylands. He then felt something. A strange feeling. A nagging sense that was telling him to run away into the safety of his castle. A horrible sense of foreboding in his gut. Fear. The Darkness was feeling fear. Fear of Spyro. He had never been so afraid of Spyro before. His powers had already proven themselves to be enough to hold him off. Then he held an image of Spyro that he had never seen before. His purple scales glowing radiant purple. His eyes glowing gold. A purple mist emmiting from his eyes and swirling around his body. The Darkness thought to himself furiously, _"What _was_ that power!? No matter what I did, he just kept on hitting. His pure energy was the strongest thing I have ever seen since the start of the universe._".

Strykore and the Doomraiders got up. Broccoli Guy set on healing up Kaos while the others looked at the Darkness. They saw fear in his expressionless eyes. They shuddered. "M-Master," began Strykore, "What do we do now?" he asked. The Darkness turned around. "I want every single person up and fighting. Only Spyro knows that we are back. I can tell he knows through a link that binds me and the Chosen One's Spirit. He wouldn't tell the others as they don't know. Therefore we can hit the Skylanders when they least expect it. We will power through them and concentrate on Spyro. He can't take all of us at once. I also need you to come with me to the plotting chamber. There is something I need to tell you. It happened after you were all knocked out. It was the reason we were caught in the prison for sixteen years. I don't like telling you this, but in order to win, we must know what happened in that instance. Broccoli Guy, you go heal our forces so they are all ready to fight. And Golden Queen, I need you to make some gold to make our ships. After you are done with that, I need you to come to the plotting chamber like the rest of us.". It took 5 seconds to process everything he said and they went off to do what he said. The Darkness looked away and said, "I'm coming for you Spyro, and you will not win this.".

*~*~*

Spyro looked toward the distance. He heard what the Darkness said. He felt almost helpless. Nobody would believe him that the Darkness was coming back. Only Cynder would believe him, and even that was doubtful. Everyone would say it was just paranoia. Spyro could only do what he did best. Train. He beat his record several times. He sharpened his weapon and created a new mech suit he had been inventing. He needed to use it in order to use Aether. He for some reason could only use the power of Aether at the very hieght of his strength. The mech was made with a special Convex Circle that was required in order to use Aether. Anyone could use it, but it was extremely hard to use and needed a Convex Circle. It was shaped like ceremonial armor so he would not look out of place at the ceremony tomorrow. He called it the Aether Mach I. Cynder knew of the suit but did not ask what it was for. Spyro had secretly hoped that she had. But alas, it was not so. Spyro trained his hardest, his sword skills reaching an all time high. At his top, he could cut down a legion of grublins, slicing them into bits of dust, and leaving their swords intact, all in under 20 seconds. He was really impressed with his performance on the track and convinced himself he was ready for the upcoming battle that ignited the Third Skylands War.

*~*~*

"He did _what?"_ ,asked Strykore incrediously. The Darkness looked up. "You heard me.", he replied. Strykore listed back in his chair. "I don't know wether to be astounded or unbelieving of what you just told me. You are telling me that Spyro used Aether,_ without a Convex Circle?!"_ he asked, after hearing what happened after his knocking out in vivid detail. He knew what Aether was, as it was used in some of the most complex spells in the Skylands universe. He hated that he had to draw a Convex Circle every time he wanted to perform one of these spells. When he heard the Darkness tell him that it was somehow possible to avoid that grueling process, he was outright astounded at this revelation. If what the Darkness said was true, than this would make Spyro's power at almost God-Level. The Darkness continued. "Yes. He will be very difficult to defeat while he still has that power. We need to either take it from him, or get that power ourselves. Considering the first option is more improbable, I would think that the second option is a more secure way to trump Spyro. He was at his most powerful when he was able to use it without a circle, so he won't be able to do it often, We should still use exersise caution to invoking that power. If he were to use it again, it may be disasterous for us.". Everyone looked around at each other.

Strykore turned around to his master. "Master, we will win this war without wavering. Our powers combined will outstrip Spyro at even his top speed.". Kaos turned around and enlarged a picture on his phone. On the picture was Spyro with Cynder and Omega. "Whoa, Spyro has grown a lot since we have last saw him, hasn't he master?". The Darkness did not respond. He was looking at someone specific on the picture. His expressionless face twisted into an evil grin. He told the others the idea he had. Now you are probably wondering who he was looking at in the picture. Well, the one he was looking at, was none other, than Omega.

**Thanks for reading, updates on the way!**

**A/N Oh, by the way Space, the reason your comments take so long to load is that they are guest reviews and they spend four days in moderation. If they are approved by me, then they appear immediately. After 4 days in moderation, they then automaticaly go on the site.**


	3. Reveal

The Darkness was almost overjoyed. His idea was brilliant. If he was to go to Omega and threaten to kill him, Spyro would desist and obey his every command. He could rule the Skylands at last. Strykore came over to him. "Sir, we have all our forces ready. I have good news. Today is apparently the Victory Festival for the Skylands. The Skylanders will be so disoriented that we will have won before they can organize.". The Darkness turned around and grinned even wider. "Good, we shall move for the Academy at once. We will finally beat that insufferable dragon.". Strykore turned away from his master and went on the boat with Kaos. The Darkness looked off into the distance. He then thought back to his last battle. He then felt his fear for Spyro rise. He tried to push it away. It was no good. The last time he had faced Spyro, he had ended up in his horrible imprisonment for sixteen years. He remembered the pure outrage in Spyro's eyes when he fought, that unreleting hatred and power. He didn't want to go through that again. He tried several times to force away the fear in his mind. He was able to nullify the fear to a nagging chill in his spine. He looked at his ships. Even Spyro could not face all of them at once. He grinned and went on the ship. He soon set his eyes on the Academy. "I'm back Spyro. It is your time." he said.

*~*~*

Spyro finished training for the day. He only hoped that it was enough. He looked at his son. He was conflicted. Should he tell his son of his powers, or should he show them when he was fighing the Darkness. He could not decide and went to the Academy. There, there was a podium so he could give his speech that he did at the end of every celebration. Eon was at the podium. "Ah, Spyro. Where have you been? The ceremony can't start without you. I see you already have your ceremonial armor." Eon greeted politely. Spyro rolled his eyes. "Also," continued Eon, "We have a new recruit for Skylanders that I want you to meet today. They have a lot of actual combat experience in the arts of combat. I think you would get on fine where as they are dragons.". Spyro's ears perked up when he heard this. "Well, what are their names?". Eon smiled. "Their names are Fireburn and Comet. Fireburn is very firm and can be a bit nervous around females. Comet is perferable to purple dragons. So after the festival, I need you to meet them. Don't bring anyone with you. Get on their nice side. They would be valuable assets for our cause. If any minor stuff happens, we can stop it before it begins.". Spyro agreed to this, turned around and headed toward where he was supposed to be. He saw Cynder. For a fleeting second, he was afraid. Afraid for her safety. He swept it away. In a few minutes, the festival began.

Spyro turned toward Eon on the podium. "Skylanders of all kind, we are here to celebrate the 16th anniversary, of the Darkness's demise. We have only one to thank, Spyro the dragon. Who, against all odds, rid the Darkness of this world." Eon annnounced just before a tremor struck the building. "A very bold statement Eon." answered a dark voice. Omega curled up against his mother. Spyro slowly drew his sword. Then, the Academy was shaken by a huge Earthquake. Spyro saw one of the Skylander Academy's towers had fallen. Then he looked ahead and saw a face he never wished to see again. The Darkness had returned. Spyro immediately conjured a Fire Tornado that contacted with the Darkness. Spyro pressed the Convex Circle on his armor to give him a little extra firepower. He pounded the Darkness with Fire Fists as the Skylanders got their weapons together to face the Dark Forces. Omega curled up against the back along with Alpha, Blinder and Sharpsound. The Darkness saw Omega and he knocked Spyro back. He went for Omega. Cynder jumped in front. The Darkness knocked her into the wall. Omega was enraged. "DON'T TOUCH MY MOTHER!!" he shuted as he lunged at the Darkness. The Darkness gave a sinister laugh and caught Omega by the neck. He held the blade of his scythe up to the soft spot underneath his chin. One cut and Omega would die. This softspot was a weak point on Omega's scales. Spyro got up but froze at the sight. If he let out a flame, he could hit the weak spot. If he moved, the Darkness would kill Omega. He could use Earth Arms, but that would force to reveal his secret. He looked to Cynder. "Spyro." she stuttered, "You can't hold it back any longer. It is time.". Omega looked frantically. "What is she talking about Dad?". The Darkness laughed gleefully. "Now, on your knee, or else I kill him.". Spyro ran his mind through the possibilities. He was forced to make a choice, his son's life, or losing the battle. It was no choice. He felt the very familiar feel of the earth return to him. He felt behind the Darkness and yanked him away from his son, with the Scythe missing his son's weak spot by a few inches.

"Huh!?" asked Omega, astounded at his father using both Earth and Fire. Spyro then shouted, "Omega! Go to your mother! I will talk to you about this later!". He turned to the Darkness and then shot a light beam. He did not let up by pounding the Darkness with Undead lightning and using his water powers to encase the Darkness in a thick coating of ice. He then flew up and used a Comet Dash to break the Darkness apart. He knew it would not put the Darkness down as he was made of pure Dark energy and magic. But it was enough to keep him at bay. The Darkness reformed and hit Spyro on the side with the blunt edge of his scythe and Spyro got knocked down. Just as the Darkness was about to go in for the kill, a light blast hit him from the side. Spyro turned and saw his twin standing there. "Thanks.". Dark Spyro turned and replied, "Dont mention it, although you have got a lot of explaining to do.". Spyro then used a magic shot to launch the Darkness away. The Darkness got up. "You never do the sensible thing and just give up do you? I was so close to ruling over you but your stubborness has deprived me of that chance.". Spyro scoffed and said, "Fat chance Darkness, you should know better that I will fight until my dying breath. I will never allow you to win.". The Darkness growled and launched a Megaflame.

Spyro dodged it and set himself up for the final clash. His light beam clashed against the Darkness's Dark Beam, and for a moment, neither was able to gain the upper hand. The beams simply stood there, neither moving against the other. Spyro saw strykore blast his armor frm the side, that shattered it and destroyed his Convex Circle. With his COnvex Circle no longer giving him strength, the Darkness started to push foward. Spyro's beam dissapeared, leaving him fully exposed. He did not know what he was thinking when he did what he did next. He clapped his forepaws and lightning Convextity crackled around his forelegs. He created a shield of Convexity. The Dark Beam crashed against it, but it did not break. Once the Dark Beam was finished. Spyro's Aether ran out. He was back to normal. He turned into Time Spyro and froze the world around him. He rammed into the Darkness from the side. He then teleported into the path and punched the Darkness with all his might and power. The Darkness flew away. The rest of the Dark Forces retreated. Eon just stood there agape at the Dark Forces. "Am I the only one who is really confused about what just happened?". Spyro turned to him. "I will explain later. I owe a very full answer to my son at the moment. You pick up the wreckage." he ordered.

Everyone started to clean up while Spyro went to his house with Cynder and Omega. "So, son," Spyro gestured to Omega, "I know you have questions. You get three.". Omega looked at his father with a disbelieving glint in his eye. "Father, who was that creature?". Spyro exhaled. "That, Omega, was the physical embodiment of the Darkess, and he will stop at almost nothing to get what he wants, to rule over the Skylands forever with me either in chains or dead at his feet.". Omega was astounded. "How did you use multiple elements?". Spyro's only hope of avoiding it died. "It happened because, I am the chosen one. It was my birthright to destroy the Darkness. All this time, I wanted to keep you from knowing so you could live as much a normal life as possible.". Omega stared. "But why? Did you not think I could handle it?". Spyro looked at his son. "Because if you knew of my true powers, then that would make you a target for the Darkness.". Omega said nothing after this and marched to his room on the 3rd floor. Spyro was very depressed. He asked Cynder to leave him alone for a while. He walked outside and saw two dragons standing there.

One was a tealish blue with a morphing katana on his back. Spyro knew immediatley that this was Fireburn as his breastplate, tail and wing membranes were a bright red. He also noted his firm posture, showing both unwavering and deep respect for the purple dragon. Spyro could not help but notice that the dragon's left leg was mechanical. The plating was painted the likes of his scales, but with Spyro's mechanical sense he immediately deduced the foreleg was entirely metal. He looked over to what had to be Comet. He was pretty tall even though he wasn't that bulky. His bright red scales showed patterns of comets on his tail. Spyro was astounded at the respect that they both seemed to be exemplifying to himself. While he had this respect mandatory because of him being the Chosen One, he found it a little irritating. He was a basic celebrity whether he liked it or not. His tiredness of this was pressed to the very limit. "Well," started Fireburn in a raspy voice, "it would appear that we missed all the action. That happens to me alot." he finished. Comet picked up, "Yeah, I always miss a lot of the action and only get into it at the very end. And may I say what a honor i is to meet you Spyro.". Spyro rolled his eyes. "Well hello, and I can tell, this conversation is going to be great.".

**Thanks for reading, updates sooner than you think!**

**A/N** **Thanks to Ethan Rex Niemczura and Space for the new OCs in this story. Comet belongs to Space and Fireburn was given to me by Ethan Rex Niemczura. Thank you all!**


	4. New Players

Spyro looked at the two new dragons. For some reason, they both seemed to acknowledge the other thouroughly as if they knew something that the other knew. Spyro made the first move. "Do you two, know each other?". The two dragons noticibly stiffened at the question. "Yes, we know each other. We must talk about this in private. If you are to tell this to anyone, only tell it to your most trusted accosiates.". Spyro understood and went to his private chamber underneath his house. His basement was full of all sorts of gadgets and potions. One potion said, Essence of Acid. Comet touched it and a gas spilled out. Spyro used his air abiltities to force it into a new bottle before it could acidate anything. He calmed them down and put a table and three chairs into the room. He sat them down and asked them what their stories were. They had gone through a lot of things together. This, was their story.

*~*~*

Fireburn was born a thousand years ago. After trying to use a spell to ressurect his father, an evil spirit called Zarathos noticed him giving nothing in return for this. He was dragged into the underworld, but in response he was allowed to use every element, plus able to use Aether without a convex circle. There he survived and fought for survival for a thousand years. He also gained immunity to dark magic. When Spyro weakened the Devil in his final battle, the barriers around the Underworld weakened. With his Aether powers, Fireburn opened the barrier and escaped. Then, after that, he found his way to a small dragon colony. There, he met Comet. He had a crush on a dragoness, Ivy. They were great friends. When they saw how powerful Fireburn was, they wanted to know how to get more power.

While Fireburn warned them that they didn't know what they were doing, he was coerced into doing it. He drew a convex circle. And once again, Zarathos noticed un-earned power. He used his powers to punish Ivy and Comet. Ivy dissapeared. Not dead, but dissapeared. Comet almost lost his entire body. But feeling a sense of responsibility, Fireburn begged Zarathos for forgiveness. In response, Zarathos was impressed, and decided to give Comet his body back, but at the cost of Fireburn's left foreleg. But seeing that Comet's debt was still unpaid, Zarathos took away Comet's memory up to that point, but giving him light/dark magic and immunity to both.

Needless to say, Ivy's father was distraught at the loss of his daughter. He isolated himself until his death at his old age. Fireburn searched for a whole year with Comet to find a replacement to his left foreleg. Comet helped him throughout this tough period by helping him keep his balance by using his own body as a prop. Over this time they had grown very close to each other and wandered the Skylands in search of their friend Ivy and a way to restore themselves.

*~*~*

Spyro was impressed. He had never seen so many atrocities in ones life before. He had been in the underworld for a week, and it seemed like an impossible challenge. He could not imagine what it would be like to be down there for a thousand years. "Man. And I though I went through the worst. Now, I dont think so.". Fireburn turned to look at him. "Yeah. I swore off Aether so I would never encounter that demon Zarathos ever again. I only use it in time of extreme stress.". Spyro looked at him. "So you gained the ability to use the power of Aether without a Convex Circle, and you don't even use it?". Fireburn turned. "I would have thought that it was obvious. That demon Zarathos took too much for me to ever see him again. I want nothing to do with him. He is ignorant, obnoxious, rude, and straight up cocky.".

_(Show scratches off and slows to a stop. Ghost Rider appears on the screen.)_

Ghost Rider: Oy. I am Zarathos and I am sick of this stupid show always showing me as the bad guy. I'm just doing my job.

Spyro: Please stop, I'm trying to tell a story here.

Ghost Rider: Okay, but this isn't over.

Spyro: Ugh, I hate that guy.

_(Show restarts)_

Spyro cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Come on. I need to show you something I've been working on.". Comet and Fireburn looked skepticly at Spyro but followed him up to a large obsevatory. What caught their eyes was the engraved patterns on the sandstone floor. "Um, Spyro? What are these markings for?" asked Comet. Spyro replied blandly, "You will see.". Spyro knelt his forepaw to the central of the observatory and pressed it against the stone. The markings started to glow with hellfire. Comet and Fireburn held close to Spyro. Soon, a flaming red skull appeared in the center. It was Zarathos. Fireburn and Comet launched themselves backwards in an effort to get away from Zarathos. Zarathos spoke in a big booming voice. "Ah, Spyro. I see you have summoned me again. You know I am in your eternal debt as you were forced out of a normal life and given a dangerous birthright. What have you summoned me for?". Spyro grimaced. "I wanted you to help me use your Penace Stare that you use. Also, I wanted to ask you why you inflicted such hell on Fireburn and Comet.". Zarathos stopped smiling. "I can gift you the Penace Stare, but why I did such things to Fireburn and Comet, I can not say.". Spyro started to glow in a red aura as the control of the Penace Stare befell himself. After the light had faded. Spyro stared at Zarathos. Zarathos started to writhe and scream in pain. Spyro was using the Penace Stare on Zarathos, and all the pain and misery he had inflicted since the very beginning of time itself was crashing down on him.

Zarathos collected himself. "Wow. I didn't know I put so many people through so much misery.". Spyro's gaze hardened. "That was only the pain that you inflicted on people who didn't deserve it. If I used the Stare to it's full potential, your godly essence would be torn apart. Now, I am giving you three choices. I will relay them to you tommorow, If you try to kill me," Spyro points to his eyes, "you know what will happen.". Zarathos shivered and dissapeared in a brilliant flash of light. Comet gaped at Spyro. "Wow. I don't know wether to be amazed, afraid, or straight up dumbfounded.". Spyro looked back at them both. "I reined him in after a confrontation that wierdly involved fire, skulls, some flying pinapples, and a seriously cool motorcycle.". Fireburn looked at Spyro. "If this is the kind of stuff I can expect if I became a Skylander, then count me in.". "I follow you." followed Comet. Spyro smiled and went to the Academy to get them enrolled. Eon was excited. "I hope you have a great time. And you will have all the tools you need to find your friend Ivy and help your bodies heal.". Fireburn and Comet were really excited when they heard this. They were transferred to the Draconic Fighters, which housed the decendants of the Dragon Defenders. They often went on missions together. Spyro was happy that everything worked out fine.

The very next day however, news that leaders of the Skylanders were being chosen. Many questioned why as they already had Eon and Kaossandra. They replied as in saying they were the headmasters of Skylander Academy, not the leader of the Skylands. Two would be chosen. Spyro, under many suggestions from his friends and family, put his name on the ballot to become one of the leaders. The voting went on for ten days. Once it was all done, the candidates stood on a set-up stage on the front of the Academy. Eon tapped on the microphone. "Ahem...testing, testing...one, two...Ladies and gentlemen, we have 9 candidates. Two will be chosen. Out of all 116 votes from all different Skylanders, let's here it for the candidates. We have Spyro, Krypt King, Slam-Bam, Prison Break, Storm, Jet-Vac, Blastermind, Ignitor, and last but certainly not least, Cynder!". Spyro immediatley scanned the candidates and saw Cynder at the very end. "The two with 9 votes each were Blastermind and Jet-Vac." Eon continued as Blastermind and Jet-Vac went off, Jet-Vac noticibly more upset. (18 votes) "The next four, with 11 votes each, are Prison Break, Ignitor, Slam Bam, and Krypt King.". The four went off the stage, leaving only Storm, Cynder, and Spyro left. (62 votes.) "The one with the most votes, was Spyro with a very astounding twenty-seven, is Spyro, so give it up, for the first leader of the Skylanders!". Spyro could only stand there in shock. Everyone started clapping. When it all settled down, Eon revealed who would be the second leader of the Skylanders. (89 votes.). "This was a close one. With the winner being ahead by only one vote, with 14 votes, give it up, for Cynder!". Cynder's reaction was even better then Spyro's. She just stood there with a dazed expression on their face. Storm was stomping around. "Are you kidding me!? I was so close. SO CLOSE! I could have finally organized the Skylanders in a optimal fashion.". Storm's protests didn't matter. Spyro and Cynder ran to each other's side. Spyro smiled wider than he had ever smiled. Cynder kissed him on the cheek. "So now we're the leaders of the Skylands. Not to bad.". Spyro could not reply. He just stood there with his mouth open.

*~*~*

Storm went home storming. (Sorry for unintentional pun) He leaned down on a recliner and muttering furiously to himself. Jet-Vac, his father, was already there. Storm told him, "Dad, I am going to find who voted for her instead of me. When I do, I am going to beat them up.". Jet-Vac raised an eyebrow. "What would you have done if you were chosen for second leader?". Storm was confused. "Well, first thing I definitely would have done is separate Spyro from his team and Cynder. Studies show that Spyro's overall efficiency went down when he was with Cynder.". Jet Vac sighed. "I know, that is why I was the one who voted for Cynder instead of you.". Storm looked disbelievingly at his dad. "WHAT!?!? But why?". Jet Vac got up from his seat. "Spyro would have exposed your corruption and greed and you probably would be kicked out of the Skylanders for even trying to separate them. It was in the _Skylanders Code: Section 2875: Rule 23: Any mated dragons in the same team shall be separated under any circumstances. Failure to comply would result in perpetrator stripped and unable to hold Skylander rank._". Jet-Vac left his son to wonder and went up to his room. "I hope you're happy father." he said as he looked at his father's picture.

**Thanks for reading, updates sooner than you think!****A/N Space, they are real weekends.** **Love Comet by the way. Thanks Space. :)**


	5. The Penace

Spyro lay down on his bed. He was dreaming smoothly even though it was nine in the morning. Cynder had woke up an hour before. She had rolled her eyes. Spyro had picked up a habit of sleeping in. She allowed him to sleep but she had forgotten he was asleep. An hour later she returned to the house to see Spyro had still not woken up yet. Spyro was curled up. He looked like a dragon rag doll. The only signs that he was even alive were his slowly heaving flanks that went up and down. She rolled her eyes at how legarthic he looked. "Really, how someone can be this lazy is beyond me." she thought. Cynder tried to shake Spyro awake. Spyro's eyes opened a crack. "What time is it?" he mumbled drowsily. Cynder looked at him. "It is nine in the morning lazyhead.". Spyro turned his head on his pillow. "Leader work starts in an hour. I'm not here until then.". Cynder replied, "Honestly, what is it with you and mornings? It's just sad. The great purple dragon, whining like a child. Is this how its going to be?". "Waah" Spyro mumbled. Cynder's expression became stern. "Come on. I have my ways of getting you up." she said as she coated her left forepaw in ice. Spyro said nothing. Cynder moved her paw closer to Spyro. Spyro refused to budge, holding on to the belief that Cynder would not go through with her threat. "Alright Cynder. That is eno-AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!". Cynder plunged her arm into his chest. The biting chill made Spyro jump up. "That was way to far." Spyro said as Cynder lay on the floor, laughing hysterically.

Spyro felt a bit of anger rise within him. "So you seem to like the cold. Well time to repay the favor. With a flick of his hand, the entirety of Cynder except her neck and head, were immobilized in a giant block of ice. "Spyro! This is not funny!". Spyro grinned. "Think how it was for me.". He turned away. He had enchanted the Ice so that it was impossible to melt. It would break in a half hour. He still heard Cynder's shrieks at him from down the stairs telling him to get back up there and set her free. Spyro ignored the shouts and proceded to have breakfast with his son. He soundproofed his room so Omega would not hear Cynder. And then, chuckling to himself, finished up his breakfast and got ready for the day. He went up to his room where he blocked out Cynder's continuous attempts to break out. He finished up and went to the newly expanded Academy.

Spyro walked along the pavillion. Just yesterday, he had become leaders of the Skylanders with Cynder as his second in command. He noticed how very suprisingly little skylanders there were at the academy. The entirety of the Skylanders only came together for events such as the choosing of the leaders. The first thing he had ordered was to expand the grounds of Skylander Acadmey. In time, the Academy grounds were so massive, it was almost like a Skylander City. In fact, it was exactly that. Houses were built in one third of the place. Spyro wrote to all the Skylanders in the known realm and requeste that they come to their new home. The Academy took up a third of the place. The training course took up the rest of the grounds. Spyro increased the difficulty of the training coursee so he could get back to his former shape. However, the pressures of leading the Skylanders were tedious and Masters Eon and Kaossandra helped a lot. Spyro was at least grateful he had a new power. He wanted to know how to use the power of Aether without a Convex Circle like Fireburn did. Speaking of which, Fireburn and Comet knew a lot about combat and tactics. They achieved Skylander rank very fast. Spyro was reflecting on this when a rumble came to the skies. He saw the Doomraiders, but they did not include Kaos, Strykore and the Darkness. Spyro sighed and drew his sword. Most would tremble and surrender. They did not even flinch. Spyro thought, "What a good way to use my new power.".

He launched at the Golden Queen and used a Light Slash to eliminate the metallic menace. He turned on Pepperjack. He pulled out a different looking cannon and launched a soundwave at Spyro. It was high and created a serious backlash. Spyro clamped his ears. In fact, it's sound was specifically designed to irritate Spyro's nervous system. Spyro shook it off and started on Wolfgang. He manipulated the wind currents to block out the soundwaves. He was waiting for reinforcements until he looked back and saw everyone was asleep. The soundwave that had harmed Spyro also knocked everyone else out. Spyro was all alone in this fight. He summoned a soundwave so extreme that it shattered the Harp and Wolfgang got knocked out. The only one left was Pepperjack. Spyro looked at Pepperjack. He called in the power of Zarathos within him. Flames came into his vision. He didn't care. Pepperjack started to recoil in fear. "Y-Your head.", he stuttered. Spyro had no idea what he was talking about and launched a paw out to grab Pepperjack's neck. He stared into Pepperjack's eyes as the slow power of the Penace Stare burned Pepperjack's insides with all the foods he had sabotaged over the years went down his throat. Pepperjack's crimes did not kill him, but it did cause him terrible pain. In a deeper voice than his Corrupt Form, he said, "**GET OUT. NOW!**". Pepperjack screamed and called all forces to retreat. Spyro looked on as the flames fell from his vision. Cynder had woken up and seen Spyro when he fought. "Spyro." She asked carefully as if she was almost afraid of him, "What was that?". Spyro looked at her wierdly, since he didn't know what she was talking about.

She sent an image of Spyro as he had looked through their link. Spyro almost recoiled in horror. What was on that image was a Spyro he was not entirely sure was him. His scales an inkish black, but silver spikes came out of his shoulders and tail. What scared him the most was the head. His eyes were empty sockets with white flames emitting from them. His mohawk turned into pure white flame. His Horns were replaced by white flames that curled into different shapes. His eyes holding a pure demonic gaze of hate and revulsion. Spyro was confused and scared of what was shown of what supposedly was himself. He knew only one person he knew of that would know what he had just become. He went to the observatory and pressed his forepaw in the center of the intricatly patterned floor. The flaming head that was the demonic Zarathos appeared in the center. "Ah, what have you-" he began but trembled at the look of rage Spyro was giving him. "What happened to me just a few moments ago?!". Zarathos was surprised by this outburst. "Well, do you really want to know the answer to that question?". Spyro growled a response. "Yes.". Zarathos sighed. "That was the embodiment of your demonic side that enables you to use the Penace Stare and allows you easy access to the power of Aether.". Spyro had no time to ask more as there was an earthquake. He rushed outside, sword drawn. There, he saw the Dark Forces attacking the Academy. He launched at the Darkness.

Meanwhile, his demon power grew inside him. Flames started to taint his vision. He pounded the Darkness with a Fire Fist. His scales started to turn the inkish black that they had just a minute or so ago. The Darkness took no notice and launched Spyro into the training course where he destroyed the Traptanium recording station. Spyro got up. "Yep. That hurt. I should repay the favor." he said to himself slowly. Silver spikes appeared on his shoulders and tail. His mohawk turned into white fire. White fire replaced his horns and eyes. He completed his transformation into a new form: Demon Spyro. The Darkness looked at him with fear in his eyes. Spyro launched at the Darkness and held him up by the neck. **"DARKNESS! YOUR SINS ARE INNUMERABLE! I AM HERE TO WRECK VENGANCE, UPON YOUR SOUL!"** Demon Spyro used his Penace Stare as the Darkness felt the souls of all the ones he had killed and wounded since the beginning of time. The Darkness screamed in agony. Everyone could only stare in awe and fear as Spyro started to rip the Darkness's essence apart. He stopped. **"Now, unless you get out of here in two seconds, I am going to do that again. Now, LEAVE!!" **Demon Spyro shouted. He let go of the Darkness and the Darkness scrambled to his feet and ran away from the demonic dragon before him. Within moments, the entire Dark Force had retreated to the endless Skylands. For a minute, everyone stood there, gaping at the black dragon before him. Cynder inched closer to him. "Spyro?" she whispered. She laid her paw on his neck. From that point, his purple coloration returned and he turned back to normal. He almost immediatley fainted from power drain.

Cynder looked over him as he was helped by several dragons. Eon however was concerned. He went to his office. If Spyro was so powerful that he was unstoppable, than what would happen if the Darkness either overcame him or he went to the path of evil. He needed to knock Spyro down a peg. Some people were starting to think Eon was less important. Spyro refuted this but was still enough to concern him. He then snapped out of it as he realised he was talking nonsense. That was his Dark Side talking. He still held doubts.

*~*~*

The Darkness still could not get over the sheer terror that had befellen him when he faced of against that, that _thing _that Spyro had become. He would never forget the look of hatred in those flaming eyes and the amount of pain that he had suffered when Spyro used that unnatural power against him. The Darkness was nervous as to what would happen if Spyro decided to attack _him_. If that happened, the Darkness would not be able to stop the power. He ordered a letter to be sent to the Skylanders for two months of peace before the war started again. Spyro learned of this letter and siezed it as a perfect oppertunity for something. He went over to his friends Fireburn and Comet's house. "What is it Spyro?" asked Comet. Spyro smiled. "We are on a mission to find someone. Someone you...lost.". Comet's eyes opened wide. "Wait, do-do you mean..". Spyro answered his question before he could finish. "Yep. We are going to find Ivy.".

**Thanks for reading, Updates sooner than you think!**

**A/N Thanks so much for reading this chapter. Oooh boy. They are finally off to find Ivy. If you don't know who she is, reference Fireburn's story in the last chapter. Thanks for Space, who gave me Comet and Ivy.**


	6. The Search For Ivy: Part 1

Spyro was helping his team get set up. The Dragon Defenders and the Draconic Fighters were off on a mission to find Comet and Fireburn's friend Ivy who was lost in an attempt to gain more power. Spyro had yet again extended his ship so it was like a sky cruise ship. He needed to find someone to replace him as leader while he was off. He turned to Sunburn and Sonic Boom as they were great supporters of how he was running things. After getting a promise that he would not find the Academy in chaos when he returned. He used a monitoring device so he could keep his eyes on everything that was happening. Spyro, now almost obsessed with his new Demon Form, found it surprisingly easy to master it and control it at will. He was in control as it wasn't dark energy and he had been given control of it from Zarathos. His voice was not changed but still retained control over his actions. He had a limited power of un-Convexed Aether ,which is the kind that doesn't get conjured from a Convex Circle, which allowed him to get somewhat familiar with his powers. He figured out his new skillset rather quickly. He could use HellBlaze, which could burn the soul and incinerate traptanium. The Penace Stare, which he already knew how to use. And his Hell Earthquake. He could also control any vehicle by touching it.

When they set out, Spyro ran an infared scan for Ivy's location. STATS did find her, but as it turned out, she was very far away. It would take nearly a week to get to her location. Spyro decided that since his trireme occasionly needed to stop for a while, he would stop the trireme for one night. "Okay dragons." Spyro was saying as he paced back and forth across the deck, "We need someone to watch the ship while we sleep. Any volunteers?". Comet raised his hand. "I will. I am one of the reasons we are going on this mission.". Spyro commended him for his bravery and told everyone to get some rest. Comet stood there as he watched his friends go off to sleep. Then, ever so slightly, he heard something rustle from a nearby forest island.

*~*~*

Ivy looked around furiously for the monster she had spent so long fighting. Ivy was an earth dragonness with leafy green scales with rocky plates on her legs and neck like armor. She carried no weapons, but her ferocity was very fierce. Her experience with fighting the creature allowed her to used advanced earth skills such as the Earth Endoskeleton, when she made a larger version of herself and controlled it like a suit. Her Earthquake Tremor, and her Earth Blade. She looked around. "Where are you, you insolent bug!?" she yelled into the darkness. "Aw, you know that is no way to treat someone." said an unearthly voice. "Your power is strong, but it will soon be mine to control. If you would just give, up, I will not kill you.". The figure revealed itself. He was a large Cyclops with a staff at his side that had a shining crystal at the top. The strangest thing about the crystal was flashes of water and fire. "Ah, I see your friends have come to rescue you. One even happens to be the purple dragon himself. No matter, I shall steal all their elements and spread chaos as I join the Dark Forces.". Ivy was relieved, but then she saw a scene. Comet bleeding on the ground, with a dark creature standing overhead. "No! Comet!". The Cyclops turned to her. "Well, I am sure I can spare one power. And I can replace it with yours.". Ivy sighed as she faced her enemy, yet again.

*~*~*

Comet looked closely. Then, a huge creature came out of the darkness. It was spiderlike in it's underside and legs, but it's shell was hard with solidified Dark Energy. Comet leaped back. "Woah!". The Dark Creature fired a blast of Dark Magic at him, cutting his face under his eye. Spyro heard the commotion. He grabbed his sword. Upstairs, Comet was getting tossed around by the Dark Creature. Spyro launched at the creature. He knocked it away. It got up. The creature threw a glob of poison at Spyro. He rolled underneath it and rammed his sword into the base of the skull, and making it slowly disintegrate to dust. he stood for a few seconds before suddenly remembering that Comet was there. "Oh no. COMET!". The shout woke everyone else up. "Spyro. What hap-. Oh no!" cried Fireburn. Spyro looked to the distance. "That spider seemed commited to kill Comet. I've seen these creatures before, and they don't focus on one enemy like that.". Cynder trembled. "So you mean something was controlling it?" ,she asked. Spyro looked away. "Not some_thing_, some_one_. And whe we find out who, we will find them," Spyro turned into Demon Spyro, "**and destroy them**." Spyro turned to normal. Cynder didn't speak anymore. Comet was taken to sick bay. He was healed within two days.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. With a few more conflicts with the dark creatures that Spyro had called, "Midland Spiders" ,nobody else came in the way of harm when Spyro was on guard duty. Six days after Comet had gotten injured, they made it to a cave. They saw a letter outside the cave. It was from Ivy. It said as follows:

_Dear Comet and Fireburn_

_This is from Ivy. It has been a long tme since Ive seen you two. I' fine. Iwanted you to know that I am about sx miles orthwest of thi locaton. I wante you to know that I hav been taken by a mysterious force. He allowed me to write this letter to draw you to me. I have full confidence in you. I hope you have the power to save me from this unnatural threat._

_From Ivy_

Spyro read the letter twice through. He noticed something was off with the letter. He noticed the several spelling mistakes. He first saw the word, "tme". It should have said "time.". He wrote the letter "I" at the bottom of the letter. Cynder asked, "Why did you write that?". Spyro responded, "It may just be a spelling error, but it may have a deeper meaning. Any other misspellings?". Cynder pointed out the missing apostrophe in "Ive" and the missing "m" in " I' ". This spelled, "I'm" at the bottom of the letter. Comet was amazed. "What if she made the missing letters into a sentence to tell us where she is?". Spyro said, "That's the hope.". They then found all the missing letters that spelled together "I'm inside.". Spyro then rushed into the cave with everyone else as he was determined to save Ivy and help Comet and Fireburn Reunite with her. The Cave was dark. And for some reason, the firebreath and light powers, the only ways they could see, were ineffective. "This is just great. How are we going to see in this black?" asked Fireburn huffily. Spyro rambled his mind for something. He then concentrated and turned into his Demon Form. The glow from his mohawk, horns and eyes were bright enough to light up a large area. "Ummmm." mumbled Fireburn. Demon Spyro just said, "**Don't mention it.**". He brought them along until he found himself at a large door.

It was comprised of solid steel with a fingerprint lock. FIreburn sighed. "We will never be able to open this lock." he was saying until Spyro let out white and green flames that were his Hellblaze out of his fist that shattered the lock. "**Really. Does anyone ever realize that no door can hold back my strength?**" Demon Spyro mumbled. He found himself in an arena of sorts. He looked around, wondering where Ivy was when a green and brown blur knocked him aside into the pit that surrounded the arena. "Spyro!" called Cynder as the pits covered themselves. Spyro was tumbling with Ivy who, was thinking that Demon Spyro was an enemy as he wasn't purple. He found himself in a dimly lit lower arena with Ivy looking murderous. "What have you done to Comet you demon?!" she shouted as she launched at Spyro. Spyro didn't want to hurt her so he did a front flip to avoid Ivy's charge. Spyro held his hand out. "**Stop. I have done nothing to Comet. I have come here to liberate you from this prison.**". Ivy did not believe him and used her improved Iron Fist. It was so strong that nothing could stop it except for herself. Spyro kept his hand where it was and caught Ivy's charge. He did not budge. Ivy, however, was astounded at this dragon's strength.

"Who are you?" asked Ivy. Spyro grimaced. "**Someone who is more than a match for you.**". Ivy shook off her shock. She launched again. Spyro clapped his forepaws together and called on the power of Aether. It was not as strong as it could have been. He blocked her charge. "Ivy, Spyro! Stop fighting! Called a voice. Spyro looked to the source of the voice. It was Comet. He flapped down to the floor inbetween both Ivy and Spyro. "Stop fighting. Nobody here is your enemy.". Ivy was confused. "Oh my Ancestors. Comet, look behind you! That Dragon is going to kill you!". Comet looked back at Spyro, but did not say anything. Ivy was even more confused. "What are you doing? Help me!". Comet looked back. "Even if I were to do that Ivy, I don't think we would be able to beat him.". Ivy looked between Spyro and Comet, as trying to discern who Spyro was. "You said a purple dragon was coming. Not that monstrosity behind you.". Spyro was angry at this remark. "**Who you calling a monstosity?!**" he bellowed. Ivy dropped into a fighting stance. Comet looked to Spyro. "Spyro. Resume your usual form.". The darkness fell away from Spyro's scales returning him to his purple coloration. The spikes fell away, but his mohawk, horns and eyes remained the same. "Could you turn off your flames?" asked Comet. Spyro rolled his pupiless eyes and turned off his flames. The light in the the room went out. "Turn them back on!" called Comet. Spyro resumed his white flames. Ivy quickly said, "You shouldn't have come here now.". Spyro asked her, "What do you mean? I know there is someone holding you captive here, but wasn't the whole point of us coming here to rescue you and take out the bad guy?". She was about to explain, until the Cyclops appeared in the room. Spyro dropped into a fighting stance. "Who are you, and what do you want.". The Cyclops laughed, "I am Deathmatch, and I want your power.".

**Thanks for reading, Updates sooner than you think!**

**A/N Thanks for reading my first part in my two part chapter, The Search for Ivy. ****Thanks again to Space and Ethan Rex Niemczura for their brilliant OC's that will make this story all the more interesting for every one of my readers and supporters. Signing off from SpyroRulesFan101. Peace Out!**


	7. The Search for Ivy: Part 2

Spyro looked at the huge Cyclops that had just called himself Deathmatch. Spyro was confused at how he was not trembling at the sight of Spyro. Deathmatch gave him no time to think. He pounded his staff into the ground. A blast of fire emmited from it. Spyro needed to get close. He turned into Demon Spyro and his inkish-black scales reappeared. He launched his Hellblaze at Deathmatch. Deathmatch was unfazed. He sucked the Hellblaze out of the air. The staff's crystal now showing a very venemous green colouration. Deathmatch was amazed at the power that Spyro possessed. He used his staff to shoot a concentrated beam of Hellblaze from the top of the staff. Spyro caught it in his hands and absorbed it with his hands. Deathmatch roared and swiped at Spyro. Spyro coated himself with his white fire. The top of the staff burned, but the crystal remained untouched. Spyro awakened his Dragon Time ability. With a clap of his white, flaming hands, he slowed the world around him to a standstill. He swept around Deathmatch and hit him on his side with his flaming horns. They cut a big gash across the flank, but Deathmatch only let out a pained grunt. Unlike disintegrating as most Cyclops' do, his staff glowed and the damage was instantly eliminated. "What was that? How did you move that fast?" asked the confused Deathmatch. Comet, who had been silent this whole time, let out a yell and let out a light beam that cut a hole through Deathmatch's chest. Once again, his staff glowed and the damage went away.

Ivy glowered and used the Earth Exoskeleton to create a giant dragon and pound Deathmatch with Earth Fists. Deathmatch kept regenerating. Spyro ran around, trying furiously to figure out how to beat an opponent who could never die. He then used his magic sense to sense what in the world was going on when he healed. He found that the power from his staff was giving him the energy to heal. He needed a way to stop the transfer of magic energy. He froze time to a standstill. He touched Ivy and Comet to make them unaffected. They were wierded out as they looked at the world frozen around them. "**Guys, I know how to beat this guy. I have a special power that enchants my Hellblaze to keep burning. If I can get it to make contact with Deathmatch, it could overload his healing with his staff. The problem is, I only have one shot at it before it drains me of my strength to use that move.**". They took a second to register what he said before saying, "Right. We'll back you up while you build up your strength.". Spyro nodded and released his time power. He built up his elemental strength. He used physical attacks like his horns, teeth and claws. He felt the pressure build up inside of him. He needed a time to release that pressure. Ivy hit Deathmatch's staff out of his hands while Comet used his light to blind Deathmatch.

Siezing his oppertunity, Spyro pulled the pressure up to his mouth as he launched at Deathmatch. To his surprise, Deathmatch caught him by the neck. "You may have taken my eyes, but that doesn't mean I can't see you. It is over. I win.". Spyro groaned, "**Why?**". Deathmatch was confused. "What is so confusing. I won, you lost. Easy as that.". Spyro looked at him. "**Why...can't anybody tell...when someone...is trying to play nice?**". He launched his enchanted white Hellblaze at Deathmatch's chest. The white fire cut throght like water on damp paper. White flames continued to eat away at Deathmatch's body. He called his staff to him to try to heal the damage. The staff slowed down the burning but could not destroy the flames completly as they slowly ate away. Spyro looked at him. "**This is it. You have lost.**". Deathmatch's face contorted into a smile. "I don't think so. My master will heal me. Now goodbye you imbecilic dragons.". He teleported away to parts unknown. Spyro looked on. "**I think that is the last we will be seeing of him. No forces on earth can stop the effects of enchanted Hellblaze.**". Spyro turned. "And we have some catching up to do Ivy.".

*~*~*

The Underworld was quiet and peaceful, until a giant Cyclops holding a massive staff teleported from mid-air. His midsection had a giant hole with white flames coming from the hole. He looked around until he saw what he wanted to. It was a redish human with vampirish looking clothing. This was not the Devil. In fact, it was one of the Three Lords of Hell. This was Mephistopholes. Brother to Zarathos. He had a very displeased expression on his face. "Master," said Deathmatch, "Very unfortunately, I was not able to obtain all the elements, but if you heal me from this damage, I won't fail again." he grinned as he opened his arms, expecting to be healed. Mephisto scratched his chin and said, "Ummm, no. I don't think I will.". Deathmatch was shocked. "But if you don't, I will die.". Mephisto shrugged, "That was the original idea. I could see your thoughts. You would never use your elements to free me. Instead, you would keep your power for yourself and join the Darkness. This un-loyalty, I simply cannot accept a servant, who will turn his back on me.". Deathmatch gasped as the Hellblaze begun to spread more rapidly. The Staff going quiet. Deathmatch was soon reduced to a pile of dust and still steaming embers. "I hope you will be a more capable servant, won't you Roarke?" asked Mephisto as he turned to someone else lurking in the background. "Yes master. I shall not fail." called a raspy voice who was the individual called Roarke.

*~*~*

Cynder was waiting above for Spyro, Comet and hopefully Ivy to come up frm the covered pits. Just then, flashes of light came from the bottom, indicating a battle. Cynder felt helpless to stop them. Then, the largest flash came up. She saw an approaching white light. She walked back as the light drew closer and closer. She then saw Spyro burst up out of the wall with inhuman strength with Comet and Ivy coming in close behind. Cynder smiled at the sight of her mate soaring up heroicly once again. Spyro landed and turned his coloration to normal but kept his white fire lighting. "Ivy!" called Fireburn. He was smiling greatly. "Fireburn!" replied Ivy, "How I have missed you!". They hugged eachother. Ivy felt something different on her right side. She looked at Fireburn's left foreleg and saw some of the teal scales had peeled off, revealing not skin, but metal. "Fireburn!" Ivy exclaimed. "Your arm, its, its...". "Metal? Yeah, I know." replied Fireburn, knowing this well. "I lost it to save the life of Comet.". Ivy was amazed that Fireburn was so courageous. "Thank you so much Fireburn.". Fireburn smiled. Spyro went to Cynder. "**I went down there, had a misunderstanding with Ivy, found a guy called Deathmatch, killed Deathmatch, and punched a hole through the wall. Sorry I wasn't back sooner.**". Cynder smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Ivy looked over and saw this exchange. "Excuse me if I ask, but are those two dragons...". "Yes." said Omega. Ivy looked down at the younger dragon. "How do you know that so easily?". Omega rolled his eyes. "If they werent, I wouldn't be here.". Ivy looked at Spyro and Cynder and then back at Omega several times. "Oh. I see.".

A few minutes later they were out of the Cave and Spyro could now return completely to his normal state. Cynder was happy to see Spyro back in his original form. Ivy asked, "So, where are we going?". Spyro turned and said, "We are going to Skylander Academy.". Ivy was amazed. "Wait. Fireburn, Comet, does that mean that you two are both Skylanders yourselves?". "Yes Ivy. We are both Skylanders." replied Comet. Ivy was impressed, "Can I become a Skylander too?". Spyro wondered. "I culd get yiu in, but the problem is, the exam to get in just passed, and you won't get a shot at it anywhere else.". Ivy's hope shriviled, but refilled when she heard Spyro say, "But, there is one way I could help you skip the exam. In the _Skylander Code: Section 478: Rule 18: If a recruit has skills that are new to the Skylanders, then the recruit shall pass to Skylander rank_.". Ivy felt relieved that she coild become a Skylander like both of her friends did. She had plenty of time to train. Spyro, being the leader of the Skylanders, was able to enforce this with minimal resistance. The only one who really stood against him was Storm, who said that the way Spyro was doing would lead to total anarchy in the Skylander ranks. Spyro easily shut him up by threatening to kick him out of the Skylanders. After this scenario, Spyro helped Ivy settle into her team and powers, where he taught her stuff that she didn't know. For Ivy, she had a great time being a Skylander.

*~*~*

Roarke exited from the underworld. After being stuck in a time stasis for 4 milennia, he was finally out. He was an enemy of the first Chosen one, Stormbringer. He was the leader of a cult that kidnapped creatures and forced them to fight each other. He had tried to enforce Stormbringer, the one he was told to keep an eye out for to bring to Mephisto, a secret so he could use him to gain followers in the fighting ring. Deathmatch had to ruin everything when he uncovered Stormbringer, who escaped because of his interference, to Mephisto. Mephisto, angry with Roarke's disloyalty, trapped him in a stasis for four thousand years. He intended to change the plan now that the objective was different. He would strip Spyro of his powers, then capture him to fight in his ring. After that, he would become one of the most notorious cult directors in the entire skylands. He held a great grudge against Deathmatch for doing this to him and silently thanked Spyro for destroying Deathmatch for him while he didn't need to do it himself. After so many millenia, he would finally find a way to get back his olt title, Rourke: The Cult Master of the Ring. Mephisto could read his thoughts and let it slide as he didn't think it would interfere with any of his plans. He would join the Darkness himself and take control while Spyro was forced into cage matches by Rourke. He smiled, thinking how he was going to shove his success into his brother's face and join him up with him. But he would be dead wrong as to if Zarathos was going to join him or not.

**Thanks for reading, Updates sooner then you think.**

**A/N Hello everyone. You are welcome for the little mini arc that was The Search For Ivy. Thanks to Ethan Rex Niemczura and Space for their OC's that make this story so much more interesting for everyone. Peace Out Everyone from SpyroRulesFan101.**


	8. The Foreigns

Spyro woke up with a feeling of accomplishment. He had defeated Deathmatch and retrieved Ivy, much to the enjoyment of his friends. Fireburn and Comet were the most so as they were the ones who wanted he back withthem most of all. Ivy was being held captive by the infamous Cyclops known as Deathmatch and was very constantly pushed to avoid having her element taken away. Spyro was attacked by Ivy, who thought he was an enemy. It didn't help that he was Demon Spyro at the time and didn't look very calming. Soon, Comet had come down to calm the both of them down. At that point, the Cyclops known as Deathmatch had emerged and engaged in a ferocious battle with the dragons. Ivy and Comet distracted while Spyro attacked, but a staff that he was carrying ahealed him from damage. Spyro had devised a plan to overload his healing factor with enchanted Hellblaze. It succeeded, and right before Deathmatch teleported away, saying his "master" would heal him, but no living being could take away the effects of enchanted Hellblaze. Spyro returned with Ivy to eventually help her become a Skylander.

Spyro looked at Comet and Ivy, together again. He wondered back to his own friends. He then thought back to when he used to idolize Crash Bandicoot. He was long past that, but he wondered what had become of Crash and his sister Coco. They were returned to their own homes after they helped him with the Arkeyan traptanium Conquertron. Just then, he saw a massive warp at the side of the Academy Pavillion. There was a portal there. It attracted the attention of everyone there. In case there was a battle, Spyro turned into Demon Spyro. Then, Crash Bandicoot, another equally sized one with yellow hair, and a smaller version of Crash Bandicoot, came flying out of the portal. Crash Bandicoot looked at Spyro, and not knowing it was Spyro, ran at him with fists flying. Spyro was taken aback by the sudden attack and put his hand out. Crash Bandicoot's hands stopped in his paws. "**Crash? Is that you?**" asked Spyro. Crash got up and said, "No more talking you evil dragon. Now tell me where Spyro is, or you are going to be pummeled.". Spyro took his claws up to his snout. "**I am Spyro.**". Crash was confused. "Your joking. You are way taller, you look different, and your voice is deeper.". Spyro rolled his eyes and turned back to regular form Crash stood agape at Spyro. "So it was you. Sorry bout that. I've grown a bit as well. That's my girlfriend Tawna. That's my kid, Lil' Crash". Spyro looked at Tawna. "Nice to meet you Tawna.". Tawna blushed and looked away.

"Hey Spyro!" called a voice. "What's going on?". Spyro turned around and saw Cynder walking toward him. Omega was close behind. Crash looked at how big Cynder had grown ever since he was last there. "Is that...?" began Crash. Spyro answered, "Yep, that's Cynder. And also my mate.". Crash was amazed at these words. "By my godfather. I would never have believed you would mate with someone. And is that little fellow there...?". "My son, Omega.". Crash was simply astounded. "Oy, who is that other guy that looks a lot like you and that mineral looking dragon?". "Those are Dark Spyro and Flashwing, mates and parents to Alpha behind them.". Crash saw them and looked at Alpha. "Nice little kid ya got. Maybe a bit of a runt but he'll grow.". Alpha, with his ultra sensitive hearing heard everything. "OH YEAH? COULD A RUNT DO THIS?! DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!! " he shouted as he ran at Crash and rammed into him. He would have done worse if Dark Spyro had not held him back. Spyro winced as he helped Crash up. "Yeah. He's a little touchy about his size. Dont call him anything like that. He thinks he doesn't grow that fast because he hates milk.". Crash just was confused. After Spyro had explained, he asked Crash why he was here at all. "Oh yeah. Dr Neo Cortex is trying to take over and I need your help to take him down.".

Spyro understood the severity of the situation. He asked Flashwing and Dark Spyro to hold the Academy while he, Cynder, and Omega were going to go help Crash. They went back through the vortex. Spyro looked ahead and saw a flying aircraft carrier. It had seven helecopter blades that kept it above the ground. "Spyro," said Crash, "I don't think your firebreath will be enough to take him down.". Spyro smiled at this remark. He then saw a bunch of wierd tiny creatures with swords attack. Spyro used his firebreat tho take out the first few, then used his sword and earth to take down another wave. He used his Death Tornado to suck a bunch of the creatures into the vortex. He then used tech and undead to shock the creatures. He turned to the rest and let a blast of Aether. Crash was dumbsturck by Spyro's insane strength. "You know what, Im not even going to ask.". Spyro nodded and went off to the place under the ship. "With six of us and seven propellers, one of us will have to disable another one while everyone else gets one. Cynder, Omega, Lil' Crash, you take the left propellers. Crash, Tawna, you will come with me to the right propellers.".

"Sounds like a plan!" called Cynder. Spyro kissed her and flew off with Crash and Tawna with his strong front legs. Crash asked, "How any forms do you have?". Spyro grinned. "If you count my normal state, seven. My normal, Dark, Corrupt, Demon, Legendary, Time and Convex.". Crash nodded and landed on the aircraft. Tawna went off to disable the propeller next to them. Crash went off to the farthest propeller. Spyro tagged along to get to the middle. "This is how it's done Crash.". Spyro jumped through the roof. He looked at the massive propellers. He curled himself into a ball and charged straight at them. His impenetraable scales protected him from the blades slicing him to pieces, and the propellers mangled due to him hitting them. He flew back and saw the central propeller was at the very middle. "Cynder". he called through the pshycic link that they had, "Meet me at the central propeller. It will be the most heavily guarded. Have Omega take Lil' Crash to the ground. Tawna and Crash will get out themselves. You and I are the best equipped to survive the crash when this massive thing goes down.". "Got it." replied Cynder. Spyro rushed to the center. He saw a bunch of creatures. He used Earth arms to smash them to dust. They seemed to also drop little apple like things. Spyro touched one. A picture of his face came up before him with a picture on the side saying "1-UP". Spyro shrugged. He went to the central propeller where he saw Cynder.

He shot the propeller but an energy based projectile came up and destroyed the beam. Spyro looked to the side. He saw a short man with an oversized yellow head. He had some sort of gun. It was Dr. Neo Cortex. Spyro looked at him. Cortex said, "You might have defeated some of my warriors and try to take this propeller, but even if you did, the ship still has six propellers.". Neo seemed to get a call. "Sir, the left and right propellers have been destroyed by nothing we have seen.". "What!?". Spyro grinned. "We have been a bit busier then you think.". Neo pulled out a smaller gun. "You may destroy my ship, but you will go down with it. This gun will take your ability to fly and take away your scales's inpenetrability for a half hour. Cynder shouted, "NO!". She leaped for Neo. Neo fired the gun seconds before Cynder tackled him into the control board. The propellers went haywire. Spyro could not escape and it hit him full on. He felt a numbing chill take away his flight and he felt exposed, vulnerable.

Neo flew out on a jetpack and flew out before the room collapsed, blocking out any exit. Spyro looked at the falling ship. Spyro started to glow a orange light. He then dissapeared and Cynder gasped as she was enveloped with Dragon Time Amber. She looked for Spyro but could not find him anywhere. She felt herself hit the ground, but was not injured. Outside, Omega watched as the airship hit the ground. He waited until the ship had all the smoke cleared. He started tearing through the wreckage. He found his mother in a wierd crystal that he broke through. His mother got out of the crystal. "Mom?" he asked, "Where is Dad.". Cynder then seemed to realize Spyro was not with her. "SPYRO!". She then saw rustling in a plie of metal. She lifted the metal and saw Spyro. He looked terrible. He was very weak. He could barely open his eyes. "C-Cynder?" he asked warily. Spyro looked at her. Cynder looked frantically. Spyro looked at Omega. He smiled and said, "I love you Cynder.". He smiled his normal sarcastic smile before ceasing to breath. Cynder's eyes started to water. "No. No. SPYROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!".

News of Spyro's death soon spread throughout the Skylands very quickly. Cynder buried him where he lay. There was no question about it. Everyone expected the Darkness to attak immediatly. Surprisingly, when he recieved news of Spyro's demise, he ordered every goblin to find a way to ressurect him. When they questioned why the Darkness would want to ressurect his foe, he said, "I can't rule the Skylands without defeating Spyro. I am the one to kill Spyro. No one else.". Cynder went into a state of depression. Surprisingly enough, Omega seemed unfazed by Spyro's death. One day, Jet-Vac saw him carrying a spellbook to Spyro's forging volcano. Inside, he chanted, "rehtaf sih tcerusser, nellaf eht fo nos eht tel.". He looked over the lava. The flames curled around into a dragon. It was Spyro. "I see you have beeen doing well. You have procured the Sword and the Sheath, am I correct?" Spyro sounded. "Yes dad," said Omega. "The concoction is ready.". Spyro grinned. "I have to thank the creatures for giving me that fruit that allowed me to stay alive.". Little did they know, a grublin was watching nearby.

It ran to the Darkness's castle. "Sir. I have seen Spyro. Alive. You can launch an invasion and you can kill him.". The Darkness immediatley made plans for invasion. Cynder was in her room. She then saw the Darkness's ships come in. She grabbed her scythe. Omega had just finished the incantation whe he heard the invasion. Spyro stayed back as his new body was formed. His spirit took hold of it. He opened his eyes. On the battlefield, the Skylanders were getting pushed back. Their drop in morale over Spyro was sapping them. Spyro not being there was another thing.The Darkness was about to bring a finishing blow. A light came ou tof nowhere. A big shape came over the clouds. Cynder heard mutterings. Mostly, "That's impossible.". A dragon shape became more and more clear. Cynder whispered, "Spyro?". The Darkness was enraged. "You died. HOW!?". The dragon stepped out of the clouds. "You must know Darkness," Spyro said, "I'm never really gone. And even if I go away," Spyro turned into Demon Spyro, "**I'll just come right back.**".

Spyro launched at the Darkness. He put up a shield. Spyro punched and the Darkness flew up. Spyro tensed and then released as he flew up to reach the Darkness. He hit again with his horns. The Darkness regained balance and charged up an explosion. Spyro flew to his level. The Darkness flew the explosion at him. Spyro shrugged it off. The Darkness released flames at the Dragon. Spyro dodged them and got close to the Darkness. He grapped his arms. "**I'll take this.**" he said as he pulled away a lot of the Darkness's power. "What-What did you take?" asked the Darkness as he just barely stayed afloat. "**Everything.**" Spyro said as he grabbed the Darkness by the neck. He threw him down and imploded the recording station. Spyro caught up and threw him in the air again. "**Here's the big one!**". Spyro launched his Penace Stare at him. The Darkness felt overwhelming pain. He fell to the ground, almost fully drained of his powers. He called full retreat. Spyro watched. He turned into his normal form. Cynder walked up to him. Spyro turned to her. Cynder slapped him just to make sure he was real, and found another reason to slap her mate. After she slapped him for the second time, he asked, "Why did you hit me?". "The first one was to make sure you were real, and the second one, I am going to kill you for being away for so long.".

Spyro slimed and kissed her. Cynder smiled and embraced him in a hug. Spyro smiled and returned it. Eon came to Spyro. "How are you here. We saw you dead.". Spyro grinned. "While I was in the Wumpa Islands, I recieved a applish fruit that said, '1-UP'. And also, I was dead on the Wumpa Islands, and not in this dimension. I entered sort of a limbo, until Omega brought me out of that state and remade my body. It took him a long time to do this. The reason you weren't able to do this yourselves was because the magic used to remake me was from an illegal spellbook that I liberated from Strykore's fortress so long ago. Once he was able to summon my spirit, I was able to instruct him in the ingredients to remake my body. He succeeded in creating the incantation to make me well just before the invasion. The Darkness had no time to take me down. By the time he got to the volcano where my spirit was summoned, I would already be up and kicking his butt in no time.". Eon was impressed. Cynder commended her son for his unwavering determination to bring his father back to life. Spyro resumed his life as usual and the Darkness stayed clear of him for him to get his power back. In a way, it was good around for both the two sides.

**Thanks for reading, Updates soon.**

**A/N Over a day without a new chapter. I feel ashamed. No chapters on weekends. Ocassionally there will be a day I don't publish. Once school starts, I wont be able to publish as often. At least this long Chapter makes up for it. Peace Out!**


	9. The Alternates: Part 1

**A****/N Hi andresponceb2002. I read your review and if you must know, if you have nothing good to say about my story, don't say anything at all. I am going to take your advice, but only because I admire your stories. Don't say anything negative again. Or if you do, don't review. It is my style of writing. An OP hero, with a rapidy stronger enemy. (ahead spoiler alert) There is going to be a time in this story where the Dark Force will be stronger then Spyro. That is all I have to say. (Thanks for hurting my feelings :( Hmph. )**

Spyro was relieved at the events that had happened recently. He had gone to the Wumpa Islands with Crash Bandicoot. In a brief battle with Dr. Neo Cortex, Spyro had lost his invulnerablity for a brief moment as the ship went down, dying in the process. After that, his son, using the _Necrotramian _brought Spyro back to life just in time to save the Skylanders from the Darkness. He had engaged in a very one-sided fight against the Darkness and took him out. Ever since then, Spyro became seemingly obsessed with the many different dimentions that existed in the Skylands. He was tinkering with a warping system when suddenly he heard a large bang outside. He rushed outside to see a massive purple portal in the blue skies. He turned into Demon Spyro. He saw a lightning bolt emit a ice comet that streaked toward the ground.

He got everyone out of the way. The comet crashed into a nearby isle. Spyro, Omega and Cynder went to investigate. He saw smaller versions of themselves, still very grown, but noticibly slimmer then usual. He saw the comet had broken apart and was spreading ice from one single part. It was a dragon egg. He touched the version of Spyro that had just appeared. He woke up in a flash. He observed his surroundings. He jumped up along with the Alternate Cynder and protected the egg. Spyro felt like he recognised them from somewhere. Then, a sinister laugh came from the portal and two orbs came down and coming ack in the portal, taking isles within their grasp. Two bolts came down and struck Alternate Spyro and Alternate Cynder down. Spyro and Cynder looked around at their two counterparts. The Portal suddenly dissapeared with a blast of lightning. The two Alternates frowned at the sight of their two alternates. "Do I...know you from somewhere?" asked the Spyro fake. Spyro thought back with his impressive memory. "Oh, Cynder, wasn't there a version of us for another timeline, maybe 17 years ago or something?" he asked. Cynder nodded. "We are going to help you get back whatever they stole. What do you say Omega?" Cynder said as she turned around. To her surprise and shock, Omega was not there, and a giant circular hole where he was once standing. Spyro and Cynder realized. The orbs had taken the egg _and_ Omega. Spyro rushed off to his house where his teleportation device stood. He started it up and a portal to another dimention started. He went through with the Alternates.

*~*~*

Meanwhile, Mephisto was sitting on his throne on the underworld as he plotted, while he oversaw the progression of his pawn Roarke. He came out of the Underworld. He saw the castle of Strykore and the Darkness. He saw the Darkness running out to greet him. "Ah. Mephisto. The son of the Devil. Are you here to help better my forces?". Mephisto snarled. "No. You have failed for the last time.". "Wait. What are you saying? asked the Darkness. "The Skylands will fall, but not from you.". He lifted up the Darkness as beams of light as he started screaming in agony. The Darkness knew what was coming and shouted as he was destroyed, "nruter yam I taht rewop teicna eht ekovni I. Nrub ot emoc sah emit ym. L-T-L-O-L-O-X-A!". Strykore saw the exchange and bowed down to Mephisto. "It is time for a change in managment." said Mephisto as he looked over the forces he now commanded.

*~*~*

Spyro entered an alien world that he did not know. He saw no floating islands. It was just a vast expanse of land and valleys. Alternate Spyro said, "Welcome to Avalar.". (By the way, I'm just going to say (A) Spyro instead of Alternate Spyro and the same for Alternate Cynder for just reasons because I hate having to say Alternate every single time I want to discriminate.). Spyro asked, "It looks so, wierd.". (A) Spyro replied, "How do you think it is for us?". "Good point.". (A) Cynder was talking with Cynder. "So, Spyro is a powerful person who thinks since his powers are given to him naturally, he can use them as much as he can?" (A) Cynder asked. Cynder nodded. "We aren't at all like that." continued (A) Cynder, "We need to replenish our source of energy via Energy Crystals to replenish our elemental energy.". Cynder was intrigued. Spyro and (A) Spyro were looking back on them. "They think we are just drones that think ourselves above everyone else." (A) Spyro was saying. Spyro nodded. "We are powerful, but we don't act like Gods.". (A) Spyro was about to reply when he saw the turmoil that was the city of Warfang. It was a darkened version of the city. It had been turned into a fortress. The dark clouds flying around them blocked out any sunlight from falling on the once vibrant city of Warfang. (A) Spyro grimaced. "Our new enemy has surrounded the place with a blast of Aether that defies the laws of gravity. It is slowly spreading.". Spyro looked at him. "Who is your new enemy?".

(A) Spyro turned to him with a face of hate. "His name was Frenris, and he said he would bring out the prophesied, Ragnorok. A complete catastrophic event that firstly involves the destruction of our world, then the defeat of the purple dragon, then the fall of the Chronicler, and finally the rise of the Destroyer.". Spyro returned the hate for the person that was Frenris. They bravely walked in the swirling cloud. Only a bit of light could be seen from the fortress of Warfang. Spyro turned into his Demon Form and his flaming horns, eyes, and mohawk were bright enough to see a large area. The squadron went along as they saw atrocity after atrocity. The once famous Dragon temple was now a pile of rubble. Spyro looked around for the one who was Frenris. Then, a massive shape came out of nowhere and swiped the two Cynders away from the other. The two Spyros were shocked but quickly tried to follow, but the shape had exited their field of view. Spyro smashed his hand on the ground, causing an earthquake. (A) Spyro helped calm him down. Spyro was hard to calm down, especially while in the form of Demon Spyro. (A) Spyro was able to calm Spyro down. The two looked around. The darkness was too thick to see through, even with the light. The two wondered how they were going to navigate.

Spyro thought back to a small trick that Rocky had taught them in his class. He asked (A) Spyro to not move. He remained perfectly still. He moved a forepaw up. He pounded it into the ground. He felt the small shockwave give him a visual map of the valley. He found the fortress in no time. He saw a giant dragon running toward the fortress. He ran with (A) Spyro toward the fortress in the hopes that they were both strong enough and fast enough to stop whatever was coming to the two versions of Cynder.

*~*~*

Cynder awoke in a dark and eerie room. She tried to stand up, but then saw she was tied, belly up on a table. She saw (A) Cynder in an identical way. A small corner housed an ominous shape of a dragon. "Let us go you fiend." yelled Cynder. Frenris emerged. "No. I don't think so. I have to take care of your stupid boyfriends. It is a shame that such a beutiful person such as yourself has to be bound to such an overcocky dragon. What am I saying. You don't have to be bound, you were probably isolated and only given yourself. You had your birthright to have whoever you liked, but no. You both decided to go the way it always does. Especially you." he gestured to (A) Cynder. "You had such single handed dominance as the Terror of the Skies, and you, you could have had anyone as the heir to the evil king Malefor. Maybe I can keep you two once the world has been rebuilt in my image. Nobody will be left. When the destroyer awakens, I will become unstoppable, and I will be able to control the two of you. I will try to get you to turn willingly to become my mates, but if force is required, then it will be done.". Frenris laughed like a maniac. "You have 3 days to turn willingly. After that... I get my way, no matter what.". Both Cynders were scared at what he was implying. They looked to the skies. "Don't let him win." they both thought. Frenris grinned and turned to his door and went out. He knew he would not lose this fight. He was only annoyed by the children that his two future mates had with the two Spyros. They seemed to care for them very much. He then had an idea, a very nasty idea. He would make them turn by threateaning their children. The Spyros wouldn't know the difference, and if they found them, they would think wrong, and he would get his way. He laughed at that idea and went back through the door.

**Thanks for reading, Update soon!**

**A/N Thanks for reading my new mini arc. There are going to be several of these mini arcs.**

**P.S. andresponceb2002, I take every review, good or bad, personally.**


	10. The Alternates: Part 2

Spyro and (A) Spyro creeped across the once beautiful city of Warfang. They had been scouring the fortress for two days straight to get a virtual map of the place. Spyro input their last visual on a tech implant to complete it. He located a red dot on the three-dimentional map. "If my calculations are correct, then our Cynders should be about here. The security cameras have visuals that meter every entrance to the castle, but the back exit was disabled. We can enter at precisely 3:15 today. Then we will be able to avoid detection, save the girls, and kill Frenris.", ran off Spyro. (A) Spyro nodded and checked the time. It was 3:14. The two Spyros put their plan into action. They waited and crept past the cameras. Spyro saw Frenris fo the first time. He was a dragon with silver breast scales and wing membranes with white horns. But the most destroying thing was his scales. They were a bright shade of purple. Frenris was a purple dragon. So that was how (A) Spyro and (A) Cynder were not able to defeat him. Spyro now knew of the threat that Frenris possessed. Spyro had also been working on a project recently while he waited for (A) Spyro to scout the fortress. He had asked Fireburn, Comet, and Ivy to retrieve a special piece that would work with his warping machine so that his actual life force was in it's own dimention. With all his powers, to keep the destruction in such a compressed space was insanely dangerous. He needed a limiter so that he could keep his powers able to be switched out and not put on hold. It did not help that he also had merged with an Infinity Stone so long ago. He would, in a few short hours, be able to elevate his power to almost God-Level. The only person who could possibly defeat him were the actual gods themselves. He would no longer have to strain himself to keep his power contained.

He thought on this as he saw Frenris go through the door to where Cynder and (A) Cynder were being held. Frenris did not notice them. He looked on to the different Cynders. He had been trying everything to get them to turn willingly. He needed to use mind control. That was what he was going to do. Spyro was also strangely dissapearing. He sensed several dimentional rifts, teleporting several citizens to some other world. Nobody was left on the world except for Frenris, and the two Spyros and Cynders. Frenris decided it was no big deal. Spyro and (A) Spyro looked on to see what Frenris would do. "So, you still think your boyfriends will come for you?". Cynder looked up and said, "I don't think, I know.". Frenris laughed. "Seems as if you leave me no choice gorgeous." he flirted. Spyro turned into Demon Spyro. "**You dare flirt with my mate?! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!**" he yelled as he pounded Frenris into the wall. "**Leave Frenris to me. You take the girls and get out of here.**", Spyro said as he opened a portal. (A) Spyro went toward the Cynders and started untying the chains. He started on (A) Cynder while Demon Spyro started dueling with Frenris, who had summoned Dragon Armor to increase his power. Frenris looked at Spyro and willed him to slam into the wall, and it worked. (A) Spyro finished on (A) Cynder and turned to Cynder. Spyro was getting beat down by Frenris. It all looked dire. Spyro was holding back all he could. If he were to unleash his true power, it would incinerate everyone there.

*~*~*

Comet, Ivy and Fireburn came to Spyro's house and saw it was empty. They had the Dimension Crystal that was super hard to get. They expected him to be at the warping machine, but he was nowhere to be found. Comet felt a vibration in his satchel. He pulled out a long, tube like crystal prism that glowed purple. He felt it pulling toward the warping machine. He tried pulling it back, but it started pulling harder. "Help me!" he called to Ivy and Fireburn, but it was too late. The crystal wriggled out of his grasp and stuck into the middle of the warping machine. It shot out beams of light. It then opened up a portal above it. A giant dragon shape came out of the machine and went into the portal before it closed up. Comet looked around at his two starstruck friends. "Am I the only one that is really confused as to what just happened?".

*~*~*

Spyro was pressed against a wall as the three others were free, but blocked by Frenris. Spyro then felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He knew his machine had worked. He blasted Frenris with a blast of HellBlaze. The others went into the portal Spyro had made. They looked behind to shout for Spyro to follow them but saw themselves in empty space with no way out. Their eyes started feeling droopy and fell asleep instantly. They found themselves in the same room they had been in, but could not see themselves. They realized, Spyro had gotten them out of there while he unleashed his true power. It was all up to Spyro.

Spyro had closed the portal and looked at Frenris. He called on his hell powers. "**You have no idea of the power I control. Stop now, and beg for mercy.**" Spyro said. Frenris was unfazed. "You first.". Spyro felt the laws of gravity reverse. He felt himself become weightless, then flew upwards through the cieling. He fell higer and higher. Frenris launched up and flew after him. He pounded his adversary mercilessly. Spyro kept flying up until he broke atmosphere. He would normally be unable to breathe, but he was. He hit one of the two moons of Avalar. Frenris flew after him, the armor acting as a space suit. Spyro started getting up. He dug his paws into the ground of the moon and lifted a large chunk of moonrock. He threw it at Frenris who used his armor to shield himself. He summoned all his willpower to wake the Destroyer. he succeeded. Spyro pounded him once he was done with a flaming fist. Frenris flew away and hit through several planets all the way to Yotenhiem, the largest planet. he used his poer to lift the planet and heave it at Spyro. Spyro tried to stop it, but he was forced into the sun with several other planets.

Frenris looked. "Frenris is the best. Frenris is supreme. Frenris...is god". He turned the Sun into a black hole. A giant hand came out and grabbed the side of the black hole. It was Spyro. He grew so big, he crushed the Black Hole in the palm of his hand. Frenris growled. He called on other planets to help him ambush Spyro while increasing his size. He pounded Spyro's head with his right. Spyro grabbed a planet and smashed it into Frenris's side. Spyro and Frenris built up their strongest punches. With a mighty "**AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**". They pounded each other's fist. The collision created a shockwave that tore the Galaxy apart. The two were knocked out on an asteroid. Frenris got up first and held Spyro in his hand. "These games bore me, but this will bring a smile to my face." he said as he vaporised Spyro. He grinned unil he heard Spyro behind him. "**Are you so sure?**". Frenris continued to vaporize the continuous copies of Spyro. Spyro, since his true form was always in another dimension, could always come back. Eventually, Spyro grabbed his adversary by the neck. "**You are outclassed in this situation.**". He started pumping Aether power into Frenris. Frenris grinned at first, but then felt it becoming too much. "No. No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!". he yelled as Aether ripped him apart. Spyro stood triumphant as the dragon armor fell to the ground, empty, lifeless. He saw the destruction he had caused. He felt his power reach a new level as he formed a new Galaxy. He then realized, in a way, he had brought around Ragnorok himself. He destroyed the old world in his battle and formed a new one, but the fall of the Chronicler had been avoided, therefore ending the process of Ragnorok. He then walked on the new world he had created. He brought back everyone from the old world, into the new one. He looked among the many faces until he saw one. He walked over to Cynder and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and jestured over to the two other dragons and the new ones they had bought with them. He saw the (A) versions of him and Cynder with Omega and their egg they had been protecting.

Spyro was happy he had saved the world. He then saw the egg shake. Everyone else seemed to notice as it started to crack open. (A) Spyro and (A) Cynder came towards the opening. A little girl dragon came out of the hole. She had green scales and white horns with a trident tailblade. (A) Spyro smiled. "I thought about her name. I think I would like to call her Hela, in celebration of the new world that we now all get to live in.". Everyone agreed. Spyro had a nagging thought. "I was thinking. Every time we visit each other, there always is a event that was supposed to take place normally. We must not visit each other, or else we could rip apart the fabric of our very existance.". Everyone agreed on Spyro's vision. After saying a few tearful Farewells to each other, the two alternates said final goodbyes to each other as they both set off for their own adventures in their own world. And they would be able to contact each other, but not physically being there. But other than that, the pairs never saw each other again. To this day, the two remain in contact. That will be the same. Forever.

**Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**


	11. Rise of Mephisto

**Chapter 11: Rise of Mephisto**

Mephistpholes felt he had the best end of things. After angrily figuring out Zarathos was going to help Spyro destroy him, he was outraged. He knew Spyro was powerful enough, but with his brother, helping him, he would elevate himself to be strong enoght to defeat Mephisto himself, even in his old realm where he was strongest. He was immortal however, and could not be killed as the Darkness could. Spyro would have defeated him eventually. Speaking of Spyro, He had learned that Spyro had just come back from an alternate universe where he had battled a powerful enemy. He was strong enough to survive Galaxy scale events that could tear the fabric of existance apart. If he was to go up against him in battle, Mephisto may not be able to destroy him.

He looked over at the new forces he commanded. He had eliminated the Darkness and had taken over as the new ruler of the Dark Forces. He needed a way to combat his forces. He was undefeatable. The only way to permenantly defeat him were the six Demon Stones, which he was tied to. If every one of them was destroyed, he would be vulnerable. He had spread these stones throughout the Universe, and would be unable to destroy them himself. He was not a brute force fighter. He intended to out think his opponent. Be one step ahead of them. He once had a passion to join the Dark Forces under the Darkness, but now, he was the one ruling. He had a number of useful spies that kept him updated in the Skylander's moves. He had no ulterior motives, only to rule all. He organized his forces. He was able to know his opponents next move. Once he knew, he could change in an instant. He looked over the Skylands. He had sent one of his greatest warriors out to retrieve Spyro. He had sensed an unnatural force inside Spyro that was not from this world. He would retrieve it, and would keep it for himself.

*~*~*

Spyro was alone. He had had a discussion with Cynder on how to defend against the Darkness once the treaty was over. Spyro was walking home when he heard a rustle in some bushes nearby. He looked that way and saw a hole in some bushes. He looked there and saw a small piece of metal. He pulled it out of a branch it had latched onto. He held a small shuriken with a message attached. He unfurled it. "I await you Spyro." read the message. Spyro felt a hard pain in his skull, and thought no more.

*~*~*

Mephisto looked on as a light shined at the far end of the grounds. He saw his warrior appear with a purple blur attatched to his back. He grinned and opened the door for his warrior with a triumphant glint in his inhuman eyes. He had his warriors strap Spyro to a table back up. Spyro started to stir. Mephistopholes started to frown. he needed it now. He started focusing and Spyro started to glow a purple hue. He started to move more and more each second. Mephisto pulled harder. The purple hue started to concentrate on one point. Spyro started to groan in pain. The purple energy started to assemble above his chest into a purple ingot. Spyro's eyes opened wide as the energy was completely out and condensed into the Power Infinity Stone.

Mephisto grinned and called the stone to him. Using it, he called the other stones to him. He smiled. "Now I have what I want, now I have no use for you." Mephisto said as he used his power to merge the stones together into a sphere that glowed with the power of all the stones. "I think I will call it, The Infinite. He raised the Infinite and pointed it at Spyro. Spyro turned into Demon Spyro and his flames and spikes cut through the ropes. He jumped out of the table. The Infinite blasted the spot where Spyro just was and disintegrated the table. "**Sorry, but you always have a use for Spyro**.". Spyro backflipped through several shots from the Infinite. He could not be killed, but he could be harmed. Spyro tried to hit Mephisto, but was dodged. "Impossible, how could he deflect it in time?" Spyro thought as he passed by. Mephisto, yet unaware as to what happened, sensed a sudden build up in Spyro's energy. Spyro was right in front of the Infinite. Mephisto fired a laser that Spyro knew was absolute impossible to dodge. He focused on his Aether and sent up a shield. The Infinite power clashed against him. The power split, but Spyro was begining to get tired. He was severely weakened due to the excursion of the Infinity Stone. He looked at Mephisto's horrible grin before using the last of his power to teleport away from the castle.

Mephisto snarled that Spyro was able to get away, but it didn't matter. He had what he needed. He had no intention to dissolve half the universe as it was not right. He needed all of the Skylands. He went down on his throne and smiled as he lie back on his throne. "This is a battle you will not win Spyro the Dragon, and I beome victorious.".

*~*~*

Spyro emerged from his teleport on the Academy Pavillion. There were few around. Cynder was one of them. When she saw Spyro appear and then slump over on his side, she stood there in shock. She rushed foward to help him. Spyro was only barely able to stay awake. "Who did this to you?" asked Cynder. Spyro felt the pain of when he was separated from the stone. He had several scars that had been caused from the power of the Infinite. "The Darkness...is no more. But...there...is a...new...enemy.". Cynder was horrified. She rushed Spyro to the infirmary. Spyro felt horrible. A few minutes later, Spyro was on a bed. Cynder tried to comfort him, but he was very shaken. "You don't understand Cynder, I couldn't do anything to him.". Spyro looked out the window. "The world is in danger, and I don't think I will be able to win.". Cynder was shaken, and embraced Spyro, who thankfully returned it.

**Thanks for reading. Updates sooner than you think!**

**A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter. This only means one thing. SUPER LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!!!! It may take over a day, so be prepared.**


	12. New Villains and Jealousy

**Chapter 12: The New Villain**

Spyro, the savior of the world, was lying in a hospital bed. He hoped that Fireburn, Ivy, and Comet were working well as the stand in leaders whenever Spyro and Cynder were absent from their places. He was thinking of Mephisto, the one who had done this to him. The demonic being was only helped by the Infinite, the combonation of all six Infinity Stones. Spyro had barely gotten out of their first encounter, where Aether had been his savior. Cynder was worried as Spyro had never been challenged this way before, and Mephisto was very dangerous if they decided to go on the offensive. Spyro was reflecting on the matter when Cynder came into the room. "Hello Spyro." Cynder asked smoothly. Spyro turned away. "If you are here to help comfort me about what happened, then forget it. I lost a battle for once in my life. If I can't defeat him, then what would happen if he went on the offensive and I wasn't able to hold him off." Spyro said harshly. Cynder's spirit fell at the sight of Spyro's condition.

Spyro was released from the infirmary later that morning. He went to his house and went to his summoning chamber. He pressed his paw in the center and Zarathos appeared. "Spyro. I know what you are going to say. I know my brother is troubling you." he said defensively. Spyro snorted. "So you were a lot of help when I nearly died trying to take him down?". This earned a sigh from Zarathos. "I wanted you to know that despite my objectives, I was unable to convince my brother to stop what he is doing. I wanted you to have a fighting chance. So instead of helping you then and there, I got something that can help you." he stated. Spyro looked intently at him when he created a burst of Hellfire that made a ball above Spyro. When the fire subsided, a long, red, jagged crystal rested in it's place. "I took the time and effort to retrieve one of Mephisto's greatest strengths and greatest weakness's. One of the six Demon Stones. I must warn you however," he warned as Spyro leant out to touch it, "the amount of power it conceals is very immense and could potentially kill you if you touch it.". Spyro understood the risk. He set out his sword on his side. He prepared himself. With a brief hesitation, he grabbed the stone.

The pain was unlike anyone he had felt before. His forepaw felt like it was being incinerated. He fell to the ground as he let off a bloodcurdling scream. He felt his way to the handle of his Sword. He grasped the handle. He then felt another surge of pain that made him jerk and fling the Sword away from him. "C-Cynder." Spyro mumbled as his life was starting to fade. Then, he felt a huge jolt and saw Cynder, by his side, holding his arm, and having the effects of the Demon Stone take effect on her. Spyro's newfound clarity was enough to summon his sword and make the Demon Stone embed itself in the handle of his sword. Slowly, the effects that were taking effect went away as Spyro felt amazing relief. Cynder looked at him, "Well, since I just saved your purple hide, you have got a lot of explaining to purple boy." she said.

Spyro felt like he owned her an explanation. "So see," he began, "I summoned Zarathos, a spirit who gave me my Demon Form, and asked if he had any way to match Mephisto's power. He revealed he was his brother and his power comes from six Demon Stones. Unfortunatley, no person can hold them for long without dying. Like the person I am, I tried to hold the power, but I was soon overwhelmed by the sheer power of the Stone. I was beginning to lose hope, until you came in and shared my burden, and allowed me to siphon the stone into my sword, and therefore able to wield the power without touching it." he finished. Cynder took a full minute to process all of this information. She the asked only one question. "Are you really that scared of Mephisto such that you would risk your own life for a chance?". Spyro just nodded.

Just then, he heard Eon's Voice saying, "Skylanders, Unite!". Spyro looked at Cynder and ran to the Academy Headquarters. Eon instructed that Hellish Creatures were attacking all over the Skylands. Spyro and his team were subjected to the farthest and largest groups of creatures. It took them several hours to take them all down. Wave after wave of creatures kept on coming. Spyro's Stone could only do so much. When they finally were done, they went back to the Academy, and found something horrific. The broken bodies of fallen Skylanders, unconsious, not dead, were scattered throughout the pavillion. He saw flashes of magic in the distance, meaning the Academy had not been taken. Spyro shuddered. He went toward the magic blasts and saw Eon was being overpowered. Mephisto looked over. "Damn it to all of the Ancestors you are early! A few more minutes and I would have won the battle. Nevermind. You can not defeat me.". Mephisto pulled out the Infinite. Spyro felt a shudder run up his spine. He remembered how overpowered Mephisto had been in their last match. He shook it off. "Fat chance. I have a chance, and I always will." he stated fearlessly. Mephisto snorted at his declaration. "Minions, kill this delusional dragon.". Just like that, Eon fell and the Doomraiders and two evildoers concentrated their attacks on Spyro. Spyro just smiled and let the attacks hit him. Mephisto smiled as a giant explosion obliterated the space where Spyro was. Soon, there was nothing but scorched earth. He heard a whisper in his ear. "There is no way he died that easily.". This was his concious, and he agreed that Spyro was not someone to go down that easily. Then, a cloud of shadows dropped over them. He heard a series of gasps and screams as the smoke lifted, where he saw Spyro with the knocked out forms of his minions. Mephiso raised the Infinite and shot a blast of concentrated energy. Spyro looked at it before slowing Time down to almost a standstill. He moved out of the way as the beam pulverised where he was a split second later. The risidual energy of the Infinite created a shockwave that knocked him down.

Spyro pulled out his sword. Mephisto took no notice. He charged up the Infinite's power and shot a beam. Spyro held up his sword and the beam cut in half. Mephisto was stunned. "How? Any substance there should have been incinerated! Only my power could...Oh no.". Spyro smiled since the sudden realization of what was happening hit Mephisto. "My idiotic brother gave you one of my Demon stones didn't he?". Spyro only nodded. Mephisto snarled. No matter. I can still live without a Stone. Spyro turned into Demon Spyro. "**Your infinite power resides in this stone. Leave now and you will be spared.**". Mephisto did not give. He summoned a Demon Stone. Spyro charged his stone while Mephisto charged his. The two beams collided. The beam created by Mephisto started advancing. Spyro, who was unfamiliar with the stone, started to waver. Spyro started to get the hang of it. He stopped retreating, and started pushing back. The two started feeling very uncomfortable burning from the stones that started to have negative effects from being forced to battle each other. Spyro saw two orbs appear in the center of the beam which had just turned golden. Spyro pushed hard, but the orbs started to come his way. He pushed harder as he felt his hand start to burn. The orbs soon went into Mephisto's hand and suddenly ghosts of the previous victims started to appear. He thankfully saw none of the Skylanders. He saw the Darkness, Deathmatch, and many others. Instead of getting angry at Spyro, the Darkness actually egged him on to defeat Mephisto. Spyro felt all the resentment of the past victims went inside him.

Spyro felt a sudden surge of energy and beat Mephisto in their duel. The two were exhausted. Mephisto suddenly smiled at Spyro. "You honestly think you have a chance to defeat me. I am immortal. Your energy is massive. I want some of that power for myself.". He then started to suck out Spyro's energy and started to get stronger. Mephisto then growled as his magic suddenly turned off. "You are lucky today. My power is exausted after our duel, and I am in no mood to fight right now. alright allies, we are done here." he called to his allies. The majority of the Skylanders had witnessed the duel. Once Mephisto and his forces were gone, Storm called out, "I knew it. See? This is why I should have been leader. Leaders are supposed to be able to always defeat an opponent.". Spyro growled at this indignity. "How about you face off against a being with universal powers?". Storm acted without thinking. "Maybe I will.". Many people gasped at this declaration. Spyro thought it funny, but decided to play a little trick. "Okay, then I'm gone." he replied as he grabbed Cynder's hand. A beam of light engulfed the two and they teleported somewhere. Eon tried to call them to not go, but it was too late. Everyone looked at Storm with a look of utter fear and hatred. "Are you **mad!?**" yelled Jet-Vac, "You eliminated one of the most powerful Skylanders we have ever had in the field, the one dragon who has more combat experience than any of us, the one who can keep us safe, the one who just held off a god like entity, and you say that you can blooming keep up with him!". Storm was unfazed by his violent outburst. "I bet he was 'so strong' was because he had a Demon Stone. If I had one, then I could be on the same power level.". Storm walked away as he made his declaration. Jet Vac was furious. He tried calling Spyro and Cynder, but he just could not. They seemed to be off the map. No record of them anywhere. Storm however, swore that he would find a Demon Stone, and knock Spyro down a peg.

Spyro and Cynder however, were having the time of their life at a faraway resort where he would be staying for a week, but cut short if absolutely neccasary. Storm commanded himself to the leader when Spyro was gone. He began gaining influence. He steered clear of his ideas to separate Spyro and Cynder as he would be kicked out no matter what he did. He soon sent all teams to find a Demon Stone, and the few that were at the Academy were sent through vigorous training to get ready for the inevitability. Storm hated Omega and assigned him to low duties such as janitorial duty for the slightest rule break. The Academy became a military camp like place and he tightened the teachers to teach more advanced tequiniques than normaly. Every day, everyone would say to themselves, "I hope Spyro returns, because this is absolutely nuts. Spyro heard these pleas. He checked the date. He smiled. The Academy was about to recieve it's monthly finace charges. With all the changes the Academy had, the entire money they got from helping the public was absolutely taken out. At the Academy, Storm was sitting at the desk of the leader, when a mole busted in. "Sir, we have your monthly finance charges. You always have it, so just give the gold to me and I will bring it back.". Storm was startled and looked at the mole, thinking it was a joke. "Um, you've got the wrong place. Skylanders make up from their charges with all the saving we do.". The mole got a little irritated. "No, this is the right place. And you owe the Skylands bank 24 gold bars.". Storm started to sweat. "Um, we don't have that many gold bars.". The mole was now angry. "If you are not ready with your payment by tomorrow, the bank will reclaim this property.". And with that, the mole stormed out of the Academy. Storm wished Spyro was back. Spyro heard his plea. He teleported back to Storm and said, "Now you know not to mess with me.". Spyro created the 24 bars of gold. He also reclaimed his position as the leader of the Skylanders. He released all the measures that Storm had placed on the Academy. Although, unknown to him, one of the scours had been successful, and Storm had retrieved a Demon Stone.

Storm was overjoyed at his predicament. He started feeling more confident. He started strutting around. One day Alpha asked him, "What's gotten into you?". Storm nastily replied, "None of your buisiness you absolute runty short stack.". Alpha snapped, "WHO YOU CALLING A LITTLE RUNT YOU JEEEERRK!!!!!". He launched at Storm who said, "I am calling you runt you small kid." as he dodged. "WHO YOU CALLIN A PERSON SO SMALL HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN BY A MICROSCOPE!?" Alpha yelled. Dark Spyro did nothing. "Storm deserves what is coming to him.". Storm was finally hit and Alpha started smashing his face with punch after punch. He cut and scratched him with his tailblade. Storm called for people to help him, but he was oly at the mercy at Alpha's undaunting rage at being called everything he did not want to be called. As he finished, he said, "SHORTY? COULD A SHORTY DO THAT? WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO CALL ME A HALF PINT BEAN SPROUT MIDGET? I'M STILL GROWING YOU FEATHERED MENACE!". Storm walked away feeling great animosity towards the dragon. "Hmph. I am going to show everyone that I should be the correct leader of the Skylands, and show everyone that Spyro is nothing without his powers." he muttered himself as he saw Spyro walk by with Cynder.

**Thanks for reading.**

**A/N Sorry, but soon I will be off to school and I wont be able to publish as often. Still will try to publish at a good rate. Sorry :(** **Also andresponceb2002, I read another review and I realized that your review had some...incorrect implications. When you said it was bad that Spyro was so OP, think about One Punch Man. Saitama is so OP he can take out an enemy with a single hit. Except for Boros.** **Now I want to help you like this story, but sometimes you can't change everything.** **I hope that you understand my main initiative. Read Darklighterpython's review.**


	13. The Grudge Match

**Chapter 13: The Grudge Match**

Storm looked at Spyro and Cynder, the two dragons that had taken the place of leader of the Skylands. He now posessed one of the six Demon Stones that held Mephisto's infinite power. He did not know how to hold it without disintegrating. He was about to try yet again to embed the stone in his Vac Cannon. He walked back to his house and went to his labortory. "Demon Stone Siphoning Test #65 is go." Storm said as he let out the Stone into his Vac Blasters. The Stone started to go awry. The surge strarted to get more intense. But suddenly, it stopped. The Stone on his back, giving his Vac Gun his Powers. Storm felt great. He immediatley phoned Spyro for a match with the leadership of the Skylanders on the line. Spyro knew he would looke worried if he backed down sand so he had no choice but to step up and say yes to Storm's challenge. The match was tomorrow at 1:00 that day. Spyro was almost bored at the challenge. The next day, he said to Cynder, "You know, for some reason, I feel almost blank when I fight. I am so powerful that almost nobody can beat be.". Cynder, for once had nothing to say. he match came up soon.

Once Spyro stepped out to the field, he felt an ominous chill run up his spine. He looked at Storm and saw something strange. His Vac Blasters were giving off a slight red aura. Spyro got in starting postition. Storm announced, "Since I made the rules, I get to make the call. You can only use one element that was naturally gifted to you Spyro.". Spyro thought long and hard. "Aether.". Storm was a little offset by this choice but he felt no worries. "Air obviously." he replied. At that moment, everyone in the bleachers was thinking, "_Is he serious? How is he so calm when he is about to face the legendary purple dragon?"_. Spyro waited for the war horn.The moment it blew, all chaos broke loose. Spyro tried to launch a pre-empiitive strike by launching for Storm's belly, but Storm was somehow able to dodge the attack. He retaliated by grabbing Spyro's tail and slamming him into the wall after throwing him very far. Spyro got up, dazed from the attack. He turned into his Demon Form. Storm called, "Hey, I only said one element!". Spyro responded, "**You said powers given naturally to you. I was given this power from an outside source, and is therefore not a natural power.**". Storm realized his mistake but recovered. Secretly using his Demon Stone, he launched Hellblaze at Spyro who quickly willed it to dissipate. He called on the power of Aether and launched an Aether beam, and Storm was herd pressed to get out of the way of the Anti Energy. Spyro clapped his forepaws, and Aether power combined with his Demon power, giving him a volitle combonation of two great powers. He heaved the combonation at Storm who used his Demon Stone. He forgot one part of the explosion and it sliced open his left arm. He focused on his stone and the cut then glowed and seamed together effortlessly as if it had never been there before.

Spyro was startled at Storm's healing, and was so surprised he didn't see him coming until it was too late. Storm pounded his left side. "If you have guessed, I have a Demon Stone, that helps me easily recover from what would normally be fatal wounds. Wheras you will only get weaker as your stamina gradually decreses,". "**Shut up.**" said Spyro. "**Blah Blah Blah. You bore me out of my mind. Are you done exposing all your secrets?**". Storm stared until exclaiming, "NOT YET!". He started glowing white. Spyro stood there. Storm then launched at Spyro. Spyro launched upaward where Storm followed him. "**Consecutive normal punches.**" Spyro muttered as he pounded every inch of Storm's body while he had a chance. Storm's body exploded into white light, with his eyes flying on their own. But, suprisingly, Storm pulled himself together. "You can not win this fight!" screamed Storm. He then increased his speed dramatically. Spyro did likewise. Spyro used Aether to locate where Storm would be. Storm growled as Spyro hit his shoulder. He launched a massive attack that was increased by his own velocity. Spyro was launched out of the Sky into the earth.

Spyro punched through several islands. He came to a stop directly above the infinite sea on a small island where he was knocked out. He awoke in a small island that felt familiar to him. While the dream he had in lasted only seconds, the dream he was in seemed to last a lot longer. He saw teal decorations on a intricate palace. He knew he had been here before. His suspisions were confirmed when he saw a teal dragon. One who he had met before. Ignitus. He still had no idea how he had known him in the first place. Ignitus could read thoughts and kept his grin. "Your answer to your question, is because as the purple dragon, you have a special connection to the Elemental Masters, and as I am Flare's father, you know me.". Spyro took a minute to process it. "**So the gem they activated when I first saw you was the one Flare mentioned when he said he had acrystal that could let you commune with you from time to time.**". Ignitus smiled. "Yes, but enough on that. I see the turmoil inside you.". Spyro nodded. "**Yes. I want to know how to master Aether, but for some reason I can't get it to it's full potential.**". Ignitus gave a blank expression. "If you truly need to find out, then go to the Temple of Ragnor. He and his assistiant Nexus have the ways to help you.". Spyro grinned as the world started to fade. He woke up with a start as his thoughts were scrambled. He then remembered. He had a fight to win. He blasted back up when he was about to get counted out with only one second left.

Storm was angry as he had come so close to getting the posistion as the leader of the Skylanders. He tried to knock Spyro out again, but Spyro was too fast. He cut back and dodged the blow. He saw the Demon stone on the Vac-Blaster. Storm noticed and turned his back away from Spyro's claws. Spyro pulled out his sword. He put the power of the Demon Tone behind his beam as he shot a huge beam at Storm. Storm shot a red beam at Spyro's and the two clashed. The beams did not advance on each other. Storm started to press harder. His drive to win was pushing him on to new heights. Spyro felt his beam be pushed back. He thought of what would happen if Storm won. The Academy would be turned into a military station. Storm would fire Skylanders he didn't deem worthy. He would make Spyro give his powers to him. The children would not have the fun they were supposed to. He thought of Omega, and how much he needed to win. His newfound drive pushed back the beam that was almost at his snout. Storm noticed and started to push even harder, but it was no good. Spyro's beam hit Storm, and the force was so extreme that it knocked the Demon Stone out of Storm. Spyro noticed and with all the power he had, he swung his sword down. The stone was crushed.

*~*~*

Mephisto was sitting down on his throne, feeling pretty good about his way of things. Although the fact that Spyro had retrieved a Demon Stone complicated things. Just then, he felt a jolting, unrelentig pain. He felt like a sixth of his essence was being torn away from him. He checked on each of his Demon Stones. When he got to the sixth, he saw a big expanse of black with fragments of a red crystal. "DAMN THEM ALL!" Mephisto screamed as he realized that the Skylanders had destroyed one of his Demon Stones. Now he knew that his life force was at risk. "Is there any way that I can remove my life force from a Stone?" he muttered in franticness. He came up blank with anyway to get them out. He sent his forces to secure the locations of his stones. He set out to try to help his cause. He needed to find a way to be able to keep all of his stones away from Spyro and keep any extra power from getting to Spyro. He knew the perfect way.

*~*~*

Spyro looked at his fallen opponent with disdaste. Storm looked at Spyro with absolute hate. "This doesn't change anything. I should be the leader, you are nothing without your powers, and Alpha is still short.". Alpha heard and called, "Damn it Storm, I told you before. DONT CALL ME SHOOOORT!!!" as he launched at Storm and started pounding Storm with every ounce of strength he could muster. Spyro then felt his Demon Form fall away, and the drain he had just held off caught up to him. He almost fell over. He remembered what had happened. Then he remembered his conversation with Ignitus on the White Isle. He wanted to set out to find Ragnor and Nexus as soon as possible, but he was too weak to do so. He rested in bed well that night, but was still extremely uncomfortable. He was barely able to beat his opponents that had one stone. Mephisto now had four stones that he could use with their hidden powers. Spyro went through the next day without much trouble. With Storm in the infirmary with all the injuries he had sustained during both the fight and Alpha's beating. Spyro was sitting on his chair in the head of the academy. He then heard an old voice, still young as ever. "Master Spyro," asked Hugo. "I have some, disturbing news." he continued as he put a letter on the desk. Then he looked at a sheep that was nearby. "AAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! THE DEMON HAS COME! EVERYBODY RUN! GET AWAY FURRY FEROCIOUS FLUFFY FURIOUSLY FEAR-INDUCING BEAST!" he yelled as the sheep chased him out of Spyro's office. Spyro smiled at Hugo's funny antics towards sheep. He looked at the letter. He saw a strange symbol. It looked like a fire symbol, but instead of bright red, it was a deep crimson unlike the calm orange-red mix. He turned it open and read the letter. Cynder saw his eyes widen when he finished the letter. Cynder calmly asked, "What is the letter about?". Spyro looked back at the letter. "It's Mephisto. He wants to make a truce." he said slowly as Cynder's eyes widened in shock.

**A/N I can't believe I am actually saying this, but shoutout to andresponeb2002 for his great review. He is a talented writer and is of high opinion. Check out his stories, New Horizon and Song of the Hunt. In order. Look out for new chapters on the days. ****You are all the best!**


	14. The Truce: The Aether Isle

**Chapter 14: The Truce****: The Aether Isle**

"Oooooooooohhhhhh." said Spotlight as Spyro relayed the information that the letter had given, "Don't trust that letter. Mephisto will most likely go back on his deal and catch us unaware.". Spyro nodded as he stood up. Spyro replied sternly, "I know the risks. But Mephisto is a very tricky person. He is one to outwit us instead of pure brute strength alone. This is not a villain like the Darkness where they just push on with rentless attacks. We need to outwit him. He says that I should come alone. In a sense, if you hang in the clouds, you can easily tap in if it is a hoax. I'm going to see what he wants, and what his intentions are." Spyro finished up with a strict tone of military professionalism. The next day Spyro went to the place that Mephisto had surmised for their meeting. "Remember, Stay in the clouds, I need to do this if his intentions are real.". Cynder nodded and lead others into their posistions in the clouds. Mephisto was on a small island with no rocks. Spyro landed on the isle with his sword at the ready. Mephiso smiled. "Bringing your sword to a meeting to discuss non hostile intentions? Although under circumstances, I assume you are suspicous?".

Spyro didn't like the tone of his unnerving calmness. "That thought had crossed my mind.". Mephisto gestured to the table. "Come and sit. We can't negotiate standing up." Mephisto calmly said to Spyro. Cynder was in the clouds, watching the two exchange words. "So far, no agressive movement. Stay in your posistions." she quickly whispered throught the others. Spyro still held his steely gaze upon the demon as they sat at a nearby table. Mephisto took out a map of the Skylands. There were two sections. One was densely populated with 99 pecent of the citizens of the skylands, and the loose domain of terrain where there was no people in sight. Mephisto continued, "You get the dense half and I get the other half. There will be a demilitarized zone, but other than that, I cannot enter your part of the skylands.". Spyro was sensing no tricks in the demon's eyes. In fact, he saw a small hint of desparation when Mephisto signed the contract. Spyro rolled up he paper and took it. "You strike a good deal. I must think about this more. Mephisto visually tensed but let out the pressure when he registered Spyro's words. He seemed almost relieved that Spyro had considered the deal. "Of course. You have a time limit of a week to sign, and that will be a final decision.". Spyro nodded and not turning his gaze, took off for his home.

*~*~*

Mephisto watched as the purple dragon flew off. He slightly thanked his father that he was able to get a chance at getting this deal. He still was a bit worried that Spyro would be able to see what others would miss. He was determined however to be able to protect his stone. He still had plans to take over the Skylands, but right now he was more concerned of the safety of his stones. Spyro was a threat as long as his stones were unprotected. He couldn't rule the Skylands without his life being secured. He walked up to his throne and sat on it, wondering wether or not he would sign the contract.

*~*~*

Spyro looked over the map at the Academy when Storm spoke up. "Um, why haven't you already signed the contract?". Spyro growled but said nothing. "Why did you have the audacity to almost completely ignore this golden oppertunity? If you had any sense at all, you would have signed this contract before anything else could happen.". Spyro looked behind him and blew a gust of wind at him so hard that it blasted Storm out of the building. Spyro said, "Alright. Whenever somebody makes a truce, they always are determined to keep the other unaware of minor details. I can assume that he won't give any more territory than he wants to. So in giving with that, the island he must want to keep us out of must be on the line about here." he finished as he pointed to a specific island on the map. Spyro insisted that Fireburn, Comet, Ivy, and Cynder would accompany him to the island. "Nice job there Spyro." said Comet as they watched the rest of the Skylanders walk out. Spyro nodded and went aboard his new speedster to get places faster with less people. They soon came into the proximity of the island. Spyro noticed it's unusual buildings on it with purple engravings on the side. He got off at a dock. Suddenly, as though triggered by something, the collums on the side erupted with purple fire at the top of them.

Then, two figures emerged from the end of the walkway. One was an elder as he was larger than the smaller dragon. The smaller dragon was just about Spyro's size. the smaller dragon was an indigo colour with bronze patterns around his eyes. The bigger dragon was a deep violet color with a small resemblance to Spyro. The larger dragon said in a gruff voice, "Hello traveler. Welcome to the home of Convexity. The Aether Isle. I am Ragnor and the small one next to me is Nexus.". Nexus flinched at being called small but went unnoticed, keeping his emotions in check, something he had been trained to do. Spyro remembered the conversation he had had with Ignitus. "Did you say Ragnor, as in the master of Aether?". The dragon that was Ragnor gave a sharp nod. "Yes, however, in order for you to stay residence, at least one of your group has to have control of Aether. I will sense this with this dark crystal that reacts to Aether possession, which is basically saying it will see if you control Aether." he finished as he held a crystal. Spyro unwillingly took a step back. "Is it just me, or is that thing giving off some serious bad vibes?". He saw everyone nod their heads as Ragnor came closer. The crystal started to glow with convexital energy when it got in close proximity to Spyro. "Ah Spyro. You and your followers are allowed to stay here.".

Spyro was too surprised to the dragon that he could not ask questions as to how Ragnor knew his name. Ragnor made them follow him to the central temple room. There, several dark crystals lined the wall. Ragnor turned around. "Now, this may seem a bit unortodox, but I request that the rest of you follow me while Spyro travels with Nexus." he said firmly. Spyro looked at Nexus, and he felt a strange feeling. The look in his eyes, the way he was looking at Spyro, and the taint of many battles stained in those amythyst eyes of his. Cynder was reluctant but gave in. Ragnor led them down to the room where they would be staying. "I know this may come as a sort of surprise to you, but Aether can be controlled by anyone, although purple dragons can harness it's true power. Aether was the base of the elements. WIth practice any dragon can hold Aether, but only a fraction." Ragnor announced as they were entering their room. Cynder was intrigued by this prospect and started asking if they would learn it. Ragnor looked around. "Yes, but in an unexpected way.". In a flash of purple light, he was gone.

*~*~*

Spyro walked along with Nexus along a hallway. Spyro wondered what was so important. Nexus opened a door and Spyro saw a massive family tree with many purple dragons along it's branches. Spyro noticed that the ones on top of the tree were faded. He guessed that it was because they had died. He looked at Nexus who was looking at one of the photos. He saw Nexus looking at a mirror image of himself with a message on the bottom, "Nexus". Spyro asked, "Why did you bring me here?". Nexus took a talon and pointed to another picture on the same level, maybe one of his cousins. Spyro went over and immediatley his heart started pounding. He saw an image of himself saying, "Spyro". As if to exemplify the proof that it was Spyro, a green line connected him to a picture of Cynder with a blue line showing Omega at the bottom. "Does this mean?" Spyro began. "Yes." answered Nexus, "it does.".

*~*~*

Cynder was growing impatient. Spyro was still not back with his little detour with Nexus. While she had no hostile intentions, she still felt wierd with the purple dragon. She then heard voices talking in the hallway. She knew one of the voices as Spyro. "So Ragnor has been training you ever since you were an egg?" asked Spyro's voice. She identified the other as Nexus. "Sure, not unlike you and Master Eon. Seems we have more in common than we thought." Nexus replied. Spyro then returned with, "I guess you have a point there. I can't wait for you to actually meet Cynder. She is really nice.". "I gathered so." replied Nexus. Spyro opened the door. He then saw Cynder standing there with an odd look on her face. "Cynder. I did not expect to see you so suddenly. I guess you have met Nexus." Spyro said calmly. Cynder replied, "Me too. I heard your conversation out in the hallway. Did something happen?". Spyro looked at Nexus with a knowing glance. "Later. Right now, Ragnor and Nexus are giving me a tour of the Isle.". Cynder felt nice for her purple scaled companio but at the same time she felt a little left out for not being invitd to the tour with Spyro. Cynder went to her sleeping quarters. Spyro smiled at Nexus. They went off to find Ragnor. they found him at a small outcropping with a small piece of rock jutting out. Nexus starts to instruct Spyro to step away as Ragnor was siphoning magic to the Dark Realms to keep it alive. Spyro oblidged and wathced as Ragnor sealed the book shut. He took a glance at Nexus and smiled when he saw him with Spyro. "Ah Spyro, I wanted to say it is nice to see you again.". Spyro was confused. "But I've never seen you before.".

"Of course, you wouldn't know. You were only an egg at the time.". Spyro felt a warm feeling arise in him. "So, I take it that you knew my father?". Ragnor looked at him. "Ah yes, I knew him. Great fellow. I was friends with him.". Spyro grinned. The tour had begun and Spyro quickly learned the place like the back of his paw. "As you can see Spyro, the tournament Dome is where we train to control the mighty power of Aether. The training dummies that can be conjured up can act like real enemies in an actual battle scenario. But enough on that. I wantet to test you wether or not you have control over Aether. Your opponent will be Nexus." Ragnor finished.

**Thanks for reading, Updates coming.**

**A/N Sorry for not updating. 3 reasons. Schoolwork, Shenanigans, and Siblings. See you soon!**


	15. The Truce: The Trials

**Sorry for not posting for a while. I have an announcement. I wont be uploding chapters very often. I am starting to lose Ideas for the story because I have hit a writers block. Yet however, Saturday will be the 1 year anniversary of the series! Love you all. Bye!**

**The Truce: The Trial****s: Part 1**

Cynder woke up to a sound of a battle. She groggily woke up with a big yawn and got out of bed. She went toward the sound of the noise and saw Nexus and Spyro fighing each other mercilessly but Ragnor stood off to the side.

*~*~*

**The Tournament Dome: A few minutes earlier**

Spyro and Nexus looked at each other. Ragnor looked at the two. "Was what I said not clear. You two are going to fight. I have the power to heal, and go all out and do not relent. This is a real battle scenario. If you do not go all out, how will you train?". Nexus and Spyro looked at each other. "But, he's my brother." said Spyro. Nexus nodded in response. "Me too. I do not accidentialy want to injure one of my siblings.".

*~*~*

**The Family Tree: Yesterday**

"We are brothers Spyro." answered Nexus. "But how did I not know about you?". Nexus winced. "When my egg was laid, it was a twin to yours. However, when Strykore came and wreaked havoc, our father entrusted the egg to Ragnor. He tried to separate us so that Strykore would not turn us evil and learn the secrets of Aether. My guess is that when Strykore corruped them, it erased their memories. When you came, they remembered you. I am just glad mosly because you were not corrupted by Strykore as you are here today.". Spyro took a minute to process that information. "Um, not exactly." he said a little timidly. Nexus turned. "What do you mean?". Spyro answered, "I was corrupted by Strykore for about a year, until I was found out and separated from my Dark Form.". Nexus smiled. "Well good for you. Glad you were able to separate, wait. What? What do you mean by 'Separate'?". Spyro thought back. "I was turned into myself and a clone of me called Dark Spyro, who I defeated.". Nexus was relieved. "Well, we should get to your friends.". "Agreed." replied Spyro.

*~*~*

Ragnor stood by and eventually coerced the dragons into fighting. Spyro looked at Nexus, ready. Nexus secretly had access to the elements. Since he could have the power of Aether, he could use the Aether to power other elements. Spyro entered his Legendary Form and launched a light beam. Nexus covered his tailblade in Aether and sliced the light easily. Spyro dug his claws into the ground and made blocks of stone come up and launch at Nexus. Nexys used the blocks to get to Spyro by jumping off of them. He punched Spyro in the face with an Iron Fist. Spyro fell back. Ragnor said, "I have trained Nexus in all of Elemental Attacks. He can dodge any attack.". Spyro growled. He turned into his Demon Form. Nexus backed up. "What is this!? This was not in my training!". Spyro launched Hellblaze at Spyro. At that moment, Cynder came in the room. She stood in shock as Nexus used Aether to create a shield.

Nexus slammed his forepaws into the ground and made several Ice Spikes try to stab at Spyro. Spyro summoned his sword and sliced through them. Nexus went on the offensive with several more ice attacks. He them used fire to try and take Spyro down. Spyro watched Nexus fly up in the air. He launched a beam of solid Aether while Spyro countered with his HellBlaze. The two beams exploded on contact. The blast knocking both dragons off their feet. They both got up but decided to end the fight. Cynder looked at Nexus and Spyro. "Um, not trying to be nosy or anything, but is there something going on between you two?" Cynder inquired. Spyro and Nexus looked at each other with what would almost be called pain. "Um, Cynder, I don't really know how to explain this, but me and Nexus are...". "Brothers." finished Nexus.

Cynder looked at the two purple dragons. "How can you two be brothers to each other? I would have heard about them from Spyro's parents.". Spyro looked at Cynder and said, "Nexus will tell you later. Me and him are pretty focused on unlocking some inner power.". Nexus grinned at Spyro. "Tell me about it. What was that form you came into during our fight? I have never seen anybody do that before.". Spyro shrugged. "Oh. It was a Lord of Hell who wants me to help defeat his brother.". Nexus was bursting with questions, but forced his emotions down as he always had been taught. "So. Cynder." Nexus said, "is it too early to call you my sister-in-law?". Spyro and Cynder's faces went as red as tomatoes. "Do not do that again in front of anyone or else you will be taking a trip to the next planet over with my foot as your captain.".

Nexus sighed and continued to speak. Ragnor then announced, "Now may not be the best of times, but all of you should now enter the Trials of Convexity.". Spyro wondered what he was talking about when a giant portal came out of nowhere and sucked them up. Spyro found himself on a rock floor in a strange realm. He found Nexus and the others both wide awake and abruptly woken up. "What is this place?" asked Fireburn. Comet somehow had the answer. "I know this place. When I was being taken by Zarathos, I saw him in this place. He called it, Convexity.". Ivy put in that Deathmatch had mentioned a place called Convexity. Nexus confirmed their statements. "If I remember, our challenge is to build a bridge from here to there." Nexus explained while pointing to another island that was a little far away. Spyro tried to used his Earth to build a bridge, but it did not work. Nexus sighed, "Look, the only way we can make a bridge is to solidify Aether.". Spyro asked how such a feat was possible. Nexus explained they were called "Dark Crystals", that can only be made by concentrating Aether.

Spyro tried to focus but the distortion was too much. Nexus showed that by concentrating his energy, he could make crystals, though not effortlessly. A bridge formed and with and with new respect for Nexus, they passed on to the next trial. The next trial was a challenge to beat someone equal to themselves. They were teleported to their own chamber and Spyro encountered a literal copy of himself. The copy ran off. Spyro sped after him. The Fake was determined to stay ahead. The fake then turned around and blasted Spyro with Aether power that Spyro had never see before. The Fake said in a growling voice. "I am your true power, and you can never beat me. Then, a giant grinding sound shook the cavern and a purple blur swished past them. It was Nexus. "Spyro!" he yelled in a tone that implied that he had been facing hardships with his clone as well. "I need you to face my clone. The trial is a riddle. We can't beat ourselves, only others can.". Spyro looked at the form of Nexus that had appeared. The Fake Nexus then threw a fast jab at Spyro's face. Spyro found an opening, but had a brief moment of hesitation. "This is not my brother." he thought. "It will try to kill me.". Spyro saw an opening but the Fake returned at lightning speed. He grabbed Spyro's fist and slammed him into a nearby wall. Nexus on the other hand had destroyed Spyro's clone. He looked over and saw Spyro being hurled against the wall. He looked over but the fake turned into something dark and smoky. It was a shadowy figure, robed by a piece of tattered black robes. You could not see it's face, but it radiated coldness. A pale hand emerged from the robe andheld Spyro by the neck. A hollow clattering noise came from inside and Spyro started to twist as he felt his life force start slipping from him. Nexus tried to stop it but several others came out and surrounded him.

Spyro went limp in the creature's claws as a small light started to exit his chest. Then a noise came, a sound like dynamite. Spyro could not hear it. He was only barely attatched to life. He heard a yell who's voice sounded familiar. Who was it? It was...Cory, Contor...Comet! Yes, Comet. That was his name. Comet rushed in with the rest of the team behind him. He concentrated and shot a silver beam at the creatures. The creature holding Spyro's neck screamed in agony. It dropped Spyro on the ground. The rest of them followed suit. There was no time to celebrate. Spyro was on the ground. Cynder felt his neck, and instantly pulled her hand back. Spyro's neck was as cold as icy water. She felt around, igoring the burning cold that seeped into her paw. She felt a small pulse. It was fading rapidly. Then, a sound resonated in the dark cave. They turned and saw a wolfish man with a wolf head and a man's body. They didn't know this, but this was Rourke. (Think back to way back to the defeat of Deathmatch.). "I see you have failed in keeping your Spyro safe from harm." Rourke said. Spyro lay on the ground, cold as ice, holding to life with his entire willpower. Rourke then took out a giant two bladed sword. "But I will put him out of his misery!". Cynder made her scythe materialize and met the strike. Fireburn, Comet and Ivy took defensive posistions around Spyro. Nexus came up from the back and sliced his tailblade at Rourke, but he went right through.

He yelped and tumbled to the ground. This was a very one sided matchup, until a portal exploded into being right above them and Ragnor fell into the battle and as soon as his feet hit solid ground, he launched a beam of Convexity and managed to hurt Rourke. Everyone else, yet still later they had no idea how it happened, fired a beam of Convexity at Rourke. The energy blast pulverised the area. Roarke was down and left instantly while he still had the chance. Ragnor looked at everyone. "You have passed the Trials as I am suprised you managed to hold yourself against the Phantoms. Those are nasty creatures who suck the life out of living things. You fought with much bravery. However, we must get Spyro back to the Isle. A minute in a Phantom's presense can kill you or put you in a state of mind. Comet, Fireburn, you two get one of the Dark Crystals and touch that bright light above him. Cynder, Envy, you help me get him out of here. Nexus, come with me to the healing room to get the supplies.". Everyone nodded and took off. Ragnor looked at Spyro. Hoping he wasn't too late again.

**Thanks for Reading**,** Updates Coming!**


	16. The Truce: Recovery

**The Truce: Recovery**

Spyro lay on a bed as Ragnor and Nexus presided over him, tall and imposing. Nexus was looking over his brother with worry in his face. He had known that Spyro was his brother for years, but had never been able to meet him in person before now, and he was determined to keep him alive as he had not come all this way, just for him to lose him. He was shook about the Phantom attacks that had nearly killed Spyro. Cynder was with Fireburn and the others. They were decicatley carrying the Dark Crystal that held the bright light that apparently was Spyro's soul. Ragnor carefully grabbed the crystal and set it next to Spyro. A thin trickle of magic formed a bridge, but nothing else happened. Ragnor however seemed to be relieved.

"That is a very good sign," Ragnor announced promptly, "The bridge allows his soul to tether to his body. However," he continued, his face going grim, "we should not lose focus, we are moving into a very difficult part of the procedure. Nexus, I believe you got the supplies?". Nexus replied, "Yes Ragnor." and procceeded to retrieve a sort of machine that looked like some sort of laser gun. Everyone else stayed silent as they had no experience in this area. Ragnor then used the machine to hold the crystal in place. The bridge glowed a bit brighter. "Now, we must procceed with the utmost caution. Even the slightest mistake could send this operation into chaos.". Nexus nodded and told Cynder to come close. He instructed her to set her paw on the tip of his left wing. She did as instructed and Nexus did the same on his right wing. The two glowed as they felt tired as the spell slowly drained their stamina.

Spyro started to convulse as the majority of the light was entering his body. His wings started to pull away from Cynder and Nexus. "No!" shouted Ragnor, "Hold him down! We can't let him escape during this portion of the operation!". Cynder turned. "What will happen if he escapes!?". Ragnor looked at her with an expression that could almost be called anger. "Take a wild guess will you?". Comet, Ivy and Fireburn helped rush and hold Spyro in place. It was almost done, the light was almost comletely into Spyro. Then a rumble came from outside and a wood piece hit Cynder and Nexus away from Spyro. A little sliver of light remained out of Spyro as the rest of them were drawn into fighting. Cynder and Nexus did everything to keep various orcs and grublins away from Spyro. Then, almost unoticibly, the sliver started to fall away from Spyro. Ragnor noticed and focused with all his might. A large beam of concentrated Aether hit the sliver into Spyro. Spyro then went throught his most serious convulsion ever. A beam of light shaped like lightning started to appear on his strong breastplate scales and started to grow longer and wider. Cynder grabbed him and Aether rings formed around them both. Spyro stopped convulsing and held still. Eyes still closed, he stood up. His sword appeared in his hand as Cynder pulled away, her stamina having been drained from earlier.He levitated into the air as he opened his eyes. He let out a massive roar that rattled the stone chamber.

Nexus was fighting grublins. He looked over and saw what was happening. He didn't know why, but he instinctivly put up a shield around everyone in the room, enemies excluded. Bolts of Aether shot around the room, disintegrating every enemy there. The noise was unreal, as it sounded like the world was being shattered around in Spyro's power and strength. After everything had supsided, they found Cynder was conscious. They looked aroungd and saw Spyro laying on his side. However, as their eyes glazed over his still and breathing form, they saw a massive lightning scar on his chest that was a deep black that looked as if it had been scorched. Spyro started to twitch. He groaned in pain as he opened his eyes yet again. Ragnor looked on, fearing if what he had done was in fact true. Spyro put his paw on his chest but as soon as he touched his scar, he let out a yell of extreme pain that made everyone jump back.

Ragnor, however; felt even worse then he had when he had failed to save his brother from... no, he couldn't think on that, or else it would tear him apart. "Spyro. I am so sorry." he said to Spyro as he hung his head. Spyro was confused. "What do you mean?" he said in a rattling voice. "That scar is no ordinary scar. Due to the interferace from the invaders, your life would have ended had I not done what I did. In order to save your life, I forced the last sliver of your life into you. It was too powerful, and with saving your life, came the cost of that scar being your weak point. Whenever you are hit in that area, then you will feel immense pain. It may be too much for you to fight normally. I'm sorry." he explained sadly. Spyro's face turned from incomprehension, to sadness, and then to apparent anger. He pushed himself up. Nobody dared get close to him as he turned into Demon Spyro. He left the room with a clang of the metal doors. For a few minutes that lasted an eternity, nobody moved. They heard faint battling noises, along with anguished outbursts that they took as cries of pain.

They rushed out to find Spyro, fearing for the worst. They thought that in Spyro's state, he would not be well enough to fight. They opened the door to the training room and saw Spyro fighting with all his might on training dummies made from orcs and grublins. Spyro did not acknowledge their presense and continued to yell to himself. "How could they think that a single hinderance, after all of my exploits, makes me have to stop fighting forever!? When Ragnor announced that, did anyone come to my defense? NO! Nexus, Fireburn, Ivy, Comet, **Cynder**?" he yelled as he destroyed a phalanx of orcs and a fleet of grublins. Cynder and the others heard him ramble on about how betrayed he had felt. They felt low, so, so...unworthy of being Spyro's friend. After all he had done for them, the fearlessness he had shown, the pain he had suffered for their wellbeing, their thoughts they had had, thinking Spyro was in trouble without them, just because of a scar, made them feeling horrible. They left the room and Spyro heard the door shut behind him, inquiring that someone had heard him. He rambled through the possible people it could be, and when he realized that he had shown his thoughts to his friends, his normal side felt remorse, but the betrayal weighing on his mind crushed the sorrow like it had no power at all. He still stoped fighting.

He went out and went to the one place he felt was comfortable. His family tree. He noticed a door that had not been noticed in his previous encounter. He opened the door. He saw a massive tree. It's branches extended outwards and curved in every which way. Spyro noticed at the base of the tree, there was a small cave holding a bright light in the roots of the great tree. At the front was a small plate that said, "_The Family Tree of the Ancestor Endymion._" Spyro looked at the tree and at the very top of the tree, there were lights that looked like the faces of his family. Himself included. He didn't know why, but this place was making him drowsy. He decided to take a short nap. He lay down on the floor and awoke in a massive pantheon. Small orbs of light flew around him, but he didn't feel threatened. In fact, he felt a sensation like he was passing into familiar territory. Distant voices called, "Do not be afraid. We are your ancestors Spyro. You are the decendant of the great Endymion. Who was the first great hero among dragonkind.". A bright light then took the form of a large red dragon not much bigger than Spyro himself. Endymion spoke with a calming tune. "Spyro, I know you feel betrayed, but your friends are just worried.". Spyro then felt another surge of anger. "But why would they think that I am weak? After all I've done?". Endymion sighed. "They had never seen you weakened like that before. The Phantom attack had them on edge as they had once thought that you were going to die.". Spyro was still not convinced. "But, why? I thought that you would understand me.". Endymion expression remained nuetral. "Spyro, if you hold on to your anger, then your fate will be even sadder then Sisyphus over there.". Spyro looked at a scarred green dragon to his left. "I lost one of my friends in the Great War, and because I refused to let go of my hatred, I became so horribly angry that I severely injured an Elder. I was exiled, and I lived the rest of my days living with greed and hatred, and an unimaginable sense of guilt. I had overheard that the injury I gave him crippled him forever." he told as his tone broke with sadness after talkig about the Elder. "Now there Sisyphus," comforted Endymion, don't be mad, be strong, for your friend.". Sisyphus nodded and faded onto his light orb. Spyro looked on after Sisyphus had gone. He now felt horrible for thinking his friends unloyal after seeing this dragon, who had lost everything, simply because he let his anger overtake him. Endymion smiled. "Don't worry Spyro. We will always be with you, and when you need us," he said as a light enveloped everything, "we will find you.".

Spyro awoke with a start. He was still on the floor, he felt like he had only been asleep a few minutes, but how long was he there for? He opened the door and stepped out. He looked behind him but he only saw a wall. Cynder burst into the room, looking very desperate. Her expression jumped after noticing Spyro. "SPYRO! Your here. Oh my Eon. We were so worried. We couldn't find you anywhere. You just vanished. We've been looking for you for the last hour!". Spyro felt his stomach leap.He had been there for over an hour?! He held Cynder close. "Well, you won't have to worry again, because I'm not going anywhere.". Cynder held him very close. The others heard the commotion and came to see what it was.Their hearts leaped when they saw Spyro. They all repeatedly said they were sorry for not helping him. Spyro nodded and said he was also sorry. Since the timeframe for the truce was coming up, Spyro decided it would be best to head back. Spyro brought the isle with them as he went back to the Academy. When he got back, he decided to have a little chat with Mephisto.

**Thanks for Reading!**

1 year anniversary of this story!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Finality and Despair

**Finality**

Spyro set out for Mephisto to finalize the truce. He found Mephisto waiting there. Spyro saw he was visibly unstable, as he was acting more wired than usual, more anxious, which was strange as whenever Spyro had met him before, he was calm. He sat down. Spyro sat down at the table. Mephisto traced Spyro's form and looked for anything that might influence his decision. He looked at the massive scar on Spyro's chest. Spyro smiled as he sat down. Mephisto tried to spark conversation, "So Spyro, you wanted to see me about this truce?". Spyro kept his smile, something that unnerved the demonic being very much. Spyro answered, "Yes, I wanted to say that you seemed to keep a secret away from me.". Mephisto started to sweat. Spyro smirked at the demon's uneasiness. "Also, in my travels to find such a secret, I came across some, servants of yours. I saw they bore the mark of a Demon, and I'm pretty sure they weren't under control by Zarathos.". Mephiso cringed.

Spyro continued. "There was an encounter with a person. Roarke was it? Maybe that name rings a bell.". Mephisto started panicking. "I...I had no control over him. I...I had told him to remain nuetral.". Spyro smiled. He had pressured him to make a mistake. "So Roarke _was_ yours.". Mephisto was confused, but then his features went slack with realization. Spyro however took out the map that mapped the truce. He had extensively reviewed the map, he had made some changes to the line. Spyro wrote his name. It was done, the truce was signed. Mephisto regained his formality. He shook Spyro's paw. Spyro could see the eagerness in Mephito's eyes. Spyro secretly recovered his sword. He turned around. Mephisto took out the Infinite, but Spyro knew. Mephisto fired a blast but Spyro turned around and caught it. "Is this yours?" Spyro asked as he threw the orb back at Mephisto. Mephisto fired other blasts but Spyro weaved inbetween them to fight against Mephisto one on one. He let out a flare that signaled his team to come out. Mephisto, for the next minute, was overwhelmed with blasts from all sides. Halfway through the fight, Mephisto landed a massive punch to the front of Spyro's breastplate. Spyro felt his front explode with pain and agony. He felt as if lava was being pressed against his scales. Mephisto deduced it was his weak point. Spyro's scream of agony filled the Isle. Spyro fell. Cynder looked over and almost got obliterated by the Infinite.

Mephisto released a shockwave that sent everyone flying and caused a bunch of rocks to cascade over Spyro. Cynder was getting up as Mephisto looked over the rubble. He had an insane grin on his face. He pulled out a two bladed sword. He said, "Now something to learn. You may be stong, but we come to death sooner or later. Some sooner than others.". He stabbed down through rock to Spyro. There was silence. Mephisto tried to remove his blade, but he found he couldn't. The rock shifted and Spyro came out, holding the tip of Mephisto's blade with his paw, two inches away from the lightning scar. Spyro started to glow radiant purple and purple mist started to omit from his eyes and circle around him. Spyro was Convex Spyro now. Mephisto shot an orb at him but Spyro flicked it away with his hand. Spyro's scar glowed like purple lightning. Spyro lifted his sword up to the sky and instantly Aether shot from the sky around him, blasting Mephisto away. Mephisto grabbed on to the isle and held on as Spyro absorbed the Aether. The rings of Aether around him glowed even more as he bolted after Mephisto. He knocked him above the clouds with a single punch. Mephisto used his powers to get control of himself. Spyro flew up with lightning speed. He released a flurry of punches that created shockwaves throughout the sky. Mephisto got a hit in, but seemed unfazed. Spyro started to parry with his sword. Mephisto started to push back. Spyro's eyes glinted with power as he called on his powerful attack. Spyro roared as he released a beam of Aether at Mephisto who sliced through with his sword. Mephisto seemed to get his bearings. He hit Spyro in the back of the head with his sword. Spyro fell unconscious for a second. He woke up. He regained his power and flew back.

Mephisto regained his fighting style. Spyro had had enough. He blasted Mephisto back. They charged up their attacks. Spyro roared as he charged his attack, "AAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!!". Spyro released a massive attack. He released a beam of Aether as big as himself. Mephisto released a fully charged beam from the Infinite. The two clashed together. The two beams of pure power crackled and clashed, each fighting to triumph over the other. Mephisto pushed foward, but Spyro, with a defiant growl, pushed back the beam he was fighting. The Asentron Beam was unstoppable. Mephisto showed signs of strain as he fought against the Beam, a primordial force. Mephisto was forced to the back of the isle. Spyro crackled with power one last time. The beam blasted the demon away. Mephisto regained consiousness in midair. He looked over, and saw Spyro's eyes flicker one last time before returning to normal. Mephisto suddenly realized how drained he was, as if the Asentron had drained him of his energy. Now that he thought about it, it was a miracle that he was able to fly. He looked at Spyro. "You may win this battle, but one battle can not change the war.". Spyro watched him fly off. His head started to feel light and only now did the pain start to catch up. Spyro went rigid and started to twitch as his body gave way and he fell over.

Cynder and Nexus rushed to his aid. They helped him stand up. Spyro still felt light headed. Nexus told him to calm down and to not use any more of his power. "As I grew up away from my true family, I have a special connection to the shadows for some unknown reason. I could see your life force during that Asentron Beam. That beam not only took away your stamina, but your entire life force was nearly stripped away. Nexus gripped his brother tightly. He felt himself melt away and reformed in the Academy Infirmary. Cynder and the others knew that they teleported away to the infirmary. Obviously Spyro almost being beaten was room for talk on it's own, but the doctors not only took interest on Spyro's condition, but they were absolutely mystified by his massive scar wound. It took several times to finally clue in that touching the wound caused Spyro pain. The reason they were mystified was becaused they did a scan and showed that the scar was not healing at all. Storm started to ridicule the scar and touched it once. The one time he did, Spyro did not curl up i pain like he normally did, he turned Demon and grabbed Storm by the head. He held him up, starting into his eyes, until he subsided. Storm never did it again.

Spyro recovered a day later and while he had been out, Mephisto had been plotting. If he could hit the Skylanders as Spyro was healing, then he could elimitate them both in one swoop. Spyro came out of the infirmary to see a fireball coming towards him. He drew his sword and raced for Mephisto. His Convex form failed to happen, and he set on his Time form. Chaos ensued. Mephisto grew to the size of the Academy. He focused on Cynder who was fighting Strykore and was about to be crushed. Spyro raced, drawing his sword with a concentration of all the Aether he could muster, and the two forces collided. A large explosion lit up the whole area. Spyo woke up to see Mephisto lying on the ground. He drew his sword, but to his shock and dismay, he held only a charred and mangled handle that had once been the handle of his sword. Spyro looked and saw the blades had disintegrated by the explosion. The orb at the center was shattered, and beyond repair. He began to tremble as an unreal rage took hold of him. Aether started to radiate off of him as purple lightning started to strike all around him. He growled in between clenched teeth, "You... won't... get...away...with this!". Spyro started to roar in anger as a large beam of purple lightning engulfed him. Mephisto got up and saw the insane power he was facing. He called the Infinite to him and charged up his attack. Spyro levitated into the air. At this point, the Ancients started to notice the inane power Spyro was holding. Spyro yelled one last time as he charged at Mephisto, and Mephisto launched his beam. Spyro's charge met Mephisto's beam. A shockwave of energy was released that tore apart the isle. Mephisto was gone. Spyro dropped to the ground, completely exausted. Cynder came over, but Spyro's eyes started to leak tears of sadness. Cynder knew why. He had had that sword longer that even he and Cynder had been together. Losing it would be like losing a part of himself. Spyro dragged himself up and ignoring everyone, went to his home to wallow in infinite despair. Meanwhile, the Ancients saw what happened. They had seen Spyro's power, and they felt bad for him. They decided to do something about it. Spyro sat in his bed, not answering to anyone. Spyro wished he could undo what had happened. Suddenly, commotion happened downstairs. Spyro let it happen. Footsteps came closer to his room. There were glowing humanlike beings. Spyro ignored them. One said, "Spyro the Dragon. We need you to come with us now.". Spyro rolled his eyes and turned the other way. The one who had spoken came to the other side. "We are Ancients Spyro, and you need to come with us.". Spyro was paying attention. "Well forget it, because you wove such a cruel fate that my sword is now destroyed!". The Ancient winced. "That is what we have come to you for. We will try to resicuate the weapon, but we need more energy from you.". Spyro was now on his feet. "Why are we still standing here? We have to go bring back my weapon.". The Ancient smiled and took his paw. A blinding light appeared and they all vanished. Spryo opened his eyeas as he saw a sight he would never forget. Gleaming white columns surrounded him, he lay in a padded chariot. A large axe lay to his left on a pillar for some wierd reason. He saw a face in a crowd he thought he recognized, but he lost it about a second later. An ancient lay beside him. He had taken on draconic form to look appealing to Spyro. "Welcome," the Ancient said, "to Eternity.".

**Thanks for reading, updates soon.**

**Sorry for not updating. It just occured to me that apparently way back, spyro's original body was disintegrated and turned into a new body, but it was actually reverse situational.**


	18. For All Eternity

Spyro looked around at the pantheon of the gods. He was greeted enthusiastically by all as they both respected and revered his powers. However, one spoke out above all others. A trio of shriveled Phantoms crept towards him, and many stayed out of their way. Spyro seemed to be unfazed. They said, "We sense great destruction, for the limitless power within, can only be stopped, by the destructors kin.".The Acients ent the three away as Spyro was confused. The Gods told him, "Those are the Fates, who tell prophecies. And anyway, you must prepare for what you need to do to get your sword back.". Spyro said, "But I thought you said you only needed my magic.". The Ancient sighed, "That is both true and false.". We need not magic itself, but combat magic. So we will fight against you in order to build up magic.". Spyro accepted. He went forth into a massive arena that had all sorts of gods.

Spyro felt his power building, and he did especially when he locked eyes with a god that had most of himself shrouded in a smoky cloak. What Spyro did not know was that his was Death. Spyro continued on and saw his first opponent. The god of strength. Spyro got ready for the starting bell. When it rung, Spyro attempted to rush the god, who was named Ares. He missed as Ares teleported away with a slight yelp. Spyro started his most basic transformation, his Legendary Form. he glowed and went towards Ares who grabbed a massive two headed spear. Spyro knocked it away with his tailblade. Ares threw his spear again and Spyro was quick enough to transform into Dark Spyro and catch it with his shield. Nearby, the gods were measuring a thermometer that measured Spyro's output or percentage of magical energy. of magical energy. They were marking where on the scale each transformation got him to. Spyro meanwhile was using Earth to smash against Ares. Ares landed a hit and sent Spyro smashing to the ground.

* * *

Side Graph: Form Percentage Power

Normal: 10%

Dark/Legendary: 20%

Corrupt/Time: 60%

Demon/Convex: 100%

? Form: ?%

* * *

Spyro turned Corrupt and increased in power again. He slammed Ares into the ground with a huge Earth Arm. Spyro had his next opponent as Ureseus, Ancient of the hunt. Spyro sliced his arrows in half and went for him. One hit him as he rushed and he locked up his joints. He fell stiff. Ureseus said, "I hope that's it, because that was my only Immobilizer Arrow. Spyro started to move. "Not, likely." he mumbled as he turned time backwards. He used his time to reverse his opponent's posistio and slammedhim into the floor. Ureseus got up and fired a flurry of Demonic Arrows. Spyro turned them to return to their master. Ureseus regained control to redirect them. He launced and shot a large arrow at Time Spyro. Spyro used his Shuriken to create a shield. He then threw it at Ureseus. Ureseus was knocked out. Spyro was not at full strength yet, far from it. Yet, every god had seen how powerful Spyro was and refused to fight him. All except one. Death decided to try to test his powers. Reluctantly, if not forced, the Ancients allowed Death to face Spyro. Death shot blasts at Spyro that hit his scar. Spyro escalated to Demon and blasted towards him in his Hell Charge.

Death blocked him effortlessly. Spyro was getting annoyed. He looked within himself and reached Convex. He felt the Demon powers still with him. He blasted Death with a beam of Hellblaze and Aether. It blasted Death into the wall. Death was not thinking of what he did next. He blasted a red beam at Spyro, but it did not kill him. The ones who were observing the thermometer saw the amount of magic blow out the top. Spyro began to flicker as he growled loude and louder, as if struggling against something. Death then realized what he did. "Uh, oh.". The other gids asked, "Death, What did you do!?". Death replied, "I may have give him a vision of his mate dead and torn at my feet.". Spyro then yelled, "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY, ALL OF YOU!". His percentage of Power displayed as ?%. Spyro yelled as he transformed. He was unlike any other form he had. His body was a mass of solid earth. His Eyes shone with light. His body glowing in a dark aura, his mohawk was Hellblaze and Fire. His teeth shone like ingots. His tailblade was made of wind. His horns were Ice, and radiated magic. He growled as if struggling against his rage. He let out a war cry and blazed to Death. He hit him and Death was blasted halfway to Punishment. ? Spyro let out a shockwave that destroyed the arena. The only ones foolish to face him were blasted as he flew to Death, leaving a path of destruction in his wake.

The Three Fates leapt in front of him and said, "Foolish boy, you can't beat your own fate, and you will lose Cynder and everyone you care about. We are immortal. You can't hit us and...". PPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW. Spyro punched the middle one and the Fate punched a new lake in the eternal land of Eternity. The two Fates looked at the place where their sister used to be. Then they looked at Spyro. They panicked and took out a piece of yarn. This controlled Spyro's life. They put their scissors and pressed down as fast as they could. The yarn glowed and shattered the scissors. Spyro growled even louder as he took one of them and slammed her into the ground and then through some temples. The last remaining one yelled and flew away, utterly terrifies of the creature that Spyro had become. ? Spyro continued on and going on towards Death.

At this point, the Ancients decided to consult their scources on how to deal with this situation. They remembered the prophecy the Fates had said. They went and recieved both Cynder and Nexus. "Huh? How did we get here?". The Ancients said, "Spyro has gone into an immeasurable form, and we cannot take him down. And only you can. They were quick to set out. Spyro was at Death and was facing off, or to put it a better way, absolutely overwhelming Death. Spyro had no control as his inner self took over. He was stuck in a stage of blind rage and hatred. He kept flickering like he was both there and not there. Spyro felt more power as he pounded the Darkness with every element he had as Death was doing everything possible to defend against Spyro. Cynder and Nexus arrived. They were shocked at Spyro's new form. Death was blasting Spyro when he saw the two new occupants. Cynder got out of her shock and flew to Spyro. "SPYRO! Stop this, please.". Spyro looked at her and for an attosecond he looked like his usual form. He then turned back. "LEAVE US!". He let out a shockwave that blasted Cyndr into a building. Nexus now was frightened, he had never been before. he knew that what was in front of him was not Spyro, as no matter which form, he would NEVER hurt Cynder. "SPYRO! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPP!", Nexus hit Spyro with all his might. Spyro was knocked out of the sky into a hill. Death was eager to kill him. Nexus growled at him to stay back. He marched and Saw that Spyro's form flickered and revealed his normal form. Spyro started to stir. He opened his eyes. He then saw Cynder. His world started to black out. He had hurt the one closest to him. Nexus came foward but Spyro shuffled back. He started murmurring, "No. No, no, no.".

Before Nexus could say anything Spyro had leapt up and bolted away faster then he had ever been, terrified of his own powers. Nexus tried to catch up but it was no use. Spyro was gone. The Ancients assembled to hold a meeting as to what to do with Spyro. Nexus helped Cynder heal with help from Briares, Ancient of Healing. Cynder woke up and when she found out Spyro was gone, she tried to get out and find him. People tried to hold her back but she nlasted them back and went out after Spyro. Spyro was on an Island, in a cave. He was sobbing. He called his so called blessing of being the Chosen one a curse. He wished he could control his own powers. He sobbed to sleep. He found himself in his dreamscape. A glowing light neared him as he thought. I could really use some help from my ancestors about now. A massive tree lept up from the ground. His ancestors appeared around him. They tried to comfort him, but Spyro would not listen. He snapped, "LEAVE ME ALONE!". Hewas still in the same place but the lights dissapeared. A faint shape neared him. It was Cynder. Spyro ran away. "No. Stay away! I don't want to hurt you again!". Cynder chased Spyro into a corner. She tried to calm him. "Spyro! I know you would never hurt me intentionaly.". Spyro was not convinced. He leapt over Cynder and bolted off. Cynder kept on with him, calling, "Spyro. I don't blame you.". Spyro would not listen. He formed a cave and ran inside. Cynder followed him. Spyro kept sobbing.

Cynder looked at him, and put her wing around him, trying to comfort him. Spyro could no nothing. He wept as Cynder moved in closer. She said, "Spyro. You had no control. Even if you did, I am sure that ypu were only trying to protect me from the battle. Spyro replied through gritted teeth and tears, "But how can you say that. I could have **killed** you Cynder, and I would never be the same!". Cynder kept his eyes open. "Yes, I am sure you wouldn't be the same without me. That shows that you do care about me.". Spyro could not andle it as he grabbed Cynder and held her closed. His eyes leaking tears of both happiness and sadness as Cynder held him close.

* * *

Nexus and the Ancients were busy rebuilding the city of Eternity. They had absolved Spyro of any wrongdoing and had called the Skylanders to help clean up the mess. Storm astoundingly didn't make a peep during the whole ordeal. It may because he was so tired of working, or it was because that he was scared senseless by what he had been told that had happened. During the final parts of the project, Spyro and Cynder returned. Spyro said nothing as he went back to his house to rest. He needed to cotrol his form, but that had to wait. Cynder helped finish the final parts of this project. Things returned to normal around the Academ, and it took a week to have everyone be easy around Spyro. Cynder stayed by him this whole time, which he was very grateful for.

* * *

In the distance, a black figure watched. He limped, only staying together by his very limited power. He watched them, waiting forever for the right moment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Updates may come later.****Three words: Shenannigans, School, and Siblings. Bye!**


	19. The Demons and Death

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter 19: The Demon Within**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**I am going to show Spyro's percntage power to show exactly how close he is to another transformation.**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Cynder looked at Spyro as he pounded Mephisto with unrealistic strength. It had been a week since it all happened, what had turned her life upsided down. Fighters on both sides edged away from the fight, not afraid of Mephisto, but of Spyro. He was in the same form as he was in when he ravaged through Eternity. Fireburn, Comet and Ivy held back monsters who were trying to break through the line. She reflected on the events that led here.

* * *

It was a week after Spyro had turned into his new form. For some reason, the gods, even after seeing the destructive power of the ?.?.? Form that Spyro became, they implated a device that would let them track his power. They wanted to try to identify what the form was, but Cynder would not let them. Spyro did not want to go through what they had. He had unintentionally hurt Cynder and was hurt mentally. They consulted every scource they could find, but they could not find anything. With him not using his power, he was currently at 1% power. Spyro had talked to the Goddess of Wisdom, Isis. She said that it was a miracle that Spyro had most of of his power in a seperate dimention as it would be so much power that Spyro would have been destroyed by the amount of energy he contained. Spyro was currently sparring with dummies in the arena. (10%)

Cynder was supervising him as she needed to help him contol his state. She had to give creadit to Ivy, Comet and Fireburn as Spyro had had incidents when he was very close to transforming. They helped use their powers to lower his. Spyro still was unsettled by the fact that it seemed that his powers had become a mind of its own. He was talking with Cynder when a rumble of cannons firing shook the earth. (42%) Spyro rushed over and saw Mephisto, but with a new person by his side. He was about as tall as mephisto with armour covering every inch of his body. Spyro enhanced to Corrupt Form and launched. (60%) The new one, who was named Frieza, was not afraid and slammed Spyro down into the ground. (81%) Spyro got up and overpowered Mephisto with Dark energy, while Frieza shot a blast at Spyro. "This is the best fighter this planet has to offer?" Frieza said, "You have grown soft if you have been defeated by this brat before.". (100%) Spyro yelled and transformed into demon. He slammed Frieza into a wall, but Mephisto hit Spyro from behind.

Spyro went sprawling. Frieza started to use his deadly Spirit Bomb. Spyro could do nothing. Suddednly something jumped in the way of the beam. Spyro's eyes opened up enough to see who it was. It was Fireburn. He started to float up. Spyro used all of his strength to pull him out of the attack. Frieza frowned. He looked on someone else and pointed his hand at Eruptor. He started to float towards the sky. "WHOOAAA! WHAAATTS GOOOING OOOOOONN?". Spyro yelled "No!" as Eruptors spirit ignited and leaving steaming piles of magma all over the place. Spyro only started in shock as Frieza laughed tyrainically. Spyro's grief, quickly hardened into rage. He clenched his paws in the dirt. Blue lightning slashed all around Spyro. Frieza and Mephisto stopped laughing when they saw what was happening. (Spyro's Power Level, ?.?.?) Spyro swished his hand and time reversed, reverting Eruptor back to life. But he wasn't done. He turned into his new form, but he looked different. He still radiated great magic. His eyes became shadowed and animal like. His Mohawk started to grow. His Horns straightened. His Tailblade turned into a long curved scythe.He finished transforming as he looked at Frieza and Mephisto. Agains her better judgement, Cynder crept towards Spyro and he noticed her. Cynder whispered, "Spyro?". Spyro smiled back, he was in control. However most of the forces still edged back from Spyro. Frieza growled andcombined a blast with Mephisto. Spyro started down the beam as if it was nothing. He merely stood there as the beam distorded before him. He levitated up and pounded Frieza and Mephisto with his fists. They flew back to equal sides. Spyro glowed and a copy of him appeared. They separated to each of the two demons. Freiza was clever enough to distort the copy to destroy it, but at that time Spyro was destroying Mephisto with his power. Mephisto looked at Spyro with utmost hatred. "You think you are strong, but you cannot face the both of us.". Spyro watched and replied, "Yes, I cannot defeat you alone, but the thing is, I am not alone." Suddenly Cynder, Nexus, Omega , Fireburn, Comet, Ivy, Blackout, Spotlight, Echo and Blades levitated around him. A beam of light connected them all to Spyro. Spyro spoke in a raged and clam voice. "You can have any element, but the one that you will never have, is Aether. AAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!". Spyro's Asentron Beam hit that of Mephisto and Frieza. They struggled against the power of the Asentron. Spyro's raged eyes seemed to burn as they pushed even harder. Spyro pushed back with all his might, combining the power of all ten elements, provided by the dragon that took their place. Spyro was impressed by the resiliency of Frieza and Mephisto. Suddenly, Frieza dissapeared and teleported behind Spyro and blasted him in the back of the head. Spyro turned and slammed Frieza so hard thet he shattered the beam of light. The rest of the trails broke. Spyro looked behind him. Mephisto pounded Spyro through ten isles before coming to a stop. Spyro jumped back. His eyes glowed like gold, and he created a beam of concentrated fire, and launched it at Frieza and Mephisto, who met it with their deflection. The shield started to splinter. Spyro did not show any signs of tiring. Mephisto teleported away with every one of his forces, leaving nothing left.

Unfortunately, this meant the Skylanders were left to deal with Spyro by themselves. Spyro started to shake with anger as he failed to destroy his opponents. He started sending out shockwaves that shook the academey. Fireburn, Ivy and Comet suddenly stepped in and from their horns, a silver beam combined and hit Spyro. Spyro started to return to normal. He fainted. Cynder came close to him and saw his scales were charred black in several spots and were smoking. Fireburn came up and said, "With that much power, it put enormous strain on his body. It was a miracle he survived.". Spyro was carried to the infirmary. The gods themselves observed what had happened. They had been making progress on Spyro's new sword. They fixed the hilt, and were fashioning the blades out of substances of the gods. They also discovered, in a way, that Spyro's sword was a way to control his power. Without his sword, he would have the capability to kill gods. The wounds from Spyro healed in a few days, but Cynder was worried. Since Frieza was now here, and Spyro's new form was only barely able to hold it back, would Spyro kill himself by being in that state for too long? Along the next few days, the Gods finished the blades, and finally presented the finished product. Spyro felt instantly reinvigorated by his sword and got used to it very quickly. The demon stone still was inlaid in the hilt, which helped Spyro a great deal.

However, one day, everything changed. Spyro was inside his house, pondering the current state of things, when the doorbell rang. He went out and saw firstly that everything had turned a bluish hue and was frozen. There was a mysterious creature, with most of it covered in brown leather drapes. Spyro tried to speak. He couldn't. The old hermit spoke, "You are Spyro, I assume. You have an imbalance within you, as your light overpowers the dark. However, by the apex of the new moons, in one days time, you will find the darkness within yourself. I hope you are ready.". The old hermit dissapeared and the world turned to normal. Spyro was shaken by what he had heard, and became afraid of what the person had said. tommorow came sooner than expected. He said he had to go out to do something to Cynder. She understood, but was worried. Spyro left at about 7:00 that night. He isolated himself. He went to the thinking spot. There he waited, and waited, and waited. Suddenly, he felt a tugging sensation, like his scales were being pulled of his body. On the outside, his body was becoming thinner and grayer, and more bone-like than anything. This went on until his entire body was a living skeleton, with two, dark, burning eyes. His wings, now blue, were torn and scraped. His mohawk were bones with flaps of skin on each one. And his tail and horns were in the shape of a scythe. He radiated death. Scraps of bone flew out of the ground until there was an entire set of armor made of intertwined bones. They closed around him. A faint blueish glow eminated from somewhere in his center. He decided to call his new form, Death Spyro. As he walked, he noticed that wherever he walked, the grass died. He used his elements just fine. He flew off on the wings that couldn't possibly fly. He noticed that Mephisto's fortress was at this time, outside of the truce's borders. Spyro walked in, and whenever a monster flew at him, they died. Spyro smiled.He drew his sword. Mephisto and Frieza were making bets on which one would be the one to kill Spyro, when the doors blew up and Spyro walked in. Frieza tried to use his Spirit Bomb, but it did not work. Spyro smiled. "What is the matter, losing your touch?". Mephisto blasted Spyro with all he had. There was a huge explosion and Spyro shattered. Scraps of bone lay on the ground. Mephisto was surprised. "Well that was easier then expected.". But then it happened. Spyro started coming back together. The bones rearranged themselves until Spyro was remade. "Now that was a little unfriendly.". Spyro waved his hand and Mephisto and Frieza flew into a wall. They tried to move but couldn't. Spyro laughed. "Oh, I control all, the bones that make up your body, are not yours, but mine.". Spyro flew up to him with his tailblade swishing in front of him. He set it across Mephisto's throat. Then, he felt a tugging sensation, but not like last time. It was telling him to get out of there. He realized that Mephisto was moving his castle into his territory. Spyro hit them both on the head and flew off with a final, "Until next time." and flew off into the night.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading, Updates on the way.****P.S. The four S's: Stupidity, School, Shenannigans, and Siblings. That is all I have to say. And if you find Spyro a little too OP, don't worry it will balance out really soon.**


	20. Inevitability

Inevitability

Cynder was resting in bed when a sound shook the ground. She looked outside and saw a legion of strange creatures. They were vaguely humanoid, but were made of shadows. She got up. Hoping that Spyro had returned, but with no such luck. The creatures were already engaging in conflict with Nexus, which was strange as it should have been done by now. He sliced one in half, but it pushed itself up onto itself. It weas pushing itself back together. They carried strange weapons, which seemed to come out of their arms. She took up her Ice Scythe and leaped out where she saw Omega and the other battling the threats, but were getting pushed back. She charged at them and they threw what seemed to be a massive hammer. She got hit and was thrown back by it. She tried to pick it up but it was pinning her to the ground. She looked and saw that the others were getting the wierd hammers thrown at them. Suddenly, a wierd feelng came over Cynder, like the feeling of impending death. She looked as far as she could and saw a robed figure land in front of her. The creatures apparently didn't like it and threw a hammer, a large rectangular prism with a long handle. The figure lifted a hand and stopped the hammer in it's tracks. The creature seemed to tighten its hold around the hammer head and the hammer started to crack. The figure said, "The end comes to all things and creatures. It is an inevitability, as is destiny. And your destiny is here, or should I say, " the hammer started to fracture, "I am." and the hammer crumbled. The creatures yelled in anger and the figure held his hand and released a shockwave. A stray sword cut the robes. The figure raised a hand that looked like bone. It ripped off the robes and Cynder saw it's figure, not daring to hope, but, "Spyro?" she asked.

Spyro stood infront of her, as a skeleton with a bluish hue inside of him. He raised his gray, skeletal hands and immediately, bones popped out of the ground and formed into an endoskeleton of intertwined bone and armor. They closed around Spyro and fixed on to his body. His blue tattered wings and frills on his mohawk gleamed next to his scythe horns. The creatures charged at Spyro. Spyro saw they had bones. He willed a whole bunch of them to slam into the ground repeadedly. Spyro brought out his sword, which was diffireant than his first sword. The hilt was now a long cylinder with the Demon Stone in the middle. The sword had long glowing blades which changed itself when he changed his elemends, and now the long curved blades were glowing darkness. Spyro waded through the army, not showing any signs of fatigue. Then, the massive ones came out. They looked like drakons, and they were commanded by a figure of Darkness. It threw a large Hammer that Spyro caught by the handle. Spyro's hands started to burn. Spyro grimaced and focused. He looked at the drakons. He started swinging the hammer. The drakons attacked. He hit one in the jaw and the beast was instantly killed. Spyro held his sword and sliced another in half, from the mouth to the tail. Spyro willed another two to smash into the ground repeatedly. Spyro yelled and charged at the enemy. He sliced a legion down. In a few minutes, a creature came that was unlike the others. It was large and himan sized. The figure took off his hood and reveled himself to be Frieza. Spyro did not know why he was here, but he was not going to let Frieza destroy his home. He charged, but Frieza created several copies of himself. Spyro knew a trick. He set a shockwave, but the fakes stayed where they were while the real one flew backwards. Frieza looked behind him with a thousand troops, with his cousin Mephisto leading them. Spyro broke the hammers holding the skylanders down. They yelled and joined in. The two armies charged at one another. Freieza and Mephisto dealed with Nexus and Spyro while Fireburn and his friends lead the assault against the enemy.

Spyro did not have his sword, a blow from Mephisto said that much. Nexus was dealing blows against the enemy. Cynder eliminated hundreds with her scythe. Mephisto let out a huge shockwave that leveled the ground for several hundred meters and held Spyro against a wall. Mephisto used his telekineses to force wires to hold Spyro in place. He advanced slowly. Spyro grunted, if only he had his sword. Mephisto used his sword to trya nd break through the armor of bones, at Spyro's weak point. Spyro used his strength to hold up, but he was wavering. A few meters away, Spyro's sword was lifted up. Spyro held back, starting to break. Then, Spyro's sword came flying out of nowhere, knocking Mephisto back. It stopped and went backward. Mephisto looked back to see who threw it. Spyro's sword was in the hand of Fireburn. Spyro said, "I knew it.". Mephisto knocked him through a wall. Fireburn started to pound Mephiso with his sword. He crossed the two swords and created a shockwave that knocked Mephisto backwards several feet. He threw his katana and Spyro's sword constantly, back and forth. He tapped into the power of Spyro and shot an Asentron Beam. Nexus looked in awe as Spyro got up and joined in the fight. Spyro ended up with Fireburn's morphing katana while Fireburn had his sword. "No," said Spyro, "give me that, you have this one." he continued as they exchanged swords. Spyro parried with Fireburn, contantly changing swords. With a mighty blast, Fireburn was knocked out. Spyro felt a blue aura around him as he pounded the Demon with everything he had. Nexus had managed to knock Frieza out nd was now helping Spyro. Spyro laid out his hands and he looked up and said, "Now, this may seem, a little off topic, but I think I was only going about 10 percent of this form. I'm thinking that I should try out my full capabilities.". He felt his power increase. He hit Mephisto with seemingly teleportation and Mephisto was shot into the atmosphere. Spyro jumped up again. He went so fast, that the air around him combusted into flames. He hit Mephisto down. He hit the Pantheon of the Gods. They were utterly terrified when Mephisto extended his influence over them. They started to attack but Spyro was so powerful that he kept on hitting them back, no matter what they tried. Then, they started to overpower him. Spyro tried to call for his sword, but it was too far away, instead he felt a different sensation come over him. He felt a handle in his hand and swung. It was the axe he had seen on the pillar the other day. The axe crackled with pure god energy. Mephisto thought out loud, "How can I be defeated by a simple dragon?". Spyro answered while charging his most powerful attack. "I am no simple dragon. I am a GOD!". he released his attack, which decemated the palace. Mephisto was gone, but was not dead. Spyro then fell over, reverting to his normal form. (10%) The gods awoke, seeing Spyro holding the axe, they freaked out. Spyro put down the axe and left. Leaving the Pantheon. Yet when he came back, Frieza was defeating all of them. Spyro growled. Frieza noticed Spyro and smiled. "I took this from my brother in case if the plan failed. So, I'm going to use this." Frieza said as he pulled out the Infinite. Spyro gasped and ran foward. The Infinite morphed into the Infinity Gauntlet. It wrapped around Frieza's fist. He snapped. Spyro yelled as he turned white, with golden lights coming from his eyes. The shock coming from the Infinity Gauntlet was stopped from turning everything to dust. Frieza was in shock. He pushed harder. Spyro glared at him. He thought faintly about stopping it. "You don't think you have seen true power. This is all of my power that I have. And this, is what it is, to be, Infinite.". He extended his whim and sent the Infinite back to it's own dimention. Frieza yelled as he attacked Spyro with everything that he had. Spyro just walked foward. He never even got hindered. He held Frieza by the throat. He slammed him down. He threw him away. Spyro gasped as his drain caught up to him. He fell over. A few people had seen what had happened, but it had gone awry. Many people said that it was not Spyro at all, and it was some sort of god. Spyro never minded. Spyro felt almost releived that he was not getting as much attentio as he had thought he would have been. This continued on for a week. One day afterwards, Spyro was laying about, and then the gods came and captured Spyro out of the blue. Spyro fought and almost broke the cage open. The Gods put him next to a crystal. Spyro felt his power start to drain. Once it was done. The new King of the gods came forth. It was Death. He snarled, "Now take him to the dungeons, and have him rot.". Spyro was knocked out.

Spyro awoke in a cage that had guards on the end of every hall. Spyro could not summon his sword. He thought he would never get out. He started to pound on the bars. He was ready to go down fighting. He felt a tug on his paw. A commotion came from the top of the stairs. The axe he had used was speeding towards him. It cut through the bars and came to Spyro's hand. He walked out of the prison towards where the crystal was. Death, Mephisto and Frieza blocked his entrance. He walked towards them. Lightning flickered in his eyes as he knocked each of them side with seemingly no problem at all. He hit the crystal, and it started to crack. The fracture increased as Spyro started to absorb the energy. Frieza and Mephisto got up as Spyro blasted them with his axe. He felt some new sense of clarity as he felt his sword return to him. He smashed his two weapons together and the weapon transformed. His handle elongated into a staff with a Hammer-axe on the back part and with a long blade on the other. Spyro sliced his sword across and a line of energy arced over and released a shockwave. Spyro stabbed the crystal with his sword, and it shattered. A huge white light was released and Spyro yelled with the force of 19 supernovas. A large white light was released that blinded them all. The next they saw of Spyro, was his eyes gleaming gold yet again, and his scales a radiant white. Spyro growled, "Now, you will know true power.".

* * *

**Hello everyone. To know the ending, Sorry, but you'll have to wait till 2020. Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year**

**Jingle Bells**

**Kaos Smells**

**Frieza go away!**

**Eruptor's hot**

**Chill is not**

**Skylanders all the way!**


	21. A New Power

The Final Power

* * *

Spyro yelled at the three opposistions and waved a his new weapon and an arc of magic decimated everything in frontof him. Death called Frieza and Mephisto to scatter and take on the Skylanders while he took on Spyro. Spyro clanged against Death's armor in a huge punch. The single punch let out a shockwave that eliminated everything within thirty meters. Death took his scythe. He swung it around and knocked Spyro in the head. Spyro felt the space where he had been punched and saw there was a trace of gold liquid on it. With a seemingly small shock, he realized it was his own blood. He healed himself. He sliced Death down the middle with his new weapon, which he decided to call Stormbringer as a tribute to Stormbringer (and because I just saw Infinity War and Endgame, it was awesome.). He swung it and it cut Death, and from the wound seeped darkness. Death healed himself and got back up ready to fight. Spyro swung round and around until he became a arc of godly energy. Death called Mephisto up to help him. Frieza stayed down to lead the assault on the Academy. Mephisto sliced with his sword and drew blood along Spyro's right side. Spyro healed himself. Spyro met Mephisto with Stormbringer. He sliced and dodged striked by the enemy. He thought of his friends that Frieza was overpowering. He needed to get to them. He trapped Mephisto and Death in a cage. It held them back, but spyro knew it would not be for long. He raised his weapon and dissapeared in an arc of light.

Back on ground level, the Skylanders were fighting a loosing battle. Cynder was on the sides, trying to heal, while Fireburn and Nexus dealed with Frieza, but were geting overwhelmed. "PUNY!" Frieza yelled as he launched Nexus and Fireburn back. He grinned. Nexus and Fireburn were starting to tire out. Then, a giant beam of light sliced through the air and hit the ground in the middle of the battle. A hammer-axe with a sword on the back of the handle came out and hit the creatures off of Fireburn and Nexus. It returned to the light and they got a clear visage. Spyro stood there, holding Stormbringer, looking as ferocious as ever with his white scales and golden eyes. Comet laughed, "HAHA. You guys are so screwed now!". Spyro ran foward into a run shouting, "Bring me FRIEZA!". He launched up to an army of demons and let out a shockwave that killed several hundred monsters instantly. The Skylanders shouted in unison and struck back. Mephisto and Death had broken out and joined Frieza against Spyro. Spyro threw his axe and it landed spot onto Mephisto's chest. He yelled. Spyro knocked Frieza and Death backwards in a snag of chains. Mephisto looked at Spyro slowly coming foward. He noticed something in the hilt of the weapon. He grabbed it out and saw it was one of his Demon Stones. He tried to use it but Spyro called Stormbringer right back to him. mephisto knew he was beat. He grabbed somthing that looked like dust off the ground. Spyro aimed Stormbringer at Mephisto. Mephisto used the Demon Stone to teleport away, saying, "You should have gone for the head.". Frieza and Death left soon behind them. Spyro then suddenly felt very light-headed. He dropped to the ground. He next woke up in the hospital several days later. There, Cynder told him that Mephisto had started to terrorize villages that were being moved into their zone. Spyro wondered, "But the magic imbued in the contract made opposing magic impossible to reach the other provinces.".

Spyro got up and reasoned that since there was no person from the outside that could have done this, it had to be somebody turned spy to them. They frisked every person, but could not find any scource that could indicate that they were being spied on. Meanwhile, in Mephisto's hall, the spy turned up, his feathers glistened in the little light that was in the room. The malevolent traitor said in a motonomous voice, "Mephisto, the Skylanders are unsettled. No doubt to Spyro's bad handling of the situation.". Mephisto laughed. "That is very good. I am still surprised that you came to find us on your own. I can't believe you would betray your own father to sieze your ambition. I am truly impressed.". The traitor snickered. I will sieze power, and will control the resistance once Spyro is, let me say, dismissed, from this world.". Mephisto sent the spy out, and the former Skylander walked out, with nobody appeared to have watched him. However, one person knew. This was Blinder. She had found out completely by accident. She was trying out Shadow Travel for the first time, and accidentially teleported right in the forest that the spy was walking. She caught a glimpse of him, and whispered a little to loud. "I can't believe this. I should have seen this coming, although I never suspected it to go this far. I have to go tell the others. She turned around. The spy stood in front of her and said, "Tell who? I think you are mistaken. You will never tell. As I won't hurt a fellow Skylander, you will not die by my hand, but the others may see you.". Blinder yelled, "You bring insult to the Skylanders!", before being tranquilized. The traitor tied her up and left her there. She woke up hours later. She wondered how she was going to get out of the situation.

The spy returned to the Academy under the cover of shadow. He implanted a bomb to destroy the Academy, with Spyro being the only one inside at the time. Blackout and Spotlight were looking for their daughter. Sharpsound and Omega were looking for her. Spyro was at his desk as a dark shadow started to take form. Spyro looked at it with interest. He called Stormbringer to him. The shadow formed a portal and Blinder shot out, being very disgruntled and beaten. Spyro threw away his guard and went to comfort her and ask what had done this. She could only stutter, "traitor...in here...try to kill...bomb in...creatures.". Spyro was confused and asked what they meant. Meanwhile, the bomb was counting down. At five seconds, Blinder stuttered, "There's a bomb in here!". Spyro asked in shock, "A BOMB!?", as the bomb exploded. The academy imploded on itself as many core supports were taken out. Spyro instinctively curled around Blinder, shielding her from the explosion. The explosion triggered a whole chain of bombs that separated the Academy main building from the mainland. The magic started to quiver. Spyro jumped across the shattered remenants of the floor. He got out the exit right as the building tumbled into the endless expanse. Blackout and Spotlight were relieved that their daughter was fine. However, in a surprise turn of events, the Academy was surrounded by many sky-boats, all loaded with infinite creatures. Spyro summoned Stormbringer with his magic and tried to transform into his Aether form but failed. He tried to at least escalate to his Dark forms, but they didn't work. He was stuck in his basic form. Spyro did not see how he could win. Frieza came foward with all six Demon stones. He shot it at Spyro as Spyro saw that many of his friends lay injured on the ground. Nexus hobbled over as Spyro split the Beam in two with Stormbringer. Spyro yanked the Demon Stones from Frieza and they sucked to his paw. He hit Frieza and it launched him back. Spyro said, "This is over, for now.". He snapped. The dark forces started getting yanked into hell, with Death, Maphisto and Frieza being left. Spyro collapsed onto his side. His life force started to drain after using all six stones. Stormbringer started to glow next to him. Godly energy started to spew out from Spyro in every direction. Spyro opened his eyes and his life energy came back as he turned into his Death Form. Frieza knocked everybody else out. Death, Mephisto and Frieza converged on Spyro with their weapons drawn. Stormbringer started to glow as energy started seeping into it. Spyro swung it and it left a trail of light where it swung. With it, he drew the symbol for power and it flew at the enemies, knocking them back. All the Skylanders were out cold, except for one. It was the traitor. Spyro turned and looked at a face he never expected to see on his opposing side again. It was Storm. "Storm! What on earth is going on here?", Spyro demanded. Even though he asked, he knew the answer. Storm retorted, "I have turned spy to eliminate you, and then I will take over the Skylanders and rule as best as possible. Spyro yelled, "But they will never except you now. Nobody will want you!". Storm muttered, "They will never know, as you won't be around to tell them.". Spyro yelled as he ran at his opponents, Stormbringer glowing.

Mephisto faced off with him first. He met in a showwer of sparks. Storm shot a blast at Spyro with Death throwing his scythe from another direction. Spyro was being fed power from the Demon Stones embedded in his fist, and so he met the challenge no problem. He leapt up and the two attacks cancelled each other out. He used the stone to pound Frieza in the back. Death sneaked around Spyro and stabbed Spyro through the ribcage with his Scythe. Spyro hit Death away and yanked the Scythe out of him. He threw it to the side. Friez attacked him and Spyro turned and punched him. Storm attacked from behind. Spyro flipped him over his head. Spyro yelled and separated the enemies from himself. He punched the opposistion with the blunt end of his weapon. Sppyro noticed with grimness that Storm was gone. He looked behind and caught Storm coming at him. He slammed Storm into the Demons. Spyro saw the stones embedded in his fist. He pulled them out, but they made copies of themselves. Spyro realized that by using all the stones at once, he had developed a permanant connection to them. He felt his weapon burn in his left hand, so he tossed it to his right, and with the stones there, it kept his hand from burning. Spyro charged at the disorientated opponents. He sliced the weapon across them, but they blocked it. Mephisto gathered the stones that Spyro had dropped when he made the duplicaltes. Using them, they teleported awyy from the battlefield. Spyro instantly fell over. Weeks later, he woke up, and saw that things were as they left it. The others did not know that Storm was the spy, because Blinder was still in care since her injuries were more severe than she had realized. She had suffered damage to her skull and was in a coma. Spyro was able to speed up the healling somewhat, but she would be out of commision for at least another week. Spyro knew that the time was right to reveal the truth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Updates coming.**

**HAPPPYYY NEWWW YEEEEAAAAAARRRRR!!!!**

**Who thought Storm would become a traitor?**


	22. Difficulty and Rage

**Difficulty** **and** **Rage**

* * *

Spyro limped out of the infirmary with his son by his side, helping him up. He then noticed that he had a strange apparatus on his right hand. "Cynder," he asked as Cynder was beside him, "What is this on my wrist?". Cynder answered, "That is to keep you alive Spyro. After the battle and you went unconscious, the stones embedded in your palm strarted to kill you. They started sucking out your life energy. We quickly made that so that the stones would not kill you. We tried to take them out, but they were stuck to your hand.". Spyro wondered. "Cyn? Do you think that my weapon could hold them?". Cynder thought for a long time. "It may work, but there would have to be several strong power scources helping with the tranference.". Spyro asked, "Can you help me get to Eternity. I need to see the Ancients.".

The Ancients were chatting about random things when Spyro knocked open the doors. The Ancients freaked. "W-w-what do you want?" asked one of the bravest. Spyro replied sternly, "I need to be able to move the demon stones in my wrist into my weapon because I'm not going to be able to fight.". The blacksmith ancient, Archimedes, came foward and stammered, "Okay, but I need to reform the weapon to be able to hold them, because last time I checked, Demon stones can't be bound to wepons with duct tape.". Spyro handed him his weapon and watched him as he went to the forge. He slowly implemented holes in the structure. Two in the axe blade, one in the center of the hammer, two on the sword part, and one in the handle. Spyro went to touch it, but the Ancients said, "We must first arrange ourselves to help with the transference. The energy in those stones is very powerful. It must be handled properly, or else it is a high likeness that you would be incinerated.". Spyro waited for the Ancients to form. They seemed to miss a spot. "Damn him." Muttered one of the ancients, "Death defected to the dark side after the last battle.". Spyro concentrated and created a duplicate of him. This confused them until the duplicate formed into Death Spyro.

Death spyro went to where Death would usually be. Spyro went closer to Stormbringer. He gripped the axe with his right hand. The Demon stones travelled up the weapon to their respective posistions as the wrist glove that Spyro had broke itself off. Spyro immediately fell on the floor and started groaning as red streams started curling up his arms in vein like wires. Cynder and Nexus had come to oversee the operation and they were getting anxious. Cynder started, "Stop, Stop it now!". Death Spyro stopped and asked, "Spyro are you okay?!" Spyro only groaned again. Nexus said sternly, "Talk to me Spyro.". Spyro groaned again but soon replied, "I'm okay. I'm okay.". Storm however was secretly opening the barrier from the Badlands to the Dragon Realms. He quickly used his magic to open a small chink in the armor. Spyro started to pulse more and more power as he raised it up in order to fully connect himself with the weapon. He yelled in a final move that lit up the whole area at the same time that the barrier to the Dragon realms broke. The light subsided and they saw that Spyro had absorbed his copy, and his weapon was lying on the ground, the demon stones glowing ominously in the metal. Spyro's scar on his chest still pulsed with energy from the transfusion and his right arm was scorched. Nexus rushed over to Spyro as Spyro was breathing hoarsely. Nexus helped him up and hit the axe away. Cynder got a holographic message from Eon that the Dragon Realms were under attack. Spyro ran there as fast as he could. He saw dark creatures crawling the streets. He ran through the destruction, as he saw families huddled in burning houses while others were fighting them off. Spyro got angry at the creatures destroying his home. He sliced a lot of them to bits. Cynder and Nexus started to help more an more. When they encountered a large army, Cynder's sapphire eyes glowed blue and an aura of the same color surrounded her. She launched at the army. She started slicing the creatures down, with them hardly beeing able to do anything to stop her. Nexus stod there, astounded. "Instinct Call," he said, looking at Cynder, "It calls a dragon's pure instincts and changes them into a dragon with only one goal in mind: Defeat the opposistion. Few have ever learned it. Not even the purple dragon can access it of their own will.". Spyro continued with Cynder, however he was favoring his left as his right was still damaged after the transfusion.

He ran past many destroyed home when he saw the worst sight of his life. Even years later, he would be emotionally scarred. He saw his parents defending a large group of downed dragons and warriors. He heard Mephisto's laugh as a dark blast enveloped his parents. He couldn't say anything. He ran forth to try to save them. Suddenly, a large blast from the center came out and disintegrated the soldiers and blowtorched Mephisto. He saw the aftermath of the explosion. He walked foward, afraid of what he would see. He walked and saw his parents, now aged into their 60's, black as ash. He struggled to hold back tears. The barely moving from of his father trembled and said very faintly, "Spyro.". Spyro rushed over to his dad, tears in his eyes. His father coughed, "Spyro. I'm sorry.". Spyro sobbed, "No, you have nothing to be sorry for.". His mother stuttered, "We wanted to be with you longer, but our time is up now.". Spyro cried, "No. You can't.". His dad said, "We are proud of you..(cough) and remember Spyro." he said as he started to glow, "You are our son, and never forget it.". His parents glowed and their bodies turned into particles of light. The light went up to the clouds. Spyro fell to the ground. "No...no...NO!". He started to glow as he turned into his Elemental Form (Which is his ?.?.? Form by the way.). He yelled in anger and saddness as his axe returned to him, all six stones glowing dark red, as blood does when it is taken from a body. He stood up. He stared at Mephisto.

He roared in a shockwave that shook the realms. Far away, Eon looked off with Omega and blinder and said, "Oh no.". Spyro closed on Mephisto with blinding speed. However, he was not the only one who attacked. Nexus appeared beside him and started destroying Mephisto. Spyro swung his axe and Mephisto suffered a large gash across his midsection. He yelled in a rage. He got knocked back in a desperate attempt by Mephisto to get him away. Spyro growled and called out, "SHAI!". A massive Dragon Avatar appeared around him. Nexus turned around and got out of the way. Spyro launched foward and yelled at the top of his lungs. Mephisto yelled as he got teady for his Final attack, "Underworld Enchance!!!!!!". Spyro met his charge with his own and a massive explosion enveloped the area. Mephisto was launched back as Spyro started pounding him mercilessly. He turned to his Death form. "You, shall not live past this day.". Spyro glowed and so did Mephisto. Energy satrted coarsing through Spyro's body as he let out his strongest attack, his new attack, merged with his Asentron Beam. Spyro called on the power of his Demon Stones and launched his attack. Spyro swept his hands out. He caused thousands of femers and bones to create massive fists of bones. He saw Death try to stop him, as Mephisto started to be ripped apart. Death launched at Spyro. Spyro held out his hand and stopped him. Spyro's rage was indefinite, his anger uncontrollable. He threw Death to the ground as he increased the intensity of the attack. Mephisto and Death assembled themselves to resist Spyro's attack. Spyro thought in his mind, "These monsters killed my parents, and for that, I must win this fight. For them, for everyone here.". He enveloped himself in his avatar once again and launched foward as the three demons shot a beam that lit up the sky. Spyro charged through it and pounded the three with his attack. Death dispersed and retreated in a mass of black particles. Mephisto lay on his side, a massive hole in his stomach and had his torso blasted half off. He had no idea how he was still alive, but he knew he was beat. He looked in fear at Spyro coming close towards him. Spyro threw his axe at Mephisto as Mephisto teleported away, just in time. Spyro let out a final roar that eliminated what was left of the army.

Spyro listened to the sounds of triumph grow as they realized they were safe, but to Spyro they meant nothing. Spyro held his axe in his scorched hand and walked over to where his parents had taken their final stand. He saw something on the ground. It was a small stopwatch with the top side being a picture of him, Nexus, and his parents, taken only recently. The watch had stopped at 12:36, the time of their death. Cynder walked over to him and asked what was wrong, but a single look at Spyro and the picture said it all. Cynder started to cry along with Spyro. Even Nexus, who had been taught to conceal his emotions, broke down at the realization that his parents were gone. The Masters, now in their 70's, erected a precious monument made of all jewels to honor the mother and father of the Chosen One. Spyro went into deep depression. He always kept muttering to himself, "I should have gone for the head.". When Cynder asked about it, Spyro snapped, "You wanna know? You want to know why I keep muttering to myself? Do you want to know why I blame myself for my parent's deaths? Its because I wasn't powerful enough! I should have killed Mephisto when I had the chance! He said it himself! I couldn't kill him, and now my parents are dead, because of me!". Cynder was struck by what Spyro had said. She had no idea he blamed himself for his parents's deaths. "Spyro, it was not your fault! The one who was at fault was the one who opened the door to the Dragon realms!". Spyro froze. He thought long and hard. "You're right. It wasn't me. It was the spy, and I know who he is. When I find him, I am going to kill that little pompous bastard.". Cynder looked at Spyro with a hardening glare. "Who is it?". Spyro looked back at her. "It was Storm.".

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry about the long wait. I got a minecraft realm and it took up a lot of my time, and I wanted to bring some real emotion into this. So yeah, teen language is now part of the series.**


	23. Being Held Back

**Held Back**

* * *

Spyro looked out the wondow as Cynder was still processing what he had jut said. "Storm?! But Spyro, that's ridic-, actually no that make a lot of sense when you think about it. Spyro watched as the impending storm that was coming started to roll in. He felt a sudden wave of nausea, he swayed on his feet and blacked out. He awoke in a strange place, with seemingly no end to the vastness that he was seeing. The only thing he saw was a version of himself with darkness rippling off of him. Spyro approached cautiously. He did not know what this thing was or if it was hostile. He didn't pick up any hostile intentions, but it seemed...sad. The thing raised it's dark arm and enchanted, "worros eht esnaelc uoy litnu, rewop lluf on.". Spyro felt like a chain was being wrapped around himself. Restricting him from this dimention. Spyro turned back to reality as he fell over on his side. Cynder rushed to his side and asked what was wrong. Spyro answered, "I don't know.". Spyro was cleared as having a headache, but Spyro felt as if it was something more than that. He decided to train to clear his mind. Spyro thought about entering his Aether Form but only flickered with power before dispersing comepletly. Spyro tried to use his fire, he used it, but he felt it substantially weaker. He thought to what he had seen in his vision, and silently cursed whatever the thing was that had taken away his power.

Spyro was only able to improve himself to his Death form at most. (because I made Spyro so god damn powerful, he doesnt need a lot of concentration to go into his weaker forms. He was testing before on the normal amount of power concentration he previously needed to go into his Aether Form.) He wanted to unlock his Infinite form but found it was locked to him. He decided that a walk would help him clear his mind. He walked around the Dragon Realms which were still being fixed from his last battle. He also realized that Mephisto had not attacked in a while. He eventually ran into the place where his parents's memorial was, and not far from that was Stormbringer's memorial. He felt saddened at how he was seeing the memorials of people he had failed to save. He found his brother Nexus on the other size. Nexus looked at him strangely and said, "Trying a new look? I don't think chains suit you.". Spyro thought what the heck he was talking about. Nexus noticed this and said, "You honestly can't feel the chains that are all around you?". Spyro responded, "No. Are you fine?". Nexus shaked his head and the chains dissapeared. Nexus replied mournfully, "I don't know. I came here to look at the parents I barely knew. I feel as if I wasn't strong enough either.". Spyro said, "I could help you, but it is really dangerous.". Nexus perked up his ears. "I don't care how dangerous this is. I need to help everyone. Even you.". Spyro responded sternly, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you.".

Spro lead him to his Zarathos summoning chamber. He summoned Zarathos and Zarathos asked him what he wanted. Spyro sent him his thought. Zarathos went wide eyed, (or wide eye socket since he's a skull, i.. a you know just forget it.) and asked, "For you or Nexus?". Spyro responded, "Nexus.". Zarathos shot in a beam of light into Nexus by saying, "SHIKAI!". Nekus glowed blue and lay on the floor. He slowly got up and asked, "What did you do?". Spyro responded while helping his brother up, "I gave you a new power that boosts your abilities.". Nexus asked, "Why didn't you do that yourself?". Spyro responded, "I thought that considering the amount of magic in my body, any more would make me combust with energy. I will take you to the arena to test your new power.". Before the two dragons left Zarathos asked, "Not that it is really my business, but why do you have chains on you Spyro. Seems very unethical.". Spyro groaned. "Why does everybody keep saying I have chains on me? I have no chains on me!". Zarathos decided he better get out of here before anything bad happened to him. Spyro left with Nexus to the Training Arena.

Nexus went into the training arena, still a little drowsy, but ready. Spyro instructed, "To activate your power, you must concentrate and yell out 'Bankai' and your power will increase. To dectivate it, you say 'Shikai'. Understood?". Nexus understood and stepped out into the arena and called, "BANKAI!". His markings on his face glowed blue as he erupted in an aura of power. Spyro nodded and said, "Now if you want to increase in power even more you say 'Bankai' followed by the amount of times you want your power to increase. I have given a similar treatment to Omega, Alpha, Sharpsound and Blinder. That is how I knew this is somewhat safe for you.". Nexus nodded and called out "SHIKAI!" and reverted to normal. Then, the ground started to shake. Dark Smoke began emmitting from the ground. Then, something hard hit the back of Spyro's head, and he blacked out.

* * *

Spyro awoke in a strange place. There was a bunch of creatures of all sorts in cages. Spyro stood up, but was greeted by an enormous pain on his legs. He saw shackles on his arms and legs, coarsing with dark energy. His elemental energy was being drained. A figure lay across from him, eminating the same Dark energy as the shackles, but was in a seperate cage. Two goblins came in and spoke in Goblikin (BTW, Goblikin is just simplified speaking, like a caveman.), "Big fight tonight. Think he win?". "Yes. Two don't have chance.". The first shivered at the word, "Two.". "Little powerful. Worry?". The second one laughed and said, "No. He too weak. Very funny.". The two pulled up to Spyro's cage. They pressed a button and Spyro felt his head spin. He fell into a small room. He saw a flash of gold and lit a fire in his mouth. He saw Nexus, in a similar state as he himself. Nexus looked up and saw Spyro standing above him. He struggled upward. Spyro used his little elemental reserve to help his brother. Nexus asked "Where do you think we are?". Spyro responded, which in the confusing darkness, reverberated off the sound of the walls and made it almost impossible to discern, "I think we are in some sort of fighting Tournament. I heard these Grublins talking about some big fight that was going to happen.". Nexus groaned, which quickly turned to a very loud exclamation of aggrivation, as the walls opened into a massive stadium, filled with lights. They heard a voice that reminded them of somebody they had met before, "Hello ladies and gentlemen, we bring you this ultimate match, with the purple dragon Spyro and his brother Nexus, facing the one, the only, Stone Mason!". A massive Stone golem with lava underneath his rocky exoskeleton. emerged from a trapdoor. Spyro looked around and sure enough, he saw somebody who he had seen before, Rourke.". He saw somebody he had never expected to be here, Storm. He was next to Rourke in the emporers box.

Spyro was distracted by the massive roar emmitting from the Stone Golem's throat. Somebody yelled, "START!" and the match started. The Stone Golem expanded his arm at Spyro and Nexus and the two brothers launched to the side. Spyro tried to use his water element to extinguish the lava but failed. He realixed that this entire arena was made out of materials that were inferior to supply their elemental powers. Nexus was able to use Aether, but that wasn't much. Spyro was weaker, so that wasn't going for them. Spyro growled and used his supply of magic to increase his fire power. He launched a Death Tornado at the Golem, which distracted it for a moment. Nexus came up and hit it in the head with Aether. The Golem roared and launched a volley of lava at Spyro, and a single drop landed on his wings. Spyro yelled in agony as a hole was burned clear through his left membrane. In fact, his entire wing felt completely numb. Luckily the wound wasn't bleeding. Spyro collapsed.

Nexus on the other hand had used Bankai and multiplied his powers by ten, he reverted back after smashing the Golem into the side wall. He felt a horrible pain in his stomach and realized what Spyro said about his power being dangerous was true. He heard Spyro yell in agony. He saw the lava had rendered his wing immoble. He saw the Golem move toward Spyro with a glob of lava in it's hand, with Spyro unable to move in pain. At this point, Nexus abandoned all pretense of caution. He yelled, "BANKAI, TIMES ONE THOUSAND!!". He erupted in a blue aura and punched the demon so hard the Demon could not keep up with the momentum change and split in half. He ran over to Spyro and healed him with the mere presense of his power. Spyro heard Storm laughing as the Golem started to reform, even more flaming. Spyro felt a burning rage inside of him, and in an instance that lasted a microsecond, Spyro was thrown into the void he had seen after he had spoke to Cynder earlier.

* * *

In the dreamscape, he saw the version of himself. It still seemed sad, but also angry. Spyro amazingly did not yell at the creature for limiting his powers. In that moment, Spyro felt sorry for whatever was there. He tried to move, but was immobilized. The creature let a tear fall to the ground. The place where it struck was unidentifiable, but from that point, flames struck out and enveloped the mindscape. The creature spoke in a voice that filled Spyro with sorrow, "Go, use your maximum, but for this time only. Be with what you have.". And with that, he was thrown back into his body.

* * *

Spyro jerked as he was trown back into his body. Nexus asked him what was wrong. Spyro didn't respond. He looked at his brother, and a small smirk made across his face. Nexus was confused, but returned it. Spyro turned back to the Golem, now fully reformed and remembered the creature's words. "Be with what you have.". He asked, "Nexus? Want to bring this guy down?". Nexus smiled and replied, "Of course dear brother.". They yelled as they ran towards the crature. Spyro felt free as he leaped over the golem and stabbed it in the back. The golem roared and turned around and stepped in it's own lava. It let out a yell of agony. Spyro noticed this as well as Nexus. They used their water and fire elements to control the lava. They splashed it back at the Golem. Spyro turned into Death Spyro and fed on the dark magic surrounding them. He caused bones to materialize from the many battles to the death that had been held. The Golem fought but was soon on it's last knees. Spyro looked at his brother, and then at the exposed life crystal that powered the Golem. They followed each other's line of sight, and in a final move, they both yelled, "ASENTRON!" and flew at the golem together. They powered through the tough layer of skin and the crystal shattered. The Golem let out a groan before dying.

Storm was reluctantly clapping. Roarke was really impressed. They sent sentries out to subdue them, but Spyro and Nexus were not going to be in here any longer. They plowed through the sentries. Incinerating a lot of them with fire and lightning. They used a last burst of power to destroy the arena and sent Rourke and Storm flying. Spyro looked at the destruction they had caused and flew back towards the Academy.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading.****MAJOR UPDATE: 1: Because of me hitting a writers block, I won't be publishing on this story from some time. And 2: In cas you were wondering what is going to happen after this story is done, I will be giving a continuity on the LOS trilogy, called, Legend of Spyro: Redemption. Peace!**


	24. Return of the Old and New

Return

* * *

Spyro and Nexus flew back towards the Academy, with both of them reminiscing the event that had just occured. Spyro and Nexus had been trapped in Rourke's fighting ring, and had been forced to fight an enourmous Stone Golem. In a vision that Spyro had had in the middle of the battle, which Spyro had been kind enough to relay to Nexus. Nexus took time to reflect on this information. "So that was what those chains were. They were spiritually preventing you from using your full power. It seems the only way you can get your powers back, is to... is to." Nexus stopped suddenly and turned away from Spyro. Spyro asked "What?" Nexus replied, "I'll tell you later, once we're on solid ground." and under his breath he muttered, "and I have something to hit against to prevent me being knocked into next week.". Spyro looked skeptical, but shrugged it off. Once they had made it onto solid ground, Spyro said, "Okay, now how do I get my powers back?" Nexus looked at him. He looked at the massive horns, to him they looked like spears. His tail looked like a sword to him. He gulped. "The way to get your powers back, is to forget what happened to your parents.". Spyro looked at him. "No...No...NO...NOOO!!!" he yelled as he turned into his corrupt form. "HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?!??!?" he shouted. "YOU THINK I'M GOING TO FORGET WHAT HAPPENED SO EASILY?!?!? IT CAN'T BE!" he turned back to normal. "It can't be...it just can't". Spyro fell onto his side and started to sob. Nexus looked on, he felt sorry for his brother.

* * *

Millions of miles away, a dragon awoke. This particular dragon had been asleep for 46 years, yet he looked no older than twenty. The dragon stretched out his bones as his assistant, a red and blue dragon, Ciron, woke him. "Wake up. I don't want to make another mistake and leave you here for another 20 years." The dragon stretched out his long forgotten limbs. "I'm up. I'm up!" The dragon got onto all fours. He made his way to Ciron. "Next time I take like a 300 year nap, don't wake me up so suddenly. The only reason I don't smash you was because I woke up of my own accord. I had a premonition. To face the likes of an Infinite Form Dragon.". Ciron laughed, "Now now, don't be so silly. An Infinite form has not been seen for 96 Eons. I've run the diagnostics and the probability of there being one is one trevengtillion to one.". The dragon growled. "Than show me the strongest dragon!" he ordered. Ciron summoned a staff and a holographic image appeared. "The stongest dragon on my readings is in sector 839. His name is 'Spyro' as he is known. His heritage as a purple dragon makes him strong, but he is part of one of the strongest dragons of the universe.". The dragon grinned, "At least I will be able to have somewhat of a fight.". Ciron said, "Okay, get ready. We can't have you fighting your strongest opponent looking like you've never trained in your life. At least wash up, the explosions for your alarm clock have covered you with soot. I can barely make out your Purple scales and golden underbelly. The dragon replied, "Okay. You got me. How long will it take to get there?". Ciron did the math and said, "About ten minutes.". The dragon was shocked. "It's that far away?! I hate long trips.". The dragon went to get a bath after so many years. Once he was done, Ciron said, "Are you ready Jiren?". Jiren looked up. "Yes. Yes I am.".

* * *

Back at the Academy, Spyro was just arivving back and went to his room to think things through. A few minutes later, a beacon of light erupted and two dragons came out. One purple with gold on his breastplate, and the other red with blue chestplate. Nexus was the first to notice the new arrival and said, "Who are you and why have you come here?". Jiren looked over and said, "My name is Jiren, and I have come to fight a purple dragon.". Nexus said, "Well you're in luck, because I happen to be a purple dragon.". Jiren looked him over. You look a little different than I saw, but okay.". Ciron spoke to Jiren, "Lord Jiren. I don't think that this dragon is the one you want to fight.". Jiren ignored him as Nexus said, I will stick with Bankai times ten, so I don't hurt you so hard.". Jiren smirked. Nexus called out to increase his Bankai power. Jiren said, "I feel this will be easy.". Nexus lauched at Jiren but to his surprise he moved out of the way and karate chopped him in the neck. Nexus yelled out. He turned around and tried to punch Jiren, but again Jiren was to fast and hit him from behind. This one hit was enough to knock Nexus out of his Bankai state. Jiren frowned. "This is boring. I don't think this place deserves to exist. If this is what the strongest fighter has to offer, than this is pathetic.". Nexus heard and he said, "Wait. You wanted to fight the strongest fighter? Than you came to the wrong dragon. My brother Spyro is leagues stronger than me.". Jiren stopped concentrating. Wait, what?", Ciron leaned over, "I told you that this wasn't the right dragon.". Meanwhile Spyro was in his room, when he heard the sound of fighting.

He got out of his room and ran outside. "What's going on?" he called. Jiren looked at Spyro. "Finally, I can have a true fight!". He launched at Spyro with his fist raised, only to be stopped in his tracks by Spyro's sheer strength. He was forced back. "Look, I'm not in the mood to fight at the moment." Spyro said, "I'll fight you tomorrow.". Jiren wanted to fight more than ever. "Do you know who I am? I am Jiren, The Destroyer!". Spyro looked back at Jiren. "I said tommorow, and that is final.". And with that, Spyro slammed the door on Jiren's face. Jiren was about to go full on when Ciron stopped him. "Sir, if I may. I would suggest you do what is told of you. You might not be able to fight if you don't have his consent.". Jiren stopped. "Fine. I will wait one more day.". With that, he turned around into his newly formed palace behind him and went to rest.

* * *

Nexus was getting better by tomorrow, but not good enough to fight. He requested to be able to watch the battle. Meanwhile, Jiren was walking around the Academy, wondering if he would have to destroy it if this fight proved insufficient. "Honestly, what a little mudpile. He ran into Dark Spyro and Alpha. Alpha was on edge around Jiren. Dark Spyro took the front. "Look Jiren, I know you are the Destroyer, but you can't go around frightning people.". Jiren looked over. "Hmph. For somebody relying on somebody else to save them you sure are fiesty.". Dark Spyro yelled, "FIESTY? I'll show you how powerful I can be!". With that Dark Spyro turned Legendary and started to fight Jiren. Jiren blocked his attack but one hit got past. Dark Spyro saw this opening and went for the shot, but Jiren knocked him to the ground. Dark Spyro tried to get up, but Jiren held him down. Dark Spyro powered down. Jiren said, "While your form is smewhat impressive it only proves you're not the person I wanted to fight.". Dark Spyro was up and tried to fight when Alpha came up to him. "Dad. Don't fight this person.". Jiren laughed. "This is your son? What a runt." he laughed as he smacked Alpha into a nearby tower. Dark Spyro was in shock, which quickly turned to anger. "How...dare you! That's my SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOON!!" he yelled as he turned into a Time form. Jiren looked at him. Dark Spyro launched at Jiren. Jiren punched hm in the face, expecting him to go down. To Jiren's surprise, Dark Spyro toom the punch and punched Jiren in the face several times. Then Dark Spyro kicked Jiren and he flew into another tower. Dark Spyro launched again and punched everywhere he could hit before knocking Jiren into the air. "TAKE THIS!!!!" Dark Spyro yelled as he released an explosive attack. The smoke cleared up and to Dark Spyro's shock, Jiren was still standing.

Jiren said, "Impressive, but it only proves you are not the person I wished to fight. Though I must say, the fact you were able to take on 2% of my power is considerable.". Jiren put a claw to Dark Spyro and immidiately Dark Spyro was knocked out. Jiren turned away and headed to the arena. Spyro was waiting for him there. Sprocket was testing out a new invention that put a strong shield around the arena when two forces fight. Spyro looked inside his mind for the creature limiting his powers. The creature did not show up. Spyro did not know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Spyro discarded his sword but would summon it when necissary. Jiren looked up and down at his opponent. "Finally. I will have the fight of my life!". Spyro growled. The referee ran away screaming when he shouted, "FIGHT!!!". Jiren launched at Spyro and Spyro jumped into the air to avoid it. He turned Dark and sent a wall of dark fire at Jiren. Jiren powered through and launched energy blasts at Spyro. Spyro blocked them with Earth boulders. He pummeled Jiren with punches incased in fire and Iron. He blasted Jiren with magic and light energy. Jiren blocked some of it with a shield. He caused the water vapor in the air to solidify and freeze into ice. He shot Ice Spikes a Jiren and one actually hit Jiren but it shattered against his skin. Spyro yelled and caused Dark magic to erupt around him. He was encased in a dark aura which soon turned into a beam which Jiren blocked and hit Spyro on the chest. Spyro turned Legendary and caused a light cage to spring up. Jiren broke out and blasted spyro with several Blows to the face. Spyro growled and fought back with seemingly light speed attacks. Jiren smiled. He slammed Spyro into the ground. Spyro shouted and turned Corrupt, his red eyes glowing. He slashed Jiren across the face a few times. Jiren was not smiling. He fought back with telekinesis. He ridirected Spyro's attacks. Spyro then teleported behind Jiren and all of the attacks that Jiren had meant to come after Spyro came after Jiren.

Jire was hit under the mssive barrage of attacks. Now he was starting to get serious. He erupted in a white aura of power. Spyro reponded and powered up to Time Spyro. Jiren found himself on the wrong end of Spyro's Dragon Kata attacks. Spyro went faster than time itself. Spyro dulpicated himself to attack Jiren. Jiren let out a shockwave that destroyed all the duplicates. Spyro launched his Shuriken at the Destroyer, propelled by a gust of tornado speed winds. Spyro and Jiren collided horn to horn that created shockwaves. Eon was amazed. "Are you following this Omega?". Omega responded, "Nope. Totally lost.". Spyro yelled and turned Demon, his white eyes blazing. His Penace stare worked on Jiren, but it did not kill him. His HellBlaze hit the side of Jiren but he put it out. Jiren hit Spyro's chestplate, right on his lightning scar. Spyro yelled and turned into Convex Spyro. His hands streaming with Aether, he unleashed a flurry of punches on Jiren who blocked them with attempted punches of his own. At this point, the shield protecting the watchers were shattering, but Ciron fixed this with a shield of his own. "I am growing more and more interested in this fight. Jiren has not been met with a challenge as strong as this for many Eons. I wonder if Spyro will survive this fight.". Spyro was fighting harder while Jiren was fighting even harder. Spyro punched Jiren in the Chest and Jiren punched Spyro in the face.

Jiren powered up again, and Spyro did likewise. Powering up to his Elemental Form. Jiren was starting to think, "This is the one. The one who I have been waiting for. I finally have the oppertunity to not hold back any more!". Spyro lay down punches which shook the world. Jiren landed a punch that shattered the boulders around him. Spyro growled and turned into Death Spyro. He launched Bone Dragns at Jiren, who knocked each of them aside, but it gave enough time to hit Jiren on the top of the head. Jiren growled and yelled out and punched Spyro with all this might. Spyro was knocked backward into the wall so hard he almost lost consiousness. Jiren growled. "I must have been mistaken. This world does not suffice. I am afraid I will have to destroy it.". he powered up a Destruction Beam. Spyro looked at everyone in the stands, who were depending on him to save them. He thought of his son, Cynder, Nexus, and all of his team. He would not lose this fight, he thought. He yelled out in rage, "NOOO!!! I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY WOOOOOOORRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!". Spyro let out a shockwave that almost broke Cirons shield. When the smoke subsided, they saw Spyro standing, scales glowing white, his eyes glowing a bright gold, his body radiating pure energy. "Impossible." said Ciron. "An Infinite Form Dragon hasn't been seen since the dawn of time.". Spyro yelled and shot at Jiren, punching so fast that he was almost invisible. Jiren looked around for Spyro, only to be surprised by him by being grabbed and dragged by Spyro into a portal which closed behind. Ciron slammed his staff and everyone found themselves in a dark and blank space. Ciron quickly said, "I am showing you where they have gone. You are not here physically. We are only here to view.". A rocky arena came up and Spyro and Jiren continued their fight. Jiren fought with his mighty power and Strength, and still, Spyro was able to keep up. Spyro launched an Asentron Beam at Jiren. Jiren was slammed by it and Spyro hit him from behind. Spyro teleported and punched Jiren around multiple times. Soon, Jiren was on his knees. "You think you have won. But I have one last trick up my sleeve.". Jiren yelled and a red aura surrounded him. Spyro was punched from every side very quickly. Spyro found time to block. His Infinite form was however not at full capacity. He still was hindered by his sorrow for his parents. Spyro thought of them. He caught Jiren in his tracks. Spyro rememered something Storm had said when he was flying away from the stadium. Storm had said, "Your parents would be dissapointed!". Spyro said under his breath, "No, I'm going to make them proud.". And he slammed Jiren into the ground that it broke the stadium in half. Jiren got up and started punching Spyro but Spyro didn't even flinch. "You're not going to destroy my world you son of a-" Spyro said as he slammed Jiren with his strongest punch ever. Jiren fought back, but Spyro fought with the strength that his own mind allowed him to. Jiren powered up until Spyro was finally matched.

Spyro was not happy. His strength would only go so far. Jiren started to beat him. With a massive punch, the white aura around Spyro faded, and his Infinite form faded. The Dragon Defenders all called out, "SPYRO!!". Jiren laughed. You think you could beat me? You failure. You can't even protect yourself. I wonder if your parents are watching this battle. And how much of a failure you are. Spyro closed his eyes. And in that split second, it happened. He was in his mind again. The creature appeared in front of him. "Why did you do this to me?" asked Spyro. The creature growled, "To teach you to be able to let things go! All those connections to people. Cynder, Omega, Nexus. How easily those can be stripped away!". Spyro yelled, "Than why limit my power so that it happens!? Now because of you, "I can't even protect the ones I love!". The creature looked offended. "You weren't powerful enough to protect your parents. So what is to believe that you having your power now will make any difference?". "Because I know now!". The mindscape was silent. "What?" asked the creature. "I know how it feels, because before, I had no idea what it was like to see a loved one die because of your mishaps. I once hurt my mate, because I was angry at those who might take her away. I almost ended up doing that myself! Now that it has happened, I learned from my mistakes, I became a better person! I always carry the sorrow of my loss, but in the end, it makes me fight, so that it never happens again. That, is why I can win now.". The creature was silent. "I understand. Your learning and humility touches me. I will revoke my curse. Yet after this, you will find yourself limited, not by me, but by your own self.". With that, the vision ended. Jiren was about to finish him off, when Spyro knocked his feet from out under him. Spyro launched into the air and his Infinite form returned, but this time, it was serious. He launched at the still airborn Jiren. He knocked him into the air and began punching him, giving him no time to react. By the time Jiren had registered one blow, ten more were dealt to him.

Spyro's Infinite form was finally at it's full capacity. Jiren was pulling out every trick he had to keep up with Spyro's new strength. Spyro was just too strong. Jiren looked at Spyro. "You have reached your limit, but I am nowhere near mine." Spyro's eyes sharpened. "So you have a limit." he whispered to himself. Jiren rushed at the still hovering Spyro. Spyro caught the punch and threw Jiren down to the hard ground below. Spyro punched the Destroyer in the back and the entire arena was pulverized. Jiren yelled and brought out his strongest attack, the Galaxy Destroyer. "No mortal can survive this attack! I will WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!". The launched it at Spyro. Spyro looked on as the attack engulfed him. The attack exploded. Jiren smiled, but it turned to sheer terror when Spyro emerged from the resulting cloud. "How?!" yelled Jiren. Spyro did not respond. He launched at Jiren and started pounding him into the ground. Jiren yelled and turned into his strongest form, his Destroyer Form. Destroyer Jiren was matched in strength by Spyro's Infinite form. Spyro was ruthless. He set out every single attack he had on Jiren, and Jiren was getting worn down. In the last attack, he used his Galaxy Destroyer and combined it with the extra power given to him by his Destroyer form. He unleashed it on Spyro, and Spyro held back the attack with all his might. Surprisingly, he was able to. Jiren shouted, "GIVE UP! YOU CANNOT BEAT ME!!". Spyro knew he could not hold back this attack for long, and he was having trouble upholding the universe they were in. "No.". Jiren was suprised. "WHY? YOU WILL LOSE! JUST GIVE UP!". Spyro replied, "No. And do you know why? Because I NEVER GIVE UUUUUPPPPPP!!". He yelled as he absorbed the power from the attack and flew at Jiren. Jiren flew at Spyro. Spyro called out, "SHAI!!" and his dragon avatar erupted around him. Jiren called, "DRAGON FIRE!!" and he erupted in White aura. The two collided and let out the fastest attacks anyone had ever seen. One second held nine thousand punches. Jiren yelled, "WE FINISH THIS NOW!!". Spyro gained all the power he had and put it around himself. Jiren called on all of his power. He draped it around himself. Jiren fired his Destroyer beam and Spyro fired his Asentron. The two beams met and the space exploded with energy. Jiren started to win. Spyro's beam was pushed back to him, and Spyro began to push harder than he ever had before. His beam began to push the Destroyer beam back. Jiren was shocked that this power could come from a single mortal. Spyro yelled one last time and pushed back the Destroyer beam and the entire space exploded. The entire space seemed to implode around them. The destruction cleared. Spyro and Jiren were still standing. Spyro dropped from his Infinite form. He returned to base form. He collapsed and fell through a portal to the normal world. Ciron followed and slammed his staff again. Everyone returned from the other world to the Skylands. Jiren followed. He raised a hand to launch a destroyer beam at Spyro, but his hand just flickered. Ciron came next to him. "Jiren, it would appear your power has been used up.". Jiren sighed. He knew he was right. That battle had taken everything out of him. "Yes. Such a shame. I guess I'll just have to stay here until I have enough power to destroy the Skylands.". Spyro was able to open his eyes. "So does that mean we'll fight again?" he said with a small smile. Jiren helped Spyro to his feet. "Yes indeed.". Spyro smiled, "So that means I can use my full power.". Jiren's eyes almost exploded out of his skull. "YOU WERE HOLDING BACK!?". Spyro started laughing as it was a joke. Jiren smiled and helped Cynder get Spyro to his bed. He had fallen asleep. He deserved a good rest.

Jiren set up his palace right next to Spyro's. He said it was because he considered Spyro to be a worthy opponent. Spyro's power drain was so great he went catatonic for two days. During that time, Jiren became less antagonistic towards the Skylanders. He respected Spyro's strength, though he would never admit it. Ciron was intrigued at Spyro's infinite form. He however lost that interest when he saw Spyro's weapon. By the time Spyro woke up, Jiren had settled down in the Skylands. Ciron asked Spyro why the weapon was so heavy. He explained only the ones who acted selflessly in the face of danger would be able to hold it. Meanwhile, Frieza and Mephisto were plotting something, but they had no idea how to enact it. They were trying something different. They had decided that they would try to use cunning instead of brute force, but they had no idea what. Kaos came to them and offered a suggestion. Meanwhile Spyro was walking with Jiren. Jiren was actually a very chill dragon when he wasn't destroying things. Jiren caught something in his eye after a few minutes of walking. "Who is that?" he asked Spyro. Spyro looked over and stood still. It was Storm, and he was dragging something with him. Spyro's claws clenched into fists. He ran over, blending into the shadows. "You should not have come back." Spyro said, cloaking the area in shadows, invisible. Storm said, "I come bearing a gift!" Storm yelled. Spyro stopped from punching him into the next dimention. "What? Tell me before I choke you so hard your neck pops off.". Storm showed what he was carrying. He flipped some sort of switch. A blue forcefield appeared around the Academy. "This will protect the Academy in any battle. Spyro was not convinced. "You have the gall to say that that machine can resist the power of the people I battle?!". Storm said, "Yes, and nobody believes you about what I did. So if you kill me, you will have to be killed.". Spyro growled. "Tell you what," he said emerging from the shadows, "If I can break it, you will go away, and never return, and if i can't, I will allow you to stay.". Storm was positive his plan would work, so he agreed.

Spyro was charging up his magic for the presentation later that day, when Jiren came in. "Hey, I know it's not my place to ask, but why did you react so hostile to that guy, Storm, was it?". Spyro looked away. Jiren said, 'Tell me, if you don't tell me I won't leave you alone!". Spyro scratched his claws on the floor, but didn't speak. "You have to say it, WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME!?". "BECAUSE STORM KILLED MY PARENTS!" Spyro shouted. Jiren was shocked. "How?". "He disabled the shield keeping them safe.". "Why do you let him in then?". "Nobody would believe me.". Jiren left. Jiren thought back to their battle, when he had spoken so harshly about Spyro's parents. Now he undestood what had pushed him over his limits to overcome Jiren. He had heard the names Mephisto and Frieza recently and thought Storm had something to do with it. Later that day, Spyro walked out to see the shield ready to go. There were mutterings among the Skylanders, no doubt by everyone not believing that Storm was against them. The ex Skylander stood in front of his machine. He turned it on as soon as Spyro walked out. A hooded figure swept by, but nobody noticed. Spyro fired up his magic. Storm activated the shield. Spyro growled and started pounding the shield with all the attacks he had. He encased himself in rocks and punded the shield. He bounced off. He upgrated his skills to Time attacks and launched a fully charged Dragon Shuriken at the shield. Storm smiled, and his plan was going well. Due to everyone looking away, some magic started to gather. Spyro was now in Elemental form and the shield started to waver. He tried to turn Infinite, but his previous power drain was too much. He began to run out of magic to spend on the shield. Suddenly, Jiren rose up on the same side as Spyro. He raised his hand and gave Spyro some magic to live off of. He and Spyro started pouning at the shield and it started to crack and break. Spyro calle on his Shai and Jiren called Dragon Fire. They both flew side by side and in a massive explosion, destroyed the shield shown by Storm. Spyro, still flying turned to Storm. "Now, you will lea..." he was cut short as now there was a glowing spear in his chest. He looked at the spear before dropping out of the sky. Everyone turned to see Storm still, in the posistion after throwing the spear. There was a rush to grab Storm, but he teleported away. Spyro hit the ground in a moment that seemed to last an eternity.

Cynder yelled out, "SPYRO!!" and she and Omega rushed to his aid. His eyes were glazed over, his breathing almost nonexistant. For that one instant, though he didn't know it yet, the spear had severed his connection to the reality his power had come from. He was capable of dying, and there was no coming back. Luckily, the spear had missed his heart, but instead hit his lightning scar. He instantly fell unconsious. Jiren helped Spyro to the hospital wing. The spear had struck a very large hole in his chest. His healing power hardly did anything. For the next few days, he was unmoving, with only the scarce breath to show he was alive. At that time, the Academy was the most vulnerable they had ever been, but surprisingly, Mephisto and the Dark Forces didn't attack. One day, Cynder and Nexus came in to see Omega near his father. He felt down in the pits. He was thinking of something Storm had said to him a long time ago. "You will never live up to your fathers legacy. You are just a failure in his eyes. What do you have to show?". Omega had angrily retorted, but it was unfounded. He did indeed feel as if he could never live up to the brilliant legacy Spyro had brought to the world. As he looked at Spyro, he wished he could be as great as him. Omega left his father's side and went outside to think. He heard a small creak beside him after a while. He looked over and saw Fireburn standing there. He was looking at the setting sun. He seemed to be in a different time until Omega had the courage to ask him, "Why are you here?". Fireburn was startled. "Oh. Just thinking about something.". Omega was curious. "What are you thinking about?". Fireburn sighed, he brought his metal arm to his chin. "I was thinking about Ember, my friend from before I was captured by Zarathos.". Omega responded, "How long ago was that?". Fireburn answered, "About a thousand years ago.". Omega still was unsettled that this dragon was from a different age, yet he looked no older than 20. Fireburn got up to leave. When he did, there was a loud screech and he winced. "Damn metal arm. Even when I oil this thing it still acts up.". Omega felt sorry. "Do you wish you had your arm back?". Fireburn looked back. "Yes, but I know that without this, Comet and Envy would not be here.". Fireburn left, his inner turmoil still biting at him. He remembered that faithful day, so long ago...

* * *

Fireburn was chasing Ember, a fire dragoness with pink scales and golden horns. It was just play, and they were laughing. "Fireburn, you will never catch me. Not even with your abilities." Ember laughed playfully. Fireburn laughed and used his wind to shoot forward and grab Ember by the wings. She yelped and they rolled over each other, laughing. Ember looked at Firenburn and said, "See you tommorow Fireburn.". Fireburn shouted "Goodbye!". He ran off to his home. His mother, Ash, looked at him as she was cooking dinner. Her eyes deep in thought as she looked at Fireburn, growing into a striking image of his father. His father, Singe, had been killed in combat a year prior. Ash was still upset. Fireburn cared every day to his mother, as she struggled to move on from the horrible past that has besieged her. She brought out dinner, roasted chicken with a hint of spice. It was Singe's favorite, and she decided to serve it on the anniversary of his death.

Fireburn took it up with him to his room, where he ate in silence. He took the plate and set it aside. He walked to the center of the room. His markings clear in return. He pressed his hands against the stone, and soon it started to glow. The spirals started to glow a bright purple, the colour of Aether. It started to go smoothly, until Fireburn fainted and was launched into a vision. There, Zarathos stood before him, but he was not his usual skull self, but instead an image of Fireburn himself, but aged very far, to the point that he wondered how he was staying together. Zarathos looked at him. "SO! You are attempting to bring back your father?". Fireburn had not anticipated this, and started to wonder what was going on. "Yes...but what is happening?". Zarathos snarled. "That is all I needed to know. You should know it is the ultimate sin to try to bring someone who has had their life force expended back to life. It is the one sin that cannot be forgiven.". Fireburn was shocked. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" he shouted. Zarathos did not respond. Instead, a long string of arms thant inked blackness started to engulf Fireburn. "NO! NO, PLEASE NO!", cried Fireburn desperately. Nobody could hear him. Tears ran from his eyes as he tried desperately to escape the blackness behind him. "You are banished to the Underworld, from which you shall _never_ escape from". Fireburn screamed as he was pulled off his feet into the infinite blackness of the Underworld. In reality, his body disintegrated. Nobody knew what happened, but his mother died a week later. The supposed death of her son, combined with the death of Singe, caused her to lose the will to live. Meanwhile, Fireburn was in the Underworld, plauged by his dreams, showing the wonderful life he could've had, but he would return, 1000 years later.

* * *

Omega watched as Fireburn walked away. While he could not see what he was thinking, he had no doubt in his mind that it was horrible, and he had absolutely no intention to push it even farther. He admired Fireburn for many things, but his most admirable trait, was his unmoving attitude, which was rivaled only by Nexus. Speaking of which, Nexus was actually talking with Ciron on the properties of an Infinite form Dragon. While talking, he had learned that Spyro was not the only true one of his kind. While there were other purple dragons, there was only one "Spyro" in each universe. Each universe had it's own version of a "Spyro" type of dragon. When Ciron said, "each universe", he revealed that there were 16 Universes, each representing the 16 months in a Skylander year. Spyro was powerful, yes, but there were dragons stronger than him. Ciron had said there was nothing more powerful than an Infinite form dragon, The full capabilities of such a dragon, are truly unknown. According to him, the Infinite form stemmed from the first God, who was so powerful nothing could live in his prescence. Eventually he used his power to create the 16 universes. He was nice for the time, until the people of the world stopped respecting him as much. He tried to take back the power he had given to the universes, but this power was already given to the 16 Infinite Dragons. This had actually been going on for quite some time. They had been trying to use the Infinite energy, but their bodies weren't able to handle it. They were debilitated for life, until the 100th try, when their bodies finally adapted to be able to hold such tremendous energy. This was very lucky, as this point was when the First God was trying to take back his power. The dragons came through into the Spiritual realm, where they fought the Girst God and sealed him away in the Underworld. When the first God died, he split into the Lords of Hell in the 16 universes, which was why even Infinite Spyro could not defeat them. After the First God was defeated, each of the 16 Pure Ones, as they were known, had 12 children who then became the Ancestors of their respective universes. What happened to the Pure ones after that? They were immortal, so they would not die of old age. Eventually though, they deided that it would be best if they were no more, because if theirpower went into the worng hands, it would be caastrophic. They melded their spirits into the universes, and every 100 Eons, an Infinite Form Dragon would arise, and have the power of a Pure one, and actually would end up becoming a Pure one themselves, and taking the same path as the first 16 Pure ones.And this included melding their spirit with their universes, completing the Cycle of the Pure ones. They would go on to create the Destroyers and Creators, which for universe 9, the one we're in, are Jiren and Ciron. Ant that, is the legent of the pure ones.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**I am sorry for not updating, but I want to try to create longer chapters, so now I am suggesting something new. I will now accept ideas for stories in the reviews. Just a note, you must have a working account so I can reply to you If I decide to incorporate it into my story. And that at the end, is the reason behind anything confusing. PEACE!**


	25. Omega's Redemption and Archeron

Omega's Redemption and the King of Everything.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since it happened. Since Storm had appeared. There was no doubt it anyone's mind that he was a traitor to the Skylander cause. Cynder woke up in her bed. She had felt empty. Without Spyro's warmth to comfort her, she had no consolance to her now troubled mind. It seemed as if everything just happened at once. She went down to see Omega, who was chatting with Nexus and Dark Spyro. "So when do you think he will be able to go out Dark Spyro?" asked Omega. "I dunno. He's making progress, and healing pretty well. I heard the healers say that while Spyro can take damage, he can't technically die. His life force is in another reality, which makes him being here a strange occurance, as his body here is basically a vessel. But when Storm hit the lightning scar, for a split second, that lifeline was severed. It was very lucky he survived.". Omega sighed in relief. Nexus followed, "I agree. He is one tough dragon. I've seen him survive things that should not be survivable. What he said a while back was true. He is no normal dragon.". Cynder sat down at the table. Dark Spyro notied her and said, "Hello. I have something to say. The healers said there is a faint possibility he could be released today.". He didn't get the chance to finish as Cynder zipped out of the house. If Spyro was going to get up, she wanted to be there when it happened.

* * *

It was quiet in the infirmary. Only the whir of machines pierced the silence. Then, a raspy breath shook the silence that had encloaked the room for so many weeks. Spyro's eyes twitched, and soon opened. His breathing started becoming smoother with every breath. A healer came in and saw Spyro waking up. He brought forth other healers to check on Spyro's condition. His lightning scar wasn't healed, and the spear had made a round scar mark near where it hit. However, the torn tissue in his chest had healed, and he was able to walk. The mabu helped him slowly walk to the front, where Cynder was waiting. Cynder watched as Spyro came out of the doors. She noticably winced when she saw the scar that plagued his once glorious orange breastplate. She helped him towards his house, where Omega embraced his father. Spyro smiled. He was however slower than normal and rested on the sofa. Cynder asked, "I never got to ask you this, but when Ciron said there are other universes, does that mean we could be able to see The Alternate versions of us from a while back?". Spyro frowned. "No. The Alternate versions came from another reality, and possibly a different time. A different universe and a different reality are not the same.". Omega watched his father. "Dad?" he quietly asked. Spyro turned to him. "Yes son?". Omega scratched his head. "I've been thinking. First of all, I wanted to know how you are able to control the infinite form, and why you can't go straight to it like you can do with your other forms. Spyro pondered an answer. "Well, I can control it because the purple dragon race can actually hold it, but it is very difficult to learn. I haven't mastered it yet. As for your second question, it takes time to build up that kind of power, so I need to channel energy from my other forms to do so.". Nexus spoke up. "Not that it matters, but all purple dragons I've read about find new ways to break their own limits. Some types can master forms while others can't even use it at all. Like Cynder for example. She was able to use Instinct Call, while Spyro can't even try. I have my Bankai power, and few others have it. They have advantages and drawbacks. The power increase is definetely an advantage, but while we break our limits all the time, our bodies still have a limit. The Bankai comes from my flow of energy. Like, if I were to use a times ten powerup for, say a minute, then my power for the next nine would be basically nullified since I used it all. Spyro's infinite form has massive power drain. And so forth.". Omega said that he had been working on something regarding Spyro's Infinite form. They followed him to the arena. They helped Spyro move as he was still a little weak. They watched as Omega focused his power, tapping into a power from another dimention. He leaned back and lightning began to crackle around him. Spyro watched with interest. Omega focused on throwing a punch. The power became greater and he clenched his fist. He pulled it back, and a white aura appeared around his arm. He punched in front of him and the wind howled as the dummies were torn apart by he force from his punch. The white aura faded. Spyro came down to meet him and asked what he had just done. Omega said he had tapped into Spyro's power dimention. And in doing so, he could enhance himself with the Infinite Energy that Spyro possessed. While he could access the energy, he could only use a small portion of it, and was therefore not able to pull off the Infinite form himself. He said he had more to show. Spyro went back up to the stands and watched.

Omega growled and focused on the energy. He felt it start to course through his body. He yelled and erupted in a red aura. His wings and mokawk turned red, and his power increased. He clenched his teeth. "This is my Power Form. It gives me a 100x increase.". He focused harder. He roared as his mohawk became larger, and he red aura became more potent. "This is my Power Form 2. It took me a while to learn, but it multiplies my Power Form 1's power by 4.". He focused all the energy he could mentally take and his mohawk grew even larger, and the Red aura glowed even brighter. "And this is the pinacle of my power. This is Power Form 3, wher it multiplies the power of Power form 2 by 10.". Spyro was impressed. He had a massive smile on his face. Omega noticed the smile on his father's face and felt prideful. Nexus got up and asked to have a quick match. Omega accepted. Nexus got ready by calling out, "Bankai, Times One HUNDRED!". He was encased in a blue aura. They charged at each other and began to fight. Omega threw a punch. It caught Nexus in the face. Nexus used an Earth Spike to counter. It pounded Omega in the chest. He recovered and released a wall of flame. Nexus put out the flames with water. Omega use the smoke as a cover and used his horns to pound Nexus into the ground. Nexus grabbed the young dragon and released a light beam after throwing Omega. Omega called, "ASENTRON!" and an Asentron beam cut through the light beam and hit Nexus. Nexus was surprised by the attack. The Red Aura around Omega flared as he sped across. He appeared behind Nexus, and a second later, shockwaves from Omega's punches hit Nexus. Nexus was astounded at the sheer speed and Power that Omega had. They exchanged several other blows. Soon it became clear that Nexus was losing the battle. His chest was battered by the onslaught of punches and attacks from Omega. Every time it hit, the Infinite energy combated with the Bankai Energy. With no other choice seeming available, Nexus called upon all his power as well as Omega. Before the two attacks collided, a wall of earth came up between the two and the explosion battered the Arena. Nexus was down, pain racking his body as he muttered, "Shikai". Omega looked to the side and saw his Father on the ground, him being the one who had created the wall. Omega smiled, but then he felt pain filling his being as he powered down to normal form. Cynder flew down to Omega. "What was that?". Omega grunted, "With the immense energy that it gives me, my normal body can't really handle the flux all that well. Also, Power Form 3 kind of wrecks my body whenever I use it, so I don't use it often. I usually stick with Power form 2, because it is easier.".

Spyro had Nexus rest, as nessesary after what had happened. Spyro had to ask a different person how it felt to wield the power of Infinity. Omega described it like this. "Well, it feels like a connection between me and something more powerful. It is an entity that is using me as a sort of conduit for the power. A vessel, to transport itself into the real world.". Spyro was interested onto how he used the Infinite power, but without using the Infinite form. He went out and tried it for himself. When the white aura faded, he saw that his arm was burnt. He concluded that without the steady increase in power, his body would not be able to handle the power difference. he wondered about how Omega was not able to use Power Form 3 without pain. He looked into the matter with Ciron. He showed Spyro a book that tought the connection between energy, the body, and magic. Spyro read until he found this quote. "_There have been several instances where a dragon's body has been damaged due to a dramatic decrease in energy. The amount of energy one can withstand is dependant on the physical body of the user. If the person is well built, the body will be able to handle the increase and decrease in energy. However, the power drain does not go away.". _Spyro was interested in how this happened, and how it explained a lot of things. Ciron displayed several instances of dragons trying to use too much power. It was very bad for them. Spyro decided to train Omega. Omega was testing his limits with his power when Spyro offered to train him. Omega accepted and they went to work. Spyro, while he had a light personality, his training regime was not. Alpha soon noticed Omega's constant tiredness. Alpha decided he wanted to get that strong too. He asked Omega if he could join in. Omega told him he would regret it. Alpha thought that Omega just didn't want him to surpass him, and so he got Spyro to train him. He was shook out of bed at 5:00 in the morning. Spyro notified him that he was an hour late for training. Omega was out, standing firm. Alpha greeted him. He asked what they would be doing first. Spyro brought them to a cavern in a large piece of island. There were weights on the ground, each set 50 yards away from each other. Alpha thought that it was easy. He flew and tried to pull them up. But he was yanked down to the ground by the resistance. He looked over to Omega and saw he was lifting the weights, but he was lifting a massive chunk of land with it. Spyro had an extra challenge and put 600 pound weights on Omega's legs. Omega just was barely able to lift them. He had sweat all over his face. "See what I mean?!" Omega yelled at Alpha. This went on for the next hour. The next, they were given sissors and were told they had to mow an entire lawn in a few minutes. This repeated until Alpha was panting on the ground, but Omega was standing. "Thank god it's over.". Omega glared and replied, "Don't get so cocky. It grows back in a day." Alpha fainted when he had to drag a mountain across hundreds of miles. He only made it 5 miles while Omega made it 50. Spyro allowed Alpha to rest while he tested Omega's endurance with his 3rd Power Form.

Omega ended up being able to handle it. Lunch was filling, as they were all very hungry. Alpha was cut short soon as the next excersise was a sparring match. With Omega having done the exercise for several days, he crushed Alpha in the sparring match. The rest of the day was spent punching mountains into canyons. When they were done, Alpha was wiped out several times over. Omega said, "Don't get too happy. We are doing the same thing tommorow.". Alpha slept like stone. Over the next few days, Alpha and Omega had begun to handle the immense work of Spyro's regieme. Spyro invited Cynder over on several occasions in order to teach them how to battle by instinct only. By her words, thinking in battle slowed down movements. If a dragon can rely on instinct alone, they can be a formidable fighter. Alpha had learned to control a new form called Zenkai. He was able to take the kinetic energy of his opponent's punches and hit with the same force. While in his form, he developed a move called Full Counter, where he was able to redirect magical attacks with even more force. However it was not perfect. It requires consious thought to activate, so surprise attacks would be successful. On the 50th day, Spyro revealed a new segment of their training. They were going to spar with Spyro. Cynder watched the match. Omega powered up to Power Omega 2. Alpha powered up to Zenkai Alpha. Spyro did not change, but got into a ready stance. Omega dashed foward first with a leading punch. Spyro held out his fist and Omega stopped immediately. Alpha teleported behind him and kicked Spyro. Spyro was knocked backward a few feet. Spyro's eyes dialated as his mind went into battle mode. Alpha drilled underground and strangely caused the earth so start punching himself. Omega was confused but rushed foward and exchanged blows with Spyro. Spyro pounded Omega away. As he was about to knock Omega out. Alpha shot out of the ground behind. Spyro and Alpha met fist with fist, and Spyro was launched into a wall. "Clever, using the earth to hit yourself to build up kinetic energy.". Spyro powered to Legendary Form. He launched at Alpha who had flown in the air. Omega grabbed Spyro and redirected his momentum to slam into the ground. Spyro was however not going full power, as he could freeze time with his Time Form. Alpha used fire to keep Spyro busy. Spyro launched a light beam. Alpha called "FULL COUNTER!". The light bam was redirected into Spyro, who was unfazed by the attack. Omega launched and pulled an Infinite punch. Spyro got up and said, "Huh, I actually felt that.". Omega turned into Power Omega 3.

Spyro was cought on the end of the two dragons with their most furious attacks. Soon, Spyro was actually having a little trouble defending. Omega and Alpha were reaching new heights. However, despite the training, Spyro could see that Omega and Alpha were becoming damaged because they were breaking their limits.They launched together in one final attack, but Spyro knew this was beyond dangerous. He turned into Time Spyro. He said, "I'm sorry.". He launched towards them, and knocked them both out. They fell to the ground out cold, but not majorly injured. He put them to bed. He felt a small stab of pain. The last hits from Alpha and Omega had been powerful ones. Spyro went home where he found Jiren and Ciron. Ciron said, "Spyro, I have disturbing news." Spyro listened. "I have just recieved that the Ancestorial Archaron wants to see you.". Spyro asked who he was. Ciron replied, "Archaron was the twin brother of a Pure One a few eons ago. He recieved the power of Infinity when his brother melded with the world. Since he was not a pure one himself, he became the most powerful entity in the universe. He watches over all of the 16 universes. His power has given him immortality, and is quite irritable at times. He is aided by his son, Shade, but most just call him by the title Grand Minister. Now, thankfully I have learned Instant Transmission to teleport to him. I need you to come with me.". Spyro nodded. Ciron tapped his foot two times and Spyro and him teleported away. They appeared infront of a massive palace. Spyro saw a dragon with Teal and Turquoise scales. Ciron bowed to him. Shade bowed in return. Shade noticed Spyro. He smiled. Spyro and Ciron went out to the Grand Minister and they appeared in a long hallway. "Follow me." Shade said in a calm voice. Spyro walked with him and whispered to Ciron. "Shade may not look like mush but I feel like he would be quite tough in a fight.". Ciron smiled. "Most keenly recognized Spyro. Many doubt him at first glance but when it comes to fighting he is in the top 5, in all the universes.". "Wow!" exclaimed Spyro. "Shhh." whispered Ciron. "I know how egotistical you can be but under no circumstances should you ask him to fight. Suffice to say not even Jiren can hold a candle to him.". Spyro gave a understanding nod.

Spyro, Shade and Ciron got to the end of the hall. Inside there were 3 dragons. Two were pure white with almost undistinctable eyes. In the middle, on a throne of gold, was Archeron. His head was blue which transitioned into a purple body. His Wings had white membranes. His horns were a shade of magenta. He stood up from his throne, and the two white dragons, obviously the guards, walked toward Spyro. Ciron bowed down as Acheron stopped in front of Spyro. Spyro stuttered, "Um...hi?". Archeron grinned and put his paw out to shake hands. Spyro shook it. Archeron said, "Spyro of Universe 9, it is very nice to meet you.". Spyro replied, "Likewise.". Archeron gestured with his hand to follow him. The dragons followed him to a circular arena. Archeron stood in the middle of the arena. "I heard from an associate that you have recently reached the Infinite form. Is this true?". Spyro said, "That is true, but I haven't mastered it. For one, I can't activate it at will, and for another reason is that when I am like that, I can lose control. With the immense power of the form, it becomes hard to control. Also, what associate?". Archeron smiled again. "I believe you know one another. Here he comes now.". Spyro turned and saw the Chronicler, Ignitus, come into the arena. "Hello Spyro.". Spyro waved back. Archeron continued talking. "Every universe has a Chronicler that controls their universe, and they are appointed by both me and Shade. As for why I called you here, I wanted to see what the Infinite form is capable of. And Spyro, before you ask, I will be lending you the temporary ability to tap into the power at will.". Spyro watched as the rest of the dragons teleported into the stand. Archeron snapped his fingers and Spyro was given the knowledge on how to tap into the ability. He yelled and transformed, but instead of the normal, somewht calm aura of Infinite Spyro, the aura was out of control. Archeron summoned several golems to fight. Spyro opened his eyes and in the blink of an eye, the golems crumbled.

Over the next half hour this continued. Eventually Spyro was taken out of the form. Archeron erased the knowledge from his mind. Archeron came down to Spyro. "That was fun. Can you visit sometimes? It gets pretty lonely up here.". Spyro agreed and Ignitus teleported them home. After a brief assurance to Jiren that everything was fine, Ciron said he wanted to examine Spyro's Death and Elemental forms. Spyro went to the Tournment Arena. He focused on bringing his strongest form. But what happened next, stunned everyone. Spyro did not turn into his Death, or his Elemental form. His white aura erupted and he turned into Infinite Form Spyro. Ciron and Jiren gasped, and their eyes looked like dinner plates. Spyro took notice of the unexpected transformation. "What happened!?". Jiren regained his composistion. "You said you were briefly given the ablitity to transform at will, correct? My hypothesis is when you went under the transformation, your mind and body got used and made the knowledge to transform into bassically a sort of instinct. Now you are able to transform it at will, however, since you have very minute experience using the actual form, it's full power is very underdeveloped, and your power will not be at it's full potential. I am interested because I recently got an invitation from another Destroyer about having 5 of the strongest fighters from our universe going up against the 5 strongest from theirs. If you are wondering it is from Universe 8, which Destroyer also happens to be my cousin. He and I have had many fights about who's universe is the best and since the law of Archeron forbids Destroyers to fight, we couldn't really decide, but now that you have the ablity to activate Infinite Form at will I might accept, but you will need to win.". It took Spyro a while to ponder this and in doing so he powered down too fast. He yelled in agony as his lightning scar blazed, with the pain multiplied a thousand fold as when it first appeared. The pain subsided after a minute, but to Spyro it lasted an eternity.

Cirn expressed major concerns at what Spyro went through. "This must be one of the drawbacks of the Infinite form. The immense power drain damages your body as your power is sent into a flux. What made this different from your fight with Jiren was you naturally expended your energy, instead of packing it inside as you did just now. I would advise for future reference that you go through your forms in decreasing power, so that your body does not try to pack it in all at once. That aura is not just for show. That is the excess energy being released from your body. Since your aura does not exist in base form, the energy being expelled is forced inside that single vessel that is your body, and the force causes your body to feel agony. My previous suggestion of going through form could be replaced by hardening the body and therefore somewhat nulling the pain. But nullifying it completely, that is simply impossible, and even if it was it would take years of non stop training in order to handle the drawback entirely, and considering this was only a small fraction of the Form's power, it is likely that at full power it would have serious negative drawbacks, so I would reccomend that in a fight you should only use the Infinite form as a last resort. So learn how to control your elemental and death forms. This is the most prudent path to success. I have done similar training with Jiren. As for the fight his cousin wantst to hold, I decided that our most powerful warriors are you, Nexus, Cynder, Omega, and Dark Spyro. We dieties are forbidden to face each other as it would disrupt the natural law of order. This comes from Archeron himself. He is to be notified of any clashes between universes so he can preside over them and ensure fair play. I will have to go and notify him of this. I will be back in a short while.".

With that, Ciron tapped his foot and teleported. Jiren came foward to Spyro. "Trust me with this, dragon. I think no higher of you for this. But I do have a piece of respect. You have surpassed many dieties of the known cosmos. I have to warn you. Try to stay away from Archeron. While you can be respectful, your impulsive atittude might offend him, and he could erase our universe. I have seen it. He once erased a universe for 100 years because they insulted him. I was there to witness it, and it didn't look like it even tired him at all. Archeron said that if anybody were to do it again they would be erased for 1000 years instead. After that happened I asked the Destroyer what it was like. He said it was like being nothing. Being unable to do anything, robbed of your personality, and day after day. He said he never wanted to be erased again. I could see why. Archeron did say to me that he didn't like doing all those innocent lives, but that is what made it so effective. The person who did it had to suffer the guilt of dooming all those innocent lives to that punishment. Eventually, he killed himself as he felt that hell was a better place than staying on the land of the living. So now you can see that I definetely do not want that to happen to anybody ever. I wouldn't wish that on anybody. I hope you wouldn't. Archeron also hates when people are selfish, and put revenge before helping others. So, if you ever meet Archeron, try with every fiber of your being to _not insult him. _Am I understood?". Spyro replied, "Yes, and what you described makes me want to train even harder, so that it will never happen to me. After everything is said and done, I am honestly unsure if I am strong enough. But one thing is for certain. I will not give up. And in doing so, I will become strong enough to say for certain, that I will be able to protect my friends.". With that, Jiren and Spyro returned to their respective houses. Omega was watching and had overheard everything. He realized what posistion their universe was in. He thought, "This is crazy. How can we expect to pull out on top of all the universes when they have warriors that are equal to Spyro? I have seen my father's powers firsthand, but to know there are people who can erase universes in an instant? That is nuts. If we end up on the wrong side of Archeron, then..." Omega shuddered, "Ancients bless us all.".

* * *

**Thanks for Reading.**

**P.S If you are**** wondering, I will start to make these chapters longer, so you can look foward to them. I might be out of the fanfiction writing game for a while as I crack down on the last few days of school, so PEACE!**


	26. The Future is Now

**The Future is Now**

* * *

AU:If anyone is wondering, here is what Spyro's forms are base off. Base, Legend, Dark are canon. Time, Convex, and Corrupt are from LOS Series. Death and Demon are from Ghost rider in his normal and blue fire forms. His Elemental is based off another fanfic where he was just a vessel for the elements, and Infinite is based off of Ultra Instinct from DBS.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Spyro's visit to Archeron. Spyro was preocupied with mastering his Infinite Form- Sign. He called it this because the version he was able to use was a weaker version of the full power of Infinite form. He had been testing the limits of what his body could manage. Unfortunately, he was not able to test this theory much as it was painful every time he moved down from the state. After a particularly grueling session, Spyro was walking down with Cynder and Omega. He saw Sharpsound and Blinder speaking about what they wanted to do. A rumble sounded and a horde of clouds darkened the sky. The wind picked up. Skylanders were starting to head inside. Lightning started crackling and converged on what appeared to be the center point. A rocket shaped contraption was seemingly formed by the lightning and smashed into the ground. Spyro walked foward and saw two dragons. A purple one who looked very familiar, and a dragoness with two sets of wings, similar to Sharpsound. Spyro aproached with caution. Upon closer inspection, the rocket seemed very bruised, with scorch marks and magical scratches everywhere. Even the glass was littered with holes that made it look like very thin ice. Spyro, using very precise earth movements, turned the rocket right side up. A grunt sounded from inside. It was the dragon. He groaned as he started to shake the dragoness awake. The dragoness awoke. Spyro looked inside. Suddenly, the dragon's eyes widened in not surprise, but fear. "Please don't hurt us Rabi!". Spyro said, "Woah! Hold up. I'm Spyro. Who is this Rabi? And more importantly, who are you?". The dragon's eyes showed overwhelming relief. "Sharpy. We did it. We are finally free!" he said to the dragoness. The dragoness cried out in happiness and they embraced each other. Spyro felt uncomfortable. "Umm. You haven't answered my question.". The two dragons in the capsule came apart. "Well," said the dragon, "For your first question, Rabi is a Chronicler from another Universe. As for your second question, I am your son, Omega, from 25 years in the future.".

* * *

A dark and smoky figure crawled across miles of land. He was defying all natural limits of endurance. He should have stopped a long time ago, but his drive for self preserverance was the only thing fuewling his tired and broken body. After a few more hours of this, he finally arrived. He found a book of Spells that had once belonged to him, and was saved for such an occasion. He grabbed it and flipped to the last page. With his rapidly decreasing breath, he cried, "Dah ecno I rewop eht em evig!". The book's magic spewed out, surrounding, the person in dark waves. The waves were sucked into his body, and his frail body was made strong once again. He went away and sealed the book, and set for training, for the first time in his life. If you are wondering who this person was. It was the Darkness.

* * *

If anything could have been more of a shock, than Spyro did not know about it. There was a dragon right in front of him saying he was his son, was simply insane. Yet, Spyro did not see any sort of deception in the dragon's eyes. "Okay... So if you are Future Omega, than is she Future Sharpsound?". "Yes." replied Future Omega, "Future Alpha and Blinder are alive too, but you are not.". Spyro was starting to become scared. "Who beat me?". Future Omega replied hesitantly, "Well, you weren't truly defeated. You were taken from your body and killed. Rabi was the one who took your body, and basically everyone else, thinking gods should be superior to everyone else. Archeron is still alive, but he has done nothing. I do not know how to get to him, but If I could, then I could get him to help.". Spyro started to think. "What if we killed Rabi from this time, so that your timeline never happens. Future Omega's eyes widened. "I never considered that! Let's do it!". Spyro called Jiren over and asked where Rabi was. "Rabi is in Universe 16, for me it will take 23 minutes to get there. Everyone needs to be in a 20 foot radius.". Spyro and his team went with Jiren to the 16th Universe. There, was actually where the original Rabi ,who was green and purple, was forming his plan to start killing the Destroyers by killing the Chroniclers. He was about to slip poison into the Destroyer Raigan's cup, when Jiren and his group appeared. Rabi was scared as he thought his plan to be discovered. "Umm...hello? What brings you to my abode?". Jiren and Spyro said in unison, "Your death.". They charged up blasts faster than the eye could see. But, quicker than that, Spyro caught a glimpse of a dragon that looked Identical to him, but with his Mokawk an Invert Color. He dissapeared as the explosion lit up the room. They saw nobody else in the room except for themselves and the team. "That was easy. Is it solved?". Spyro responded, "No, or else Future Omega and Future Sharpsound would not be here.".

* * *

Rabi felt a tingling sensation. He felt like he was being thrown foward. He fell flat in front of another dragon who looked like Spyro but with a blue mohawk. "Hello past me." said the dragon. Rabi said, "Hi. Do I know you?". The other dragon smiled. "I am your future self, but you can call me Oryps, or the opposite of Spyro, but most subjects call me Dark, as I represent the dark aspects of mortals and so I have made it my mission to eradicate all living beings. We gods are under apreciated, and it is time we do something about it. Unfortuately my other gods did not agree, so I disposed of them. Despite my efforts, two dragons escaped, the son and daughter of four dragons I had killed. I knew they would go back to when Spyro was still alive, so that they could stop this from happening. Now that Spyro knows of my existance, I will be hard pressed to keep things how they are now.". Rabi responded, "I saw them. And there is a massive problem. Spyro is able to trigger his Infinite Form.". Dark growled at this new problem. "Well, I can infer that since you said that he was only recently able to trigger it, I can assume it is very underdeveloped. They will come, and we will be ready for when they come. I need you to help me. Will you?". Rabi Smiled. "Yes, Oryps.".

* * *

The Futures looked at each other. "This is true. And I also notice the lack of a corpse. Not even ashes. If Rabi was truly dead, than it would be a massive release of energy." said Future Omega. Spyro pondered and thought to what he saw just a few moments before. "I saw another dragon come in and take Rabi with him. He looked like me, but with a blue mohawk.". Future Omega growled and responded, "Yes, that would be Future Rabi. After he took your body, that is how he looks. This does not look good. If the two Rabi's join, they will be very strong as they are dieties. We must train. We are mortal. We can die, and if that happens, the timeline will be absolutely destroyed. They will be even more powerful than Archeron, heck, they will be masters of Time!". They conversed for a while, considering all possible outcomes. While this happened, Spyro turned into Time Spyro. His eyes glowed orange. He turned back and Jiren asked, "What did you see?". "I saw 14 million and 5 outcomes for everything we could do." Spyro replied. Nexus asked, "How many do we win?". Spyro held up a single claw. "We need to train ourselves to the best of our abilities. We should focus on training our base, because our forms are mostly multipliers. They may be thousands of times stronger, but it only means anything if our base is strong to begin with. I personally want to see how much Omega has grown.". Spyro teleported them to the Training Arena. He got ready and told Future Omega to come at him with everything he had. Spyro started by turning into his most basic form, His legendary form. Future Omega yelled and a red aura erupted around him. It looked like Omega's Power Form, but his Mohawk split halfway up his head and connected with the top of his two horns. "This is my Power Form 5. In the shadows, this took 3 years to master.". The two dragons hunched up and waited for the bell to ring to start the battle. After a few seconds, the bell rang, and the two dragons launched at each other.

Spyro materialized his sword and Omega drew his axe. The first exchange had the two weapons explode in sparks. Spyro pushed back against it. He quickly Ducked under and punched Future Omega in the chest.(P.S. Im going to put (F) instead of Future). (F) Omega was proppelled back a few feet. He planted his claws in the ground and sent several blue blasts that Spyro knocked away. Cynder was confused as to how Spyro was fighting this long. She asked Spyro telepathically. He responded, "_I want to see his power for what it truly is. If I wanted to, I could just freeze time._". Spyro came up close and Omega leaped up to dodge. He landed on the ground and slammed a paw into the ground. Earthen Spikes shot up out of the ground, causing the battefield to become like a small mountain range. Nexus raised his eye at this. "What was the point of that?". He heard a laugh from beside him. "This is one of his best attacks, just wait." said (F) Sharpsound. Spyro sent a wave to try and locate (F) Omega, but was blasted with feedback from ten different posistions. (F) Omega was making the stone smash against itself to make vibrations. All the feed left him in a state of confusion. (F) Omega took this time to strike. He launched out of the fray and landed several hits on Spyro's back. He used the spikes as footholds to quickly change orientation. Spyro regained his bearings and turned to face his adversary. He caught (F) Omega's attack and swung him into one of the flat spikes. (F) Omega growled in pain. He regained his footing and begun spinning his axe. Spyro shot fire at (F)Omega but (F) Omega moved his axe down and the fire was deflected off. Using his magic, he made a temporary shield and shot through the flames until he punched Spyro in the chest. Spyro yelled and, by his instincts, punched (F) Omega in the head with his Infinite Form- Sign, and (F) Omega was knocked unconscious by the impact of Spyro's fist, and was slammed into the ground. He felt no pain. He powered down after losing consciousness. Spyro forgot to power down correctly and screamed in pain as dark lightning lanced his body. Cynder rushed to his aid. Spyro stopped after a minute, while Nexus helped (F) Omega gain conciousness. After a few hours, they had assembled near the time machine to go foward in time. Spyro fixed it up so that it could fit their group. Jiren and Ciron stayed back as they did not want to get involved. Overall, the team consisted of Spyro, Cynder, Nexus, Dark Spyro, The Futures, Ignitus, and Ragnor. Spyro did not want to bring Omega into this as they were not strong enough. While they were strong, they could not stand up to gods.

They shot into the future. They felt themselves being thrown foward. They landed in a desloate wasteland, where a whole bunch of people were huddled. Spyro was able to recognize a few familiar faces. Future Fireburn was notably sad, and his metallic arm was mangled. He saw Future Comet in the corner, cryng over the body of a deceased dragoness, which was Future Ivy. Spyro shed a tear over seeing this. His stomach dropped when he saw what was at the center, it was a tailblade, but it was his. He figured that it was the only thing recovered from his future self. The time machine opened it's doors. Spyro was immediately noticed by the crowd, and they all started yelling that they were saved. Spyro retained his composure and asked (F) Sharpsound what was going on. "We have been fighting, but we have lost several people in the field. Alpha and Blinder dissapeared. We have their vitals on record, so we know they are not dead, but that does not help us find where they are.". Spyro devised a plan. They had to get the remaining people out of there before things got worse. In the course of several hours, they were able to get everyone safely to the past. Spyro could sense magical energy due to his magical element. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He sensed everyone there, so he looked farther. he sensed the magical power of two faint entities. Locking these, he called for everyone to follow him, and they traveled for a few minutes until they found the remenants of the Academy, transformed into a fortress. He levitated the group to a window, where he thought was the room where (F) Alpha and (F) Blinder were. What he saw was Rabi and the Future Rabi planning(who's nickname is Spyro Dark by the way). He held his claw up to his snout, motioning for silence.

"Now, since the resistance still has the sons and daughtors of the original team, that is of little concern, but concern nonetheless. My Zero Mortal Plan cannot be stopped, until only us dieties are either the only ones, or given the respect we deserve. Since the second option is never going to happen, we must eliminate all mortals.". Meanwhile, Nexus noticed something on Ragnor's chest. It seemed to be a small vortex of dark colors. He was confused and asked Ragnor what it was. Ragor turned away and concentrated, and the mark went away. He thought, "Oh no. My time is coming to an end.". You see, shortly after the decemation of the purple dragons by Strykore, Ragnor had been shot in the chest with a spear. In desperation for his survival to train Nexus, he used his Aether power to sustain his life for a prolonged period of time. Over the years, he had slowly began to deteriorate. he started to become less potent in the arts of Convexity. By his calculations, he only had a month to live before he died. Returning to the problem at hand, Spyro motioned for everyone to follow him to a different part of the place. After travelling for a while, they found (F)Alpha and (F) Blinder. They were in a cage, with magic draining crystals. Spyro Carved a hole in the side of the cell, and helped them escape. Spyro and the others fled north towards the time machine. They found it was lacking power for having been used so many times. They decided to wait until it was ready to use. Then, out of nowhere, a purple bolt of energy blasted Nexus into a wall. Spyro instinctively went into his Convex Form. He turned and watched Future and Present Rabi descend out of the sky. Spyro was unnerved at how much Future Rabi looked like him. Future Rabi smiled. "You will not escape, and if there is any confusion, just call me Spyro Dark. ". Dark Spyro said sarcastically, "Wow...what a ripoff". He was blasted back as Spyro Dark and Rabi launched foward.". Nexus and Spyro launched foward to meet them. Spyro took on Rabi. Nexus took on Spyro Dark. He yelled and pounded Dark through a building. Dark growled and created blades of magenta energy. He slashed at Nexus. Nexus tried to dodge but was knocked back by the blades. He got up and called, "Bankai times 100!". He was surrounded in a blue aura. He flew back up and started exchanging blows with Dark. Meanwhile, Spyro was having a rough time with Rabi. His punches seemed to be doing no damage. Rabi laughed, "This is your best? No wonder I was able to beat you so easily.". Spyro yelled, "You have NO IDEAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" as he turned into Infinite Spyro- Sign. His aura exploded outward and caused his scales to glow white. Rabi smiled at something behind him. Spyro felt a large pain in his back. Dark had beaten Nexus and had stabbed Spyro in the back when his guard was lowered.

Spyro started to gasp for breath as he struggled to stay in the air. Dark moved to the front. He smiled and said, "This is too easy. It reminds me of how I killed you in the first place. You were a fool to trust me. I knew you were stronger than me, so I needed to turn the tables. I gave you a ring that would give you more power, and you swapped bodies with me. It was hilarious to see you trying to convince your mate that you were Spyro. I stabbed you and killed you.". Spyro gasped, "What happened to Cynder?". Dark laughed. "After you were done, I simply used your body to kill your mate. I also killed Nexus, and all the Dragon masters. I also destroyed your stupid parent's memorial to make place for mine.". It was too much. Spyro yelled in sorrow and anger. Dark and Rabi were launched back. The pain seemed to go away. "You took my body. You took my life. And then you killed Cynder and Nexus." Spyro said with anger coursing though his voice. "You shouldn't have told me that, because now, you are going, to PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!" he yelled as his aura blasted outward like a nuclear explosion. Rabi looked bahind him and saw Spyro unleashing a flurry of attacks on Dark. Rabi tried to attack but Spyro slammed him into the ground and satered launching Flames and magic at him while shouting, "Here's what I think of you being a God!". Rabi was pounded by the attacks when Dark launched foward and tried to attack again and Spyro turned his attention. "Now I understand why you are as respected as you are!" Dark said as he parried with Spyro. Spyro grabbed him and threw him into a nearby building. Spyro landed. Rabi flew at him but Spyro backpawed him into a fountain. He was about to finish the job when his Infinite -Sign form dissipated and Rabi threw him to the side. Spyro had sustained a serious stabbing and it was now depowering him. Rabi was about to finish him off, when he was knocked back by a large object. It was Ragnor.

Ragnor sent Spyro and Nexus over to the time machine, he yelled for everyone to get them on the time machine and to get out of there. Ragnor concentrated on evrything he had, and he ws enveloped in a flashing purple aura. Ignitus knew what this was. He had seen many dragons use it. It was called, 'The Final Form' where a dragon uses his or her lifeforce to open an unimginable boost in power, but it only lasted a few minutes, and it would cost the Dragon it's life. Ragnor stared down the two dragons. "How cute." said Rabi, "This mortal is using the Final Form? This should be interesting". Ragnor yelled and launched at them, knowing he could not waste a single second. He shot Aether Beams at Rabi and Dark. Rabi and Dark were hit by the and were surprised at their effectiveness. Ragor grabbed the two and slammed them into eachother. They rebounded and hit Ragnor on his sides. Nexus had recovered and was fixing the ship. The ship was ready. He called for Ragnor to come. Ragor mouthed, "Go". He motioned with his paw and the time machine closed it's doors. Nexus tried to use his powers but Ragnor had nullified them to keep that from happening. Nexus tried to stop the ship, but it was not working. He yelled out for Ragnor to come back, but Ragnor did not. He mumbled to himself, "Live long, Nexus". Rabi was trying to stop the time machine. Ragnor stopped the blast with his own. He grabbed the two Rabi's and dived off the Skylands. He was being torn apart by the Rabi's but he didn't care. He called, "FINNAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL, BLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSTTTTT!!!!!!" as his aura acumilated into and explosion that rocked the Skylands. And all the dragons, two unconscious and one dead, fell into the endless abyss. And that was the end of Ragnor.

* * *

The time machine appeared above the Academy. Nexus was devastated by his mentor's loss. Spyro was still pretty much out of it, and the rest of the crew were saddened by Ragnor's loss. When they landed, Spyro was healed by the magical Masters, and Spyro recovered, only to hear of Ragnor's sacrifice. After a grave erected for Ragnor, Nexus had taken to nonstop training so he would be ready to face them again. In his eyes, Ragnor would not have wanted him to mourn, but to get revenge on Dark and Rabi. Over the next few days, Spyro worked on cultivating his Infinite- Sign. After training for several weeks, they finally decided to trave back in time. Before they were set to go, Jiren said that Archeron wanted to see him again. "What? I can't be doing this in the middle of this thing with Dark!". "What an idiot." Jiren muttered, "If the Great King calls for you, you don't check your damn calender, you just go.". Spyro groaned, "Ugh, fine, but I hope it's quick.". "Also, before you go, do not mention Spyro Dark or the time machine, is that clear?"asked Jiren. "Huh? Why?" replied Spyro curiously. "If Archeron knows about the time tampering he will be all kinds of angry. And you know what that means right?".Spyro nodded his head in understanding. Ciron took hold of Spyro and teleported them to Archeron's palace. Shade took them into the main hall where Archeron was waiting for him. Spyro shook his hand. Archeron led them to his throne room and said, "I heard about the competition between Universe 9 and Universe 8. I wanted you to know I am allowing it, but I am also thinking of something else. I wanted to tell you this because ypu are my friend. I was thinking about a tournament between all of the universes. Do you think that would be fun?". Spyro wondered. He did want to fight stronger opponents in order to get stronger himself. "Yes. I do think that would be fun.". Archeron smiled. "I wonder when I will arrange it.". Spyro started to walk away, but Archeron spoke, "I wanted to give you something.". A small button appeared in Spyro's hand. "This is a button that will summon me to you," and Archeron flipped it over, "And if you push the other one, than you will go to me.". "Huh." Spyro said and pushed it. Archeron looked back up at him. "It doesn't make sense to push now, because we are already here. And I also wanted to ask you about bringing me a friend since it gets lonely.". Spyro, without thinking said, "Yes.". "Okay". Archeron teleported them back to their home. Jiren was shocked to hear that Spyro had promised the Great King something without thinking through it first. Spyro couldn't stay as he and Nexus along with Cynder and the Future Omega, were planning to go back to the future to defeat Rabi and Dark.

In the future, rabi and Dark were healing after Ragnor had used his last attack on them. "That stupid dragon, thinking he could take us down with him. As if his stupid form could equal us gods." said Dark. Rabi said, "Why do they resist? We are only trying to do the right thing. Purify this world of all the inferiors so only superiors are left. That is justice. This is the reason I was doing this in the first place. The other gods are not right in their thinking, so we had to dispose of them.". Dark replied, "Very true, and clearing out the inferiors, we will rise to be the greatest, and given a few months, we will grow stronger than even Archeron himself. We will go to all timelines, and rule over all.". Rabi was concerned about something else. "What if those dragons are able to summon Archeron to fight at their side now. We are too weak to even take on the Grand Minister, and we must take extreme caution.". Dark laughed evily. "You honestly think that those nobodies would be able to summen Archeron? That is more foolish that that dead dragon! You need no fear. They will come back, and when they do, we will crush them utterly, and put everything how it needs to be. Now, tho only thing we have to do is wait. First, we shall kill that Cynder to break Spyro, and then we will kill him and Nexus. Spyro has little control over his Infinite form, so we need not worry. That Infinite Form is only good for defense. He is very underdeveloped in offense except in a state of rage. So he cannot think strategically while in that form. That was how I was able to so easily harm him when he was focused on you. We just need to make him angry and when he is done, we will take his power for ourselvs and finally defeat the tiny resistance. We will travel back in time to prevent the 16 Infinite dragons from defeating the First god, and we will take both this and the Infinite Dragon's power. We will be the masters of everything, and we will never be challenged again!" Dark laughed insanely, with madness glinting in his eyes as he ranted on about his evil plan.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**** Sorry about Ragnor's ending. There was no other easy way.**


	27. End to Tyranny

**End to Tyranny**

* * *

PS. If you are noticing the similarities between this and DragonBall, I cannot help it. As JK Rowling said, it is very hard to write intriguing battle sequences.

* * *

Nexus looked at the time machine with anger. He thought that if the time machine had never landed, Ragnor would still be here. Yet, it was the only way to avenge his teacher. "Come on, why can't they hurry up?". He waited patiently for Spyro and Future Omega to arrive so that they could fight Rabi and Dark. They soon arrived and guided the time machine to it's last location. Without a word, Nexus and Spyro went out while (F) Omega held back in the ship. They saw their targets standing in the open, as if they were expecting them. Dark turned around to say something, but was met with Nexus ramming into him yelling at the top of his lungs. Before Rabi could react, Spyro grabbed him by his horns and slammed into the ground. While Spyro was making good work on Rabi, Nexus was pummeling Dark into the ground at Bankai times 100. Using all of his elements, he very easily was able to overtake the course of the battle. Soon enough though, Nexus started to run out of energy due to using his Bankai power too liberally. Dark laughed and said, "Weak. Just like your master. I see the resemblance.". That triggered Nexus a on a very deep emotional scale, deeper than when he lost his parents. "You...are...going,...to DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!" Nexus yelled, and an aura of gold surrounded him. His scales sprouted orange spikes made of a glassy substance, all while screaming in anguish and rage. He had turned into a Time form. His pupils dissapeared as they became pure orange. He launched foward and pounded Dark with all his might. Dark was shot backward. He growled and said, "You really do deserve your title as a strong species. But I am a GOD!". He tried to launch a counteroffensive, but Nexus was just way too much for him to handle. As Nexus threw him through an island he asked, "Do you know what your two mistakes were?". Dark replied, "What mistakes?". Nexus froze time and launched flames at Dark. "One, was making me mad, and two," he said as he shot an Aether beam at Dark, "Was stealing Spyro's body!". Dark said as he countered the Aether beam with an attack of his own, "Stealing Spyro's body was the best thing I ever did!". Nexus shouted, "NO! You feel the power in that body, but you will never understand it, because you didn't build it up step by step. He went through training that you could never think of, and all to become stronger. You will never reach this potential, NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" as Nexus broke through the beam and shot Dark right in the chest. "You are simply too weak, because you are simply an imposter, and I'm the real thing.".

Cut to Spyro as he was using his Infinite Sign form to pummel Rabi. He pushed Rabi into a corner with his flurry of attacks. With Nexus taking care of Dark, he could focus on Rabi. After a few minutes, Rabi and dark were forced back into a literal corner. Rabi held his hand to Dark and said, "Hakai.". Dark slowly dematerialized and Rabi started to glow. "I have fused with my counterpart, and we will now be more powerful than you will EVER HOPE TO BBEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!". The new Fused Rabi was almost entirely green except for the white mohawk on his head. Spyro and Nexus launched towards them but Fused Rabi simply held up his hand and made a wind current that stopped Nexus and Spyro in their tracks. Fused Rabi started to turn the tide of the battle singlehandedly. Spyro and Nexus ened up being launched backward into the losing side. After getting their most powerful attacks being blasted away like nothing, Spyro and Nexus locked eyes. They gleamed in golden light and, with renewed energy, they fought back. They were equally matched with Fused Rabi, however, it was not enough to decisively end the battle, and holding on to these superpower forms were so long were exponentially draining their stamina. After a few minuted they decided to launch a desperate counteroffensive, but the golden aura around them defused, and Fused Rabi hit them back. Spyro and Nexus fell to the ground, defeated. Before Fused Rabi could finish them off, he yelled in agony as the left side of him started to turn purple and the arm on that side seemed to grow in sized. Spyro, despite every joint in his body screaming, pushed himself back onto his feat. He summoned his sword and shot at Fused Rabi. Fused Rabi saw this coming and stopped Spyro, but Spyro's sword was able to land a big gash in the side of Rabi. Fused Rabi yelled, "WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY SEE THE BIG PICTURE?!! I AM SIMPLY PUTTING JUSTICE IN THE WORLD!!". Spyro was thrown backward into a large rock.

Suddenly, Future Omega, in his Power Form 5, launched into the battle with his axe swinging. He stabbed Fused Rabi in the gut. Spyro, with his last energy gave his and Nexus's energy to (F) Omega. Fused Rabi yelled in agony as he cried, "WHAT IS THIS?! IT SEEMS LIKE MULTIPLE ENERGIES FUSED TOGETHER!!!" (F) Omega replied angrily, "THIS IS WHAT MORTALS CAN ACHIEVE WHEN THEY PUT THEIR MINDS TO IT!!!!". He pulled out his axe as in magically grew inside and started slicing Fused Rabi apart. "BUT WHY!? I AM ONLY TRYING TO DO WHAT IS RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!". he yelled as he was ripped apart by (F) Omega's attack. Fused Rabi dissipated. Spyro pulled himself up to see if Rabi and Dark were really gone. He seemed to find no presence left. But suddenly, the Skylands began to shake, and the castle of the two Rabi's crumbled into nothing. Two bright lights ascended to the dark clouds, and soon formed a deep and misty fog. The islands began to be struck by Green lightning. Spyro looked up and saw millions of Rabi faces in the clouds. "He did it, he fused with the universe itself.". He heard Rabi's insane laughter from all around them. In the present, Rabi clouds started to show up. Spyro backed up and tripped over a rock, and a small button fell out. He picked it up, wondering what it was, and then he remembered. It was the button that archeron had given him.

"I wonder...". Spyro said to himself. Nexus looked over and said, "What is it?". Spyro pressed the button and Archeron showed up before him. Nexus had no idea who he was, while (F) Omega knew full well who he was looking at. Archeron looked around and said, "Did you summon me?". "Yep! I wanted your help." replied Spyro. Archeron took in his surroundings. "Did you do this?". Spyro quickly said, "No, no, no, no, no, no, that guy up there did it.". Archeron noticed the Rabi clouds and said, "This is very bad.". Spyro said, "Yes, and this should go away right?". Archeron said, "Yes." and then turned into a serious tone of voice. "I'll destroy it.". Spyro gulped as Archeron started to glow blue. Spyro shouted to (F) Omega to get the time machine as Archeron started to lift up into the air. Spyro dragged Nexus to the time machine as Archeron started to instignate the attack, "All of existance, goodbye.". As a large blue sphere lifted off his body, right before it reached the time machine, it went back in time. Infinite Rabi sreamed as he, and all of the time line was erased by Archeron. In the present, the Rabi clouds turned red before dissipating onto nothing. The time machine appeared in the present and Spyro and Nexus tumbled out. Jiren and Ciron were sitting by, eating food while Cynder and the rest of his friends cme to his aid. The future people were devastated by the loss of their home.

Spyro told them how they summoned Archeron and how he had erased all of them. Jiren said, "I still have no idea as to why Archeron gave you that. He must be really lonely." Spyro then thought of the promise he had made to Archeron. He then formulated an idea in his head. "Get the time machine ready to go again.". (F) Omega did not ask why, and brought them to the same place they had before, where they found an empty space. Spyro searched around for what he was searching for. and found Archeron floating in space. He called out, "Hey Archeron! Wanna come with us.". "Sure, whatever." Archeron replied as he teleported in the time machine. The time machine appeared in the yard of the Academy and Jiren looked over. And no sooner as he did, Archeron came out. Jiren freaked and rushed to him. "Great King Archeron! We are honored by your presence as always.". Spyro laughed. "Hey Ciron, we need a ride.". Soon, they were walking down the hallway to Archeron's main room. Archeron flew foward when he saw Spyro, but stopped when he saw his Future Counterpart. "Hey, he looks just like me.". the two Archeron's said in unison. Spyro walked inbetween the two Archeron's. "You wanted a friend, so I got you one. Another you.". The two Archeron's looked at eachother. They walked away talking about the same things. Shade walked up to him and said, "Thank you, you have cured the Great King's boredom. You may leave now.". Spyro left with Ciron and no sooner than he came back, a piece of snow started to fall.

Within a few days, the snow covered everything, and Cynder showed she was very good in a sled type sport name Kamui, where you sled down a hill made of Ice with things like turning banks and jumps, and the goal was to get down the fastest. Everyone tried to beat her at it but she was simply way too fast. However, one snowy day, Kaos appeared, Spyro went over to him, asking what he wanted. Kaos was not here to fight, as there was no way in hell that he was about to take on Spyro. "We wanted to give you an offer. We hear you are pretty good at Kamui? Well, we wanted to race to see who is the true fastest.". Spyro sighed and asked in return, "What are the stakes?". Kaos smiled and said, "The loser has to leave the other alone for a year.". Spyro went over to his friends, and in the end, they accepted the challenge. There would be 9 races. The rosters were for the Skylanders, Spyro, Cynder, Nexus,Dark Spyro,Omega, Alpha,Sprocket,Jet Vac, and Eruptor. For the Evil Side, Kaos, Wolfgang, Golden Queen, Chompy, Dreamcatcher(who still lost her mind powers) Storm, Roarke, Fisticuffs and Bombshell. The first one was Bombshell vs Eruptor. Bombshell rejected his sled for his own shell. Eruptor lost the match due to him melting the obstacles with his heat, which counted as cheating. The next was Storm vs Jet Vac. Jet Vac lost due to him not being able to focus on the matche becase of his own son. Sprocket went against Rourke, and he won due to a failure in Sprocket's self made sled. Next, Golden Queen went up against Alpha. She made her sled golden and so she was heavier and therefor faster. Dark Spyro was not upset with his son, but was nervous because they now had to win every match if they were going to win. Dreamcatcher went against Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro sped ahead because Dreamcatcher could not use her wind magic to move faster and maneuver. Dark Spyro ended up winning. Omega went aainst Chompy mage. Chompy's puppet flew off and Chompy mage jumped off to get it. Omega won due to him not completing the course.

Nexus went up against Fisticuffs, who tried to use his extendable arms to push himself foward, but Nexus had studied and planned the optimal route for success, and he won by a very wide margin. Next was Spyro versus Wolfgang. Spyro expertly weaved inbetween the obstacles while Wolfgang crashed and burned, quite literally. Spyro said, "How do you catch **fire** in a snow course?". The score was tied at 4-4. Whoever won the next one, got the title. It was Cynder vs Kaos. They moved to the highest mountain that had ice trails. There was a longer trail and a shorter trail. Kaos had reserved the shorter one, so it was unfair, but Cynder was determined. The race started and Cynder and Kaos raced through the trails, banking, swerving, and jumping. On the long final stretch, Kaos was 50 feet ahead. Cynder pressed herself against the board, and the distance quickly shortened, 10 feet, 5 feet, a few inches, and she passed him at the last possible second and won the race, Kaos and the rest of the evildoers, left the mountain. They quickly made haste to their home to lavish in this break. Christmas came quickly, and everyone celebrated, except for one dragon, Nexus. He felt dissatatched to the rest of them. His somewhat recent lost of Ragnor had broken his spirit. Fireburn came over and spoke to him. "Are you okay Nexus?". Nexus replied, "Not really. Everyone has someone else, like a parent or a master, or even a mate, and I have none of that. Fireburn smiled. "Well you still have friends. That must count for somthing, right?". "Thanks, Fireburn, but I think I'll sit this out. I need some time to myself.". Fireburn stood up and walked away while saying, "Merry Christmas, Nexus.". A small piece of a grin found it's way onto Nexus's face. "Merry Christmas Firburn.". After Christmas, Jiren emerged after a 2 month long nap.

"Hello Spyro.". he said as he walked up to Spyro. "Hello Jiren. How are you?". Jiren responded, "I have been doing well enough, considering the challenge from my cousin destroyer in the 8th universe. He wants to fight, as you already know, and due to Ciron telling me that you have a year of time to spend, I have willingly accepted the fighting competition, which he names, the Tournament of Destruction. Kind of an overzealous name, but I don't care.". We travel to the Arena in a week's time, and the winner gets a wish from The 8th Kaguya.". And with that Jiren walked away. Spyro walked over to Ciron. "Hey Ciron?". "Yes Spyro?" replied Ciron. "What is Kaguya?". Ciron explained, "The Kaguya title is given to one of 16 talismans created by Archeron himself, and is capable of granting the wish of anybody, and when all combined together, they create the powerful, Omega Kaguya. The Omega Kaguya is said to be greater in power then Archeron himself. One person actually tried to use this method to try and upsurp the Great King so long ago. It was the Darkness from our universe, and why this Darkness is a bit more powerful that the other ones. His attempt was to make himself unable to be affected by Archeron's or the Grand Minister's magic. This is what he wished for by Omega Kaguya. Since it was proven to be true that Omega Kaguya is indeed stronger than Archeron, it worked, but the Destroyers all forced him back into our universe, to hold him away from this divine level of power. Since he has risen again, I was astounded by how you were able to handle him so easily. But I have a theory as to how he kept getting stronger. His regeneration, as you know is very strong, and when there is nothing for that to use on, it instead inceases his power supply, looping back on itself indefinitly, and if given a total of a thousand years to grow and develop unaffected, then he would be at the strength of Omega Kaguya on his own. And given another thousand, stronger than the First God.". Spyro was intrigued, and asked for him to explain everything that could potentially be useful. He invited Cynder and Nexus over to listen. They sat on a couch, while Ciron sat on a recliner. And this, was the story he told.

* * *

After all the destroyers and creators were coming to life, the First god was not dead, but split. He was split into the lords of hell of each universe. The darkness hwever, was a different story. The darkness was made out of the malicious intentions of each universe given a physical body. They were the brother or sister of the chosen one spirit, as they were made from the good intentions of the world. They could form into whatever they want, as evil, knows no bounds. When the first Darkness started to rise, they were nothing but whisps of smoke, and exerted themselves by fueling all evil actions in the world. Whenever evil was prevented before it happened, like what Spyro did all that time ago, the explosion of dark enegy in the center of the Skylanders brought the Darkness closer to the surface of emerging, which actually helped Strykore to start getting stronger and for Kaossandra to start getting weaker to prevent his return. At the time, it was Age 99, the total of the 99th cycle of the Infinite Dragon's complete. Since the First God's defeat, it was aproximatly 1493728 Eons, each being 100 years of 420 days each. Archeron was born in Age 47, and Eon and Malefor were born in Age 99. The infinite Dragon before him was a person named Kranto, who had previously been banished into a place called Prison Planet, where he was trapped in a time crystal. He had completely mastered the Infinite form, and had used it to remain immortal, but dropping out of it, meant he would be over 98 Eons old, and very weak. There was also a legend of a different tribe of Dragons, seperate from the main ones, who were very mysterious, as very little was known about them. They had a special dragon every 10 Eons and were said at birth to me as strong as demons, and could potentially rival a purple dragon's Infinite Form if they mastered their potential unleashed, and they were known as Legendary Dragons. These came around at Age 78. The last known one was named Coros, and he was said to have dissapeared after his father was attacked and killed.

Aside from that, the Kaguya talismans were made almost exactly as Archeron took power. When these came about, came the invention of magical artifacts called, Time Spans, which when immersed with Dragon Time amber, allowed time travel to the past and future. The Ancestors of each universe were born from the spiritual energy of all infinite Dragons. The dragon Chroniclers were created by Archeron soon after he became the Great King. Infinite dragons were, in their combined might, comparable to the Great King. Something interesting happened with Kranto. The reason for his banishment was because he had tried to kill Archeron. He was more powerful than the Grand Minister. Archeron was the only person who could actually defeat Kranto. Archeron had to use the energy that was able to wipe out the entire multiverse of life in order to defeat him, and it was only to imprison him. He stated that the energy to kill Kranto was to eliminate the reality. The reason for this was because the mastered Infinite Form had a power called, Infinite Power, where the user was able to match any person that he found himself up against. The problem with this was that it had a time limit. It's time span was that of aproximately half an hour. There was an upside to it. After leaving the form, the Infinite form will still be active and return the dragon to it's maximum stamina. What the mastered Infinite form looked like was this: The dragon would return to their normal coloration, with lower versions of the form appearing completely white. The dragon would gain 4 blue floating rings on each horn, and their tail, as a sign of divine power, and infinity signs would surround each eye. The spikes (aka the mokawk) would arc back in a slight amount. The aura would be a light blue, but very calm and collected, contrary to the wild aura of the Infinite Sign form. Something interesting that had happened in the Age 89, it was revealed that somebody other that the Infinite Dragon had achieved the Infinite Sign Form after the actual dragon had shared powers during a fight. After a very disturbing incedent in Universe 6, where a galaxy was obliterated by two destroyers fighting at full power. Archeron had made the rule that two destroyers should never fight unless in special circumstances. One universe, Universe 11, had said that they had produced a dragon that had surpassed his destroyer at age 20, wheras the current Spyro was only able to surpass him at age 33. After that, Universes started to compete in small competitive tournaments to see who had the better fighters. Archeron would oversee these matches so that nobody would cheat. There was one other story about Universe 9. There were stories about a magical power that had two abilities. The first was to be able to be passed on to another person, either through decendants, or being magically given to somebody else. The other ability was for the person to have no limit to how much power they could accumilate. The ability had no clear point where it came from, but it was able to be given by beating or killing it's previous host.

Kranto was apparently the last one to inherit the ability, but the ability did not go to Archeron, and the ability had been forced out of him, and was dropped somewhere in the 9th Universe. According to some, the ability somehow found it's way to either Eon or Strykore. The current Chronicler of the 9th noticed that Eon no longer carried the ability, meaning he had passed it on to somebody else. While the exact inheritor of the ability is unclear, it was clear that it was one of his students. Going a bit back on the Infinite Form, there were tell of forms that tapped into it's full power, but only certain aspects of it. These drain an immense amount of energy, but are very impractical, due to the generally uncontrollable aura and power that the form represents, that other types of dragons can use if the current Infinite Dragon grants them. For a little info about this proccess, think of a Dragon's power as confined in a chamber, among thousands of others. The Bond Phenomenon, which is what Spyro and Cynder have to multiply their powers, is like a tunnel that temporarily combines their powers. Now, what Spyro did, is create an alternate plane of existance that his power comes from, and his "chamber" of power is still there, it just transfers the energy from the other plane of existance into the vessel, and in the case of the infinite form, the infinite energy is like a small pipe that leads to Spyro, and in the Infinite Form, that pipe increases in size, pushing more energy to help him gain this new form.

On the side, all forms are going to be explained. The Dark and Legendary forms are by embracing the dark side or the light side of a fused personality. The corrupt form was used by adding a further level to curruption to the dark form. The time form was used by being able to used time energy, creating a form that can be used to fully stop time. The Convex form was attained by being able to use Aether Energy. The demon form was used by intaking the power of a demon, and in this case, Zarathos. The death form is only able to be attained by a dragon who has seen the true death of a friend or loved one. The Elemental form, was a transformation by controlling each one of the elements to reform the body to it's ultimate, pulling every ounce of power out of the dragon's elemental prowess. There are several other ranges of transformations that are different from this standard set of a purple dragon, who of which they can all attain in a span of 15 years. However in the case of an Infinite dragon, these transformations are actually easier to use than a normal purple dragon. But to extend to the transformations not in this set. The bankai transformations are by using all potential energy stored up in a dragon's body, but this is not so good as it sounds. The longer and higher the bankai goes for, the longer the dragion will be completely drained of his powers. The Power forms that Omega has used are actually more common than you might think among the universes. The total goes all the way up to six levels, not including base power. The Legendary dragons had their Potential Unleashed form that made them strong and more durable. The strength of them a birth was so great it could rival the might of Spyro's TIME FORM. So in case it was unclear, Legendary dragons were one of the strongest dragons in base form. Once they had mastered their Potential Unleashed, they were the strongest dragons around. There were wars between the two, as the legendary dragons thought themselves superior to the other dragons. The war was long and with casualties on both sides. The previous Infinite dragon, Kranto, was on the purple dragon side, and so they won the war. The legendary dragons were pushed out from the other dragons after they started losing too many battles. Worst of all, they knew it was their fault for what they had done, and so they never tried to attack the other dragons. And that is all you need to know.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING. ****AUGUST 12TH IS 1 YEAR CELEBRATON OF THIS STORY**

Also Gamer505, I dont care if you do, or don't, just say where you got it from.

AU. Hello guys, I have officially decided something. After I finish this part of the story, I will be taking a small break from this series to focus on my Legend of Spyro trilogy, with title of the first one already decided "Legend of Spyro: Redemption" and two more titles that are currently undecided. There will be, action, drama, romance, and of course there is going to be a whole lotta battles. PEACE OUT!


End file.
